Well, that's life
by HaylesHayles
Summary: Dinge, die das Leben verändern, genau genommen MEIN Leben. Bist du bereit, meine Geschichte zu hören? EPOV, weil es nie genug von Edward geben kann! AH
1. Supergene

**Hallo ih Lieben! **

**Um es vorweg zu nehmen, diese Story wird lang. Einige Dinge werden geschehen, die uns Edward gerne berichten will. Ihr seid herzlich dazu eingeladen, seinen Weg zu verfolgen. Und um ihm mitzuteilen, was ihr davon haltet, schickt mir bitte ein Kommentar, indem ihr am Ende dieses Kapitels auf den Button drückt und ein paar Zeilchen schreibt. (Fragen, Anregungen, Wünsche, immer her damit)**

**Das zweite Kapitel ist schon fertig und wartet nur auf ein Feedback für das erste, um sicher zu gehen, dass es erwünscht ist :)!**

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**So und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen und nicht vergessen 'I want reviews'! :) Danke!**

* * *

**Supergene**

_Ihre Haare wehten im Wind als sie sich bewegte – sie rannte weg von mir._

„_Warte doch, lauf nicht weg!" Ich rief ihr hinterher und versuchte mich zugleich hart vom Boden abzudrücken. Doch meine schmächtigen, dünnen Beinchen wollten einfach nicht das tun, was ich von ihnen verlangte. Ich war zu schwach, ich konnte sie nicht einholen._

_Auf mein Rufen hin wandte sie sich um und blickte zu mir. Sie nahm ihre Hände hinter den Rücken, legte den Kopf zur Seite und lächelte, wie ein kleiner Engel. Sie tanzte förmlich im Mondlicht. Ja, sie sah aus wie ein Engel. Und ich konnte sie einfach nicht erreichen._

„_Edward", sagte sie lachend und grinste dabei über beide Ohren, „weißt du, irgendwann, ja, da bin ich mir ganz sicher, irgendwann wirst du ein Mädchen glücklich machen. Und dann, dann wirst auch du unendlich glücklich sein. Das wünsche ich dir von ganzem Herzen. Ich hab' dich lieb, mein Edward!"_

_Das waren ihre Worte. Sie drehte sich wieder um und rannte los. Schneller, noch viel schneller als der Wind. Ihre Harre flogen, sie flog. Sie schien so unerreichbar. Warum konnte ich sie nur nicht halten?_

_Ich musste stärker werden. Ich würde alles tun, um dieses Mädchen zu finden. Scheiß drauf, von wegen irgendein Mädchen irgendwann glücklich machen. Ich wollte diesen Engel, meinen Engel. Doch es schien, als ob unsere Bedürfnisse auseinander gingen._

_Gerade als ich dachte, ich hätte sie schon ganz verloren, hörte ich ihre Stimme noch einmal. Leise, verändert…_

„_Edward"_

„EDWARD"

„Wa was?"

Ratsch, da waren meine Vorhänge aufgezogen und ich blinzelte einem sonnigen Tag entgegen. Sonnig, hier in Forks? Moment, die im Wetterbericht hatten da aber etwas ganz anderes erzählt.

„Komm schon, steh auf Edward. Lass uns nicht gleich am ersten Tag zu spät kommen." Das war die Stimme, naja, die andere. Das war Alice, meine Zwillingsschwester.

„Arg, Zwerg, verschwinde! Es ist viel zu früh, komm später wieder."

„Nein Bruderherz, es ist nicht zu früh. Es ist zu spät. Steh auf! Frühstück ist fertig, deine Sachen hab' ich dir schon zurechtgelegt und deine Tasche hab' ich auch schon runter geschleppt. Siehst du, alles, was der feine Herr noch tun muss, ist sich waschen und dann zu frühstücken. Komm schon, das kann ich dir nicht auch noch abnehmen."

Mein Kopf. Ich schwöre, das hat sie alles in nur fünf Sekunden gesagt.

„Danke Alice ‚gähn', ich mach mich fertig."

Damit schien sie zufrieden zu sein. Sie gab mir noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und hüpfte, ja hüpfte aus meinem Zimmer. Verdammt, gute Laune am frühen Morgen, ich war so ein Morgenmuffel, ich konnte so etwas nicht ertragen. So sehr ich meine Schwester auch liebte, ihre hyperaktive Art würde mich eines Tages noch ins Grab bringen.

Nun gut, aufgestanden, frisch gemacht!

Es war noch alles etwas ungewohnt – mein Zimmer, der Flur, das gesamte Haus.

Wir waren erst vor ein paar Tagen hergezogen. Alaska nannte ich vorher ca. ein halbes Jahr mein Zuhause. Obwohl, mit Zuhause verband ich etwas anderes. Das war der Ort, an dem ich mich wohlfühlte, da waren meine Freunde, da war mein Herz. Das letzte vor allem war nicht in Alaska, auch die Freunde, zumindest die wahren Freunde, waren nicht bis Alaska mit mir gekommen. Sie sind in Phoenix geblieben. Dort war ‚home sweet home'. Genau, war.

Jetzt war es Forks.

Mein Dad war ein klasse Arzt, ein Grund, warum wir umziehen mussten. In Alaska wurde ihm die Leitung einer Abteilung übertragen und durch seine Reputation nun auch dieser Posten, Chef des Forks' General.

Bei dem Job allein blieb es aber nicht. Dazu kamen unmenschliche Arbeitszeiten und jede Menge Geld. Dieses Geld hatte er verdient, redlich, er arbeitete hart. Doch wo es für den einen Wohlstand hervorrief, war es für den anderen ein Fluch.

Für mich war es ein Fluch. Ja, zugegeben, es war nett sich alles leisten zu können. Doch was ich wollte, waren Freunde, war Liebe und diese Dinge lassen sich nun einfach nicht erkaufen. Natürlich wäre selbst das möglich gewesen. Glaub mir, es gab so einige Leute, die in Alaska meine oder auch Alice' Freunde sein wollten. Aber so waren wir nicht. So wurden wir nicht erzogen und darauf war ich verdammt stolz.

Als ich fertig mit Duschen war, warf ich mich schnell in das von Alice vorbereitete Outfit. Ja, sie hatte einen guten Geschmack, nie zu viel aber definitiv nie zu wenig. Alice war eben Alice.

„Hey, was riecht hier so? Muffins?" Hm, ich liebte diese Dinger einfach. Ich konnte nie genug davon bekommen.

„Ja, Mum hat sie gebacken. Wärst du eher aufgestanden, hättest du ihr wenigstens noch auf Wiedersehen sagen können." Alice' Ton war ernst. Ich gab ihr meinen besten Hundeblick. Sie presste ihre Lippen so stark zusammen, dass sie schon ganz weiß waren. Ich sah sie an und musste lachen. Sie stimmte mit Gekicher ein.

„Mann, da will man einmal böse mit dir sein und du versaust es wieder. Mein Gott, Edward, wie machst du das nur?"

„Tja Schwesterchen, ich bin halt ein Herzensbrecher." Wir amüsierten uns noch eine ganze Weile. Albern, nicht? Aber das Leben ist schon viel zu ernst, um sich nicht an kleinen Dingen hochzuziehen und Alice war immer für einen Spaß zu haben.

„Ok ok, ich glaub es dir. Apropos Herzensbrecher…" Nicht schon wieder. Immer dieselbe Leier, abrupt sank meine Stimmung gen Null.

„Verdreh nicht die Augen, Edward Cullen, das bringt dir gar nichts! Sieh mich an und tu wenigstens so, als würdest du mir zuhören." Ich musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen. Kleine Hexe, kannte mich viel zu gut.

„Edward, neue Stadt, neue Leute. Das heißt, keiner kennt uns. Die sehen alle nur, was sie sehen wollen und genau da kommst du ins Spiel. Ich sehe verdammt gut aus und da du nun mal mein Bruder bist, hast auch du ein paar von den Supergenen abbekommen. Also, halt dich zurück."

An dieser Stelle hatte sie mich verloren. Ich fiel vom Hocker, wörtlich, und rollte auf dem Boden hin und her.

„Alice, echt jetzt, Supergene? Wow, also wenn ich das nächste mal Stress habe, sage ich einfach ‚Das ist nicht meine Schuld Sir, das sind meine Supergene…', als ob mir das jemand abnimmt."

KLATSCH

Und da war auch schon ihre kleine Hand auf meinem Hinterkopf gelandet. Das war Emmetts Schuld, er hätte sie nicht so oft mit uns spielen lassen dürfen. Schöner großer Bruder, der der eigenen Schwester zeigt, wie sie dem anderen Bruder eins auswischen kann.

„Und für was war das jetzt?"

„Für deine Dummheit. Edward, lass es einfach ruhig angehen."

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich das will Alice. Was kann ich denn dafür, dass mir immer irgendwer am Hintern hängt? Ich mache nichts, ich flirte so gut wie nie. Du hast doch selbst gesagt, es liegt an meinem Äußeren. Na soll ich `ne Maske aufsetzen?"

„Nein, sollst du nicht. Ich hab's kapiert. Los, schnapp deine ‚Supergene' und dann lass uns zur Schule fahren." Sie ging an mir vorbei und hatte immer noch ein Grinsen im Gesicht, aber mir einen Vortrag halten wollen. Nein Alice, nicht mit mir. Das mit den Genen sollte wohl unser kleiner Scherz werden. Das musste ich Emmett erzählen, der würde ausflippen.

„Ach Edward, dein oder mein Wagen?"

„Lieber meinen, oder soll dein Porsche unsere Gene vorweg nehmen?"

Sie schlug mich spielerhaft auf den Arm, nahm den Haustürschlüssel und lief zu meinem Volvo.

Da stand ich nun. Schwer einatmend nahm ich meine Wagenschlüssel vom Schlüsselbrett und blickte noch einmal zurück in das riesige Haus.

Es war ja nur ein Schultag, dachte ich mir. Was sollte da schon alles passieren? Naja, zumindest startete der Tag recht angenehm, denn die Nacht endete mit einem Traum von meinem Engel.

* * *

**Ich hoffe, dass es euch Spaß bereitet hat.**

**Ihr würdet mir mit einer kleinen Mitteilung eine riesen Freude machen. :)**


	2. Normalität? Vergiss es!

**Hallo ihr Lieben!**

**Vielen Dank für die Rückmeldungen, das hat mich sehr gefreut und mir das Wochenende versüßt. Zur Belohnung gibt es jetzt das 2. Kapitel.**

**Ich wurde gefragt, ob Emmett mit Alice und Edward zur Schule geht. Die Antwort: nein. Einzelheiten später :).**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen und denkt daran, bitte wieder ein kleines Feedback senden durch Betätigen des Buttons am Ende der Seite.**

**Ich wünsche allen einen erholsamen Sonntag und einen guten Start in die nächste Woche! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, wish I would... :)**

* * *

**Normalität? Vergiss es!**

Das war sie also, die Forks' High?! Klein, grau… normal. Puh, wenigstens etwas.

Normalität, uh, wie ich dieses Wort liebte. Nichts war normal in meinem Leben. Sei es das viele Geld, die Menschen, die sich um mich drängten, nichts. Vielleicht würde es diesmal anders sein. Vielleicht könnte mir Forks doch das geben, was ich so vermisst habe.

Wer weiß, möglicher weise traf ich hier endlich wieder einmal unbefangene Menschen, die nicht zu sehr damit beschäftigt waren, ihren Status aufzupeppen. Freunde, das wär's, richtige, waschechte Freunde, so wie Seth einer war. Ja, wir waren Kumpel, von je her. Doch dann, tja, dann zogen wir nach Alaska und so sehr ich versuchte, jegliche Kontakte zu halten, es gelang mir einfach nicht.

Im Gegenteil, ich war depressiv und versumpfte mehr und mehr.

Es hatte jedoch durchaus etwas Gutes, wenn das auch nur den kleineren Teil der ‚Verwandlung' ausmachte.

Edward Cullen entwickelte sich. Wenn ich zurückdenke, war ich eine ziemlich jämmerliche Gestalt.

„_Hahaha, Cullen, wie du aussiehst. Kannst du mich eigentlich erkennen, du Vier-Auge? Und was ist das, Cullen, hä? Zu viel Fett auf's Gesicht geschmiert? Hahaha, deine Pickel sehen aus wie beschissene Vulkane. Du bist doch krank, Junge."_

„_Na Ed-Nerd, fein deine Übungen gemacht? Absolut genial, Alter. Weißt du, heut zu Tage hängen sich die Leute Gitarren um, um richtig abzurocken. Aber du, schlepp ruhig das Klavier hinter dir her, die Weiber werden auf dich fliegen, Cullen, du Looser!"_

„_Ha, da kommt der Bücherworm. Kein Wunder, dass du ne beschissene Brillenschlange bist, wenn du nichts anderes machst, außer deiner Nase in diese Schinken zu stecken. Und übrigens, gesunde Bürobräune hast du da, echt schick. Sag mir Bescheid, wenn der Dracula-Look wieder in ist!"_

Liebevoll nicht wahr? Ja, auch das war ein Teil Heimat. Jedoch konnte ich darauf verzichten.

Diesen Typ, die Brillenschlange oder was auch immer sie zu mir sagten, den gab es nicht mehr. Aus dem schlaksigen Jungen, der ein Hautproblem hatte, war das geworden, was die Leute heute mit Edward Cullen verbanden. Ein oberflächlicher Kerl, der Muskelberge mit sich rumtrug, ein Six-Pack hatte und alles nahm, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen war.

So sagten sie, doch das war ich nicht. Das war mein Äußeres, das mir heute leider immer voraus eilte. Wie Alice sagte, die ‚Supergene' würden ihren Tribut zollen.

„Bereit für Day One?" Alice blickte zu mir hinüber. Wir hatten während der ganzen Fahrt nicht miteinander gesprochen. Untypisch, für meine aufgeweckte Schwester sowie so.

„So bereit, wie man nur sein kann. Auf zur zweiten Hälfte des Senior Years an der Forks' High!" Dramatisch warf ich meinen Arm nach oben, schloss die Augen und brüllte aus Leibeskräften.

„Schon gut, King Kong. Wenn keiner wusste, dass wir heute hier erscheinen würden, dann wissen sie es jetzt ganz sicher."

Und mit einem Kichern war Alice aus dem Wagen gehüpft, schnappte ihre Tasche und begab sich in Richtung Eingang.

Ich stieg ruhig aus, betrachtete Alice, wie sie in Alice-Manier durch die Gegend sprang und dachte mir, dass es eigentlich alles ganz egal war. Egal, wer mir heute etwas wollte, ich hatte Alice, das reichte. Ich würde sie einfach allen vorstellen und schon würden sie das Weite suchen, denn meine Schwester war einfach ein reines Nervenbündel. Das konnte wohl keiner verneinen.

Doch der Anblick, der sich mir bot, als wir durch den Haupteingang schritten, war unbeschreiblich.

Wie in Zeitlupe, zumindest kam es mir so vor, gingen wir über die Türschwelle. In diesem Moment wandten sich alle verfügbaren Augen zu uns. Ja, auch die, die durch ein Handicap etwas länger brauchten als andere. **(No offense)**

Totenstille, keiner sagte etwas. Wow, so etwas hatte ich noch nie erlebt. Ich blickte zu Alice, die sah mich verdutzt an. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich zu unserem Publikum.

„Hi, wir sind die Neuen, Edward und Alice Cullen."

„Waaaahhh, das ist Edward Cullen!"

„Ich habe seinen Dad gesehen, aber er sieht ja noch viel besser aus!"

„Meine Cousine war mit ihm in Alaska auf der Schule, er ist der geilste Typ überhaupt!"

Zack, da war es wieder. Das hübsche Gesicht, die Statur und alle fielen darauf herein.

Ich wandte mich zu Alice, öffnete meinen Mund etwas seitwärts und flüsterte ihr zu.

„Siehst du, von wegen meine Schuld. Ich hab' ja noch nicht mal den Mund aufgemacht und alles redet über mich, als würden die mich schon Jahre kennen. Wehe, du schiebst solche Angelegenheiten noch einmal auf mich, Alice. Ich kann nichts dafür."

Sie lächelte nur verlegen, schnappte meinen rechten Arm und legte einen Spurt hin, sodass ich ihr kaum folgen konnte.

„Was soll das denn jetzt?"

„Das stört dich? Dann geh zurück zu deinen Verehrern!" Sie grinste gerissen. Ich schüttelte nur meinen Kopf.

„Siehst du, braver Junge. Komm, dort hinten ist der Bio-Raum. Da haben wir unsere erste Stunde. Je eher wir dort sind, desto eher bist du in Sicherheit. Ach ja, danken kannst du mir später. Ich hätte gern ein Eis." Und wieder dieses freche Grinsen. Alice!

Alice riss die Tür auf, zog mich hinein und schloss sie schnell wieder hinter uns. Wir lehnten mit dem Rücken zur Tür, atmeten beide tief aus und rutschten herunter, bis wir am Boden saßen.

„Oh, wie ich sehe, haben Sie sich gleich zu Recht gefunden. Mein Name ist Mr. Banner, ich bin Ihr Biologielehrer. Sie sind Alice und Edward Cullen, habe ich Recht?"

Peinlich, erst stürmten wir den Gang entlang, als wäre der Teufel hinter uns her und dann sahen wir uns nicht einmal um, ob schon jemand im Zimmer war. Ich schwöre, wenn die Leute uns hier für gutaussehend hielten, dann hielten sie uns jetzt auch noch für verrückt.

Alice war wie immer die erste, die ihre Stimme fand. Sie sprang auf, als wäre nichts gewesen, rannte zu Mr. Banner hinüber und streckte ihm ihre zierliche Hand entgegen.

„Guten Morgen Sir. Ja, wir sind Alice und Edward."

Mr. Banner guckte perplex, nahm aber ihre Hand und schüttelte sie.

„Em, ja. Sie können sich dann einen Platz suchen. Ihre Mitschüler werden sicher bald hier eintreffen. Bei dem Rummel, der da gerade los war, wundert es mich eigentlich, dass sie es unverletzt hier her geschafft haben." Er lächelte, er lächelte! Alle wussten, dass wir hier her kommen würden? Alle wussten, dass es einen Aufstand geben würde und keiner konnte uns warnen?

O Gott, wo war ich hier bloß gelandet? Ich schwöre, hätte ich Alice nicht gehabt, ich wäre gestorben. Ich hasste diese Aufmerksamkeit und immer aus den falschen Gründen.

Nun gut, es würde sich noch zeigen, was der Tag für uns bringen möge. Ich hoffte nur, dass ein Stückchen meiner lang ersehnten Normalität dabei sein würde.

* * *

**Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! Bitte einen Kommentar hinterlassen ;).**


	3. Send me an angel

**Ein fröhliches Hallo an alle!**

**Ich freu mich riesig, dass ihr mir mitteilt, was ihr denkt. Das ist einfach nur super!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine!**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)**

* * *

**Send me an angel**

Am Ende des ersten Schultages an der Forks High fühlte ich mich wie 60, kurz vor dem Ruhestand und nicht wie frische 18.

Wir überlebten, nur um das klarzustellen, doch ob das wirklich die bessere Variante war, wage ich zu bezweifeln.

Wie es die Leute geschafft haben, uns zu beobachten, war mir ein Rätsel.

Mr. Banner hatte uns in weiser Voraussicht Plätze am hintersten Ende des Klassenzimmers zugeteilt. Dort hatten wir unsere Ruhe und waren nicht andauernd den nervigen und lüsternen Blicken unserer Mitschüler ausgesetzt. Dennoch, jedes mal, wenn Alice oder ich auch nur das kleinste Geräusch machten, waren alle Augen auf uns gerichtet und die Show begann von neuem.

Immer wenn das passierte, wäre ich am liebsten im Boden versunken. Ich rutschte so weit wie möglich auf meinem Sitz nach unten, um ja möglichst klein und unscheinbar zu wirken. Das half alles nichts, denn später erfuhr ich im Vorbeigehen an einer Gruppe gackernder Hühner, dass sie es mehr als niedlich fanden. Niedlich, ich? Nein nein, es fielen auch Worte „wie süß, hinreißend, göttlich…". Ich konnte es nicht fassen, ich hatte mich doch nur auf meinem Stuhl bewegt und wurde gefeiert wie einer, der ein Wunder vollbracht hatte. Wo waren wir hier nur gelandet?

„Edward, hör auf zu träumen." Alice zog mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Vergiss nicht, mein Eis." Und ein breites Grinsen legte sich über ihr ganzes Gesicht.

„Hm, Erdbeere?" Ich wusste, das war ihre Lieblingssorte.

Sie hüpfte auf und ab und quietschte ein laute „Ja" und ab ging es für uns in den nächsten Supermarkt.

Nachdem wir fünf Packungen, Alice bestand darauf nicht ich, geholt hatten, konnten wir endlich nach Hause fahren und entspannen.

Zuhause angekommen, machten wir es uns im Wohnzimmer gemütlich. Dieser Raum war grandios. Esme, meine Mutter, hatte ihn eingerichtet, wie eigentlich fast jedes Zimmer in unserem neuen Haus. Sie war Innenarchitektin und liebte es zu gestalten. Das war ihr Hobby, nun auch ihr Beruf.

Die Stube war geräumig. Hohe Wände mit Stuck an der Decke, helle Farben und riesige Fenster, die das karge Licht Forks' einfangen sollten. Die Inneneinrichtung hingegen war eher einfach. Eine große Ledercouch, auf der man locker zehn oder mehr Leute unterbringen konnte und das wichtigste, der riesige Flatscreen, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Das nannte ich Leben.

Carlisl und Esme meinten, es wäre günstig, falls wir irgendwann Freunde mit nach Hause bringen würden. Das wagte ich zu bezweifeln, denn wie es momentan nach diesem Tag aussah, wollte ich keinen von diesen Nervensägen und Stalkern auf meiner Couch in meinem Wohnzimmer sitzen haben.

Ich fläzte auf dem Sofa, das war angenehm entspannend.

„Kann ich mich zu dir setzen?", fragte Alice kleinlaut.

„Na klar, warum nicht? Komm mit her und bring das Eis mit!"

Ich sah ihr zu, wie sie von der Küche ins Wohnzimmer zurücktänzelte. Alice warf mir einen Löffel zu, dafür erntete sie von mir einen bösen Blick. Hey, das hätte mein Auge sein können. Dann hätte ich mich wieder mit einer Brille rumärgern müssen, vielen Dank, nein.

„Edward, was ist los?" Alice setzte sich und sah mich mit gehobener Augenbraue an. Das war typisch, sie merkte einfach alles.

Ich versuchte es runter zu spielen. Eigentlich wollte ich nicht über die Dinge philosophieren, die sich in meinem Hirn abspielten. Doch vielleicht war es besser, einfach mal den Mund aufzumachen. Ich kam zu der Entscheidung, dass es nicht schaden konnte, Alice in meine kleine Traumwelt zu entführen.

„Heute Morgen, kurz bevor du mich unsanft geweckt hast, hatte ich einen Traum. Ich denke schon die ganze Zeit darüber nach, aber ich werde nicht schlau daraus." Ich wollte es ihr erzählen, es war richtig so. Ich dachte generell zu viel nach und auf dieses Mädchen konnte ich mir einfach keinen Reim machen.

Alice sah mich mit einen ermunterten Lächeln an, ja, sie wollte zuhören. Ich war ihr dankbar. Meinet wegen hätte sie ruhig noch zehn weitere Packungen Eis kaufen können, die kleine Hexe.

„Da war ein Mädchen. Ich hab' sie nicht erkannt, also keine Ahnung, wer sie war. Aber sie sah aus, wie ein Engel. Ihre Haare flogen im Wind und alles, was ich wollte, war sie zu halten und bei ihr zu sein. Das ist seltsam oder?"

Alice schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte mich an. „Edward, jeder braucht einen Engel. Jeder Mensch braucht einen, auf den er sich verlassen kann, der zu einem hält und der einen liebt. Außerdem kann ich mir denken, von wem du da geträumt hast. Hihi."

Jemanden, der mich liebt, den ich liebte? „Wen meinst du?"

„Dummerchen, natürlich Tanya Denali! Mensch Edward, dass du nicht selbst darauf gekommen bist. Sie war deine erste Freundin. Komm, das muss dir doch aufgefallen sein."

„Ja schon, aber Tanya? Nee, die hätte ich doch erkannt, meinst du nicht? Außerdem als wir weggezogen sind, da waren wir doch schon längst nicht mehr zusammen. Und, die hat Scheiße über mich rumerzählt. Tss, warum sollte ich ihr nachlaufen, wenn auch nur im Traum?"

Nein, dieses Mädchen war nicht blond und hatte Locken. Sie war kein Püppchen, sie war etwas Besonderes. Und ich musste herausfinden, warum. Da fiel mir aber noch etwas anderes ein. Selbst wenn ich nicht erkennen konnte, wer diese ominöse Person war, so schien sie mir dennoch bekannt zu sein. Auf jeden Fall so vertraut, dass ich sie bei mir haben wollte.

„Hm, dann weiß ich's auch nicht, Edward. Vielleicht hatte es auch gar nichts zu bedeuten, wer weiß."

„Und das aus deinem Mund, Schwesterchen? Du glaubst doch an so was, komm gib's zu."

„Ja, ich glaube daran. Du aber nicht. Und deshalb wird auch irgendwann mein Engel vor der Tür stehen und mich glücklich machen."

„Wenn er dein Geplapper aushält, dann schon." Mit diesem Satz hatte ich sie.

Dieser kleine Zwerg warf sich förmlich auf mich und attackierte mich mit ihren Händen. Ich schwöre, wenn ich nicht so unendlich kitzlig gewesen wäre, hätte ich sie genommen und erst einmal draußen kopfüber in ein Wasserfass gesteckt. So ein Teufel, wusste genau, wo meine Schwachstellen lagen.

Wir waren so in unseren kindlichen Zankereien gefangen, dass wir das Telefon erst im letzten Moment hörten.

Alice sprang auf, rannte zum Apparat, aber das Klingeln war schon verstummt.

Die rote Lampe blinkte, ah der Anrufer hat wenigstens eine Nachricht hinterlassen.

„Hm, wer das wohl war?" Alice sah mich schulterzuckend an und drückte den Knopf. Der Piep ertönte und eine unendlich große Anzahl an Stimmen war zu hören und sehr viel Lärm. Laut, das war das einzige Wort, was mir dazu einfiel.

„Was zur Hölle…?" Ich konnte meinen Satz nicht beenden, denn eine weitere Stimme stimmte in das Gewirr ein und brüllte durch die Lautsprecher.

Alice und ich sahen uns an und sagten unisono: „Emmett!"

„Hey Kids, was geht? Haha, ihr müsst wieder zur Schule und ich hab' frei, yeah. So muss es sein, das Studentenleben ist einfach nur der Hammer! Ach ja, warum ich anrufe, fragt ihr euch bestimmt. Leute, euer großer Bruder wird in den nächsten Tagen bei euch rein schneien und Besuch mitbringen. Ich hab' schon mit Mom und Dad gesprochen, für die ist das kein Problem. Und ihr, ihr freut euch doch schon riesig auf euren großen Bruder, stimmt's?"

Und wie… Alice und ich mussten uns nur ansehen, um zu wissen, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Party und jede Menge Alkohol. Ich ließ mich zurück auf die Couch fallen und grinste dumm vor mich hin. Alice lächelte und tanzte weiter vor dem Anrufbeantworter herum, gerade so, als wollte sie ihn animieren, noch mehr Informationen preiszugeben.

„Zu dem Besuch. Eddie," Da wurde ich hellhörig, „ich hab leider kein nettes Mädel auftreiben können, da musst du wohl selber am Ball bleiben, Kleiner. Aber Alice, für dich habe ich ein Geschenk mitgebracht. Lass dich überraschen! Ach ja, meine neue Freundin bring ich auch mit. Also bis dann, Leute!"

Ende der Nachricht.

Eddi, warum nannte er mich nur immer so? Ach ja, ich war sein kleiner Bruder, deshalb.

Wie es aussah, würde sich unsere Couch doch bald füllen. Zwar nicht mit meinen, aber definitiv mit den Freunden von Emmett. Und das war auch gut so.

* * *

**A.N.: Große Überraschung, Emmett kommt zu Besuch und bringt Freunde mit… Wer wird das wohl sein? :)**

**Ihr seid schlau, ihr bekommt das raus!**

**Edward deutete bereits an, dass mit Emmett auch immer Action verbunden sei. Was schwebt euch vor? Hättet ihr eine Idee, die ihr gern verwirklicht sehen wollt?**

**Schreibt mir einfach, was ihr denkt. Eine Antwort von mir gibt's auch noch obendrein!**

**Bis dahin! :)**


	4. Mama ist die Beste

**Hallo ihr Lieben!**

**Dieses Kapitel ist bei einem leckeren riesengroßen Erdbeer-Milchshake entstanden. Das Wetter ist toll und auch Uni war recht angenehm, da zu Beginn des Semesters nur das übliche Organisations-bla bla stattfindet. Gleich geh ich mit einer sehr guten Freundin zu einem gemütlichen Abendessen – Weiberabend *hehe*.**

**Ich hab' gerade gute Laune, daher euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und Ostereiersuchen! (und Antworten…^^)**

**P.S. Dieses Kapitel musste noch dazwischen, bevor die große Sause stattfindet. Schließlich geht es in dieser Story um Familie. Und das ist es, was ich euch geben will, gerade jetzt zu Ostern – Zeit mit der Familie!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing, besides my crazy ideas.**

* * *

**Mama ****ist**** die Beste**

Der Rest der Woche verlief ganz ordentlich. Soll heißen, man gewöhnte sich langsam an uns. Bereits am dritten Tag an der Forks' High fielen nur noch fünf Mädchen in Ohnmacht, wenn ich ihnen auf dem Gang begegnete. Ja, sie gewöhnten sich an uns und wir uns an sie.

Doch nicht nur die unzähligen lästigen Hühner wurden Teil meines Lebens. Es gab auch männliche Lebewesen in Forks. Und was konnte besser sein, als eine waschechte Männerfreundschaft? Nichts, zumindest war ich der Meinung.

Wie sich aber bereits innerhalb von wenigen Tagen herausstellte, wollte keiner meiner Schulkameraden Freundschaft mit mir schließen – im Gegenteil!

Da ich Sport liebte und auch recht gut darin war, entschied ich mich dazu, dem Basketball-Team beizutreten. Basketball – ein körperloser Sport, das war die Definition, die mir geläufig war.

So oft wie bei den Spartanern habe ich noch nie am Boden gelegen, Bälle ins Gesicht oder sonst wohin bekommen bzw. Zeit auf der Krankenstation verbracht.

Ein Glück, dass Carlisl Arzt war. Das ersparte mir viele zusätzliche Stunden des Wartens.

Eines Morgens sprach meine Mutter mich darauf an. Es war schon irgendwie peinlich. Aber was sollte ich machen? Sie machte sich nun einmal Sorgen um ihren ‚kleinen' Edward. Esme machte sich eigentlich immer Gedanken um alles und um jeden. Ich glaubte, meine Mutter sei die beste Mom auf der ganzen Welt. Emmet und Alice dachten ebenso. Wir hatten tolle Eltern!

„Schatz, was ist passiert?", fragte mich meine Mutter, als sie sich auf den Rand meines Bettes setzte. Sie blickte hinüber zu meinem Schreibtisch, wo ich auf meinem viel zu teuren Lederstuhl saß.

Am liebsten hätte ich sie einfach abgewimmelt, sie mit einem _Das geht dich nichts an!_ herausgeworfen. Das tat ich aber nicht, ich war kein Arsch. Ich liebte meine Mom viel zu sehr, um ihr je wehtun zu können.

Ich gab zu: „Ich weiß es nicht. Naja, nicht 100%ig." Es war nicht die ganze Wahrheit, aber wenigstens keine Lüge.

„Was meinst du damit?" Sie hakte nach. Warum war jeder in der Lage, mich so einfach zu durchschauen?

„Weißt du, ich mache ja nichts, Mom."

„Aber ohne Grund behandelt man niemanden so!", protestierte sie.

Vielleicht war auch nur die komplette männliche Bevölkerung Forks' übergeschnappt?! Wäre doch möglich, nicht?

„Mom, das ist mir peinlich. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das sagen soll." Sie lächelte mir ermunternd zu.

„Alle Mädchen dieser Schule schmeißen sich an mich heran. Verdammt, ich kann nicht mal zu meinem Schließfach gehen, ohne gleich angefallen zu werden. Und anscheinend sind einige dieser Mädels die Freundinnen von ein paar Kerlen, die mit mir zur Schule gehen. Weißt du, das schlimmste ist, ich will das alles gar nicht. Diese Weiber sind nicht mal hübsch und wert sind sie es auch nicht, wenn sie sich so an jeden heran schmeißen. – Warum lachst du da? Mom, hör auf zu lachen, das ist mein voller Ernst!"

Fein, meine Mutter lachte über mich. Ich schüttete mein Herz aus und sie lachte? Ist das zu glauben? Sie hatte Tränen in den Augenwinkeln. War ich wirklich so jämmerlich, dass man einfach über mich lachen musste?

„Edward Schatz, tut mir leid. Ich lache nicht über dich. Ich lache, weil ich diese Situation kenne."

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und blickte sie fragend an. Esme wischte sich mit dem Handrücken eine Träne aus den Augen und fuhr fort.

„Als ich in der High School war, gab es einen ganz tollen Kerl. Er sah gut aus, war intelligent und hatte außerordentliche Manieren. Alle, wirklich alle Mädchen wollten ihn haben. Und die Jungs suchten natürlich Streit mit ihm." Sie schloss die Augen und lächelte in sich hinein. Das konnte aber unmöglich das Ende der Geschichte sein. Ich wollte alles wissen und presste das Thema weiter aus.

„Und was passierte dann?" Wie ein kleines Kind hing ich an ihren Lippen. So wie damals, als Mom uns noch Geschichten vorlas vorm Schlafengehen. Oh Gott, hatte ich das wirklich gedacht? Ich war ein Weichei…

Esme öffnete die Augen und sah mich mit einem breiten Grinsen an. Ihre Augen leuchteten förmlich und ich fragte mich, was ihr wohl eingefallen war. Jetzt war ich erst recht neugierig.

„Was dann passierte? Hm, lass mich überlegen… Ich hab' ihn mir geschnappt."

Wie jetzt?

„Aber was war mit Dad?"

„Unterbrich mich nicht, Edward!" Moms Stimme wurde ernst, aber ihr Lächeln war immer noch an seinem Platz. „Ich hab' ihn mir geschnappt, ihn geheiratet und drei wunderbare Kinder bekommen."

Wow, damit hätte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet. Also erging es Dad ähnlich wie mir. Nur mit einem kleinen aber feinen Unterschied, dass er Mom gefunden hatte.

„Edward, ich weiß, dass ist nicht das Aufbauenste, aber es wird besser. Irgendwann kommt das richtige Mädchen, das nur für dich bestimmt ist und dann wird alles so werden, wie du es dir erträumst."

Wie ich es mir erträumte? Genau da lag doch das Problem. Ich träumte nur. In all der Zeit lernte ich kein vernünftiges Mädchen kennen, keines. Die Ironie lag aber noch in einer anderen Stelle. Genau dasselbe, was meine Mutter mir sagte, hatte Alice mir ebenfalls mitgeteilt. Wo würde dieser Mensch sein? Zurzeit nur in meinen Träumen, wie es mir schien.

„Danke Mom. Wenn es auch meine derzeitige Situation nicht schlagartig verbessert, dann weiß ich wenigstens, dass es besser werden kann."

Esme sah mich liebevoll an, kam zu mir hinüber und drückte mich zärtlich. Sie flüsterte mir zu: „Du verdienst jemanden, der dich um deinetwillen liebt." Dann blickte sie mir in die Augen. „Ganz bestimmt!"

Mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn verließ sie mein Zimmer und ließ mich mit meinen Gedanken zurück.

Meine derzeitige Situation? Von den Frauen geliebt – von den Männern gehasst! Es konnte nur noch besser werden.

Wie aus heiterem Himmel, als hätte mich dort oben tatsächlich jemand gehört, läutete die Türglocke. Das machte mich neugierig. Von meinem Stuhl aufgerafft, machte ich mich auf den Weg nach unten. Im selben Moment steckte Alice ihren Kopf aus ihrer Tür. Sie sah mich fragend an. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wir gingen zusammen dem Stimmengewirr hinterher.

In der Halle angekommen, rannte Esme förmlich an uns vorbei und wirbelte aufgeregt mit den Händen. Carlisl stand auf dem Treppenvorsprung und unterhielt sich mit irgendjemandem, der draußen war.

„Edward, meinst du...?", sie ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen.

„Sieht ganz so aus."

Und in diesem Moment durchschritten vier Menschen die Haustür.

Als Erster kam Carlisl wieder herein und nach ihm, tja, da stockte Alice der Atem.

Ein Kerl, nicht viel älter als wir mit honigblondem Haar und stahlblauen Augen trat in den Flur. Sein Blick fiel langsam auf mich und als er Alice erblickte, breitete sich ein dickes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. Nach ihm folgte ein Mädchen, nein eine Frau, wunderschön. So ein Geschöpf hatte ich noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen. Es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass dieser Junge und dieses Mädchen Geschwister waren. Sie sahen sich so ähnlich, nur dass ihre makellosen Gesichtszüge etwas kalt gegen die ihres Bruders wirkten. Und dann kam er: groß, bullig, kurze dunkelbraune Locken. Seine Stimme hätte ich überall herausgehört – Emmett.

„Was geht, Leute? Emmett is in the house! Jetzt wird gerockt!"

Na dann, get the party started!

* * *

**A.N.**

**Danke fürs Lesen!**

**Und ja, jetzt geht es rund, das nächste Kapitel wird interessant und wir werden etwas mehr über Edward erfahren. Die Dinge, die sein Leben verändern.**

**Schöne Ostern, macht mir ein kleines Geschenk und schreibt mir ein kleines Feedback mit euren Gedanken, Wünschen usw! :)**


	5. Hangover u andre alkoholische Probleme

**Hallo an alle!**

**Tut mir schrecklich leid, dass ich euch so lange habe warten lassen. Ostern hat mich total eingenommen und ich musste jede Menge für die Uni lesen.**

**Jedenfalls habe ich meine Pausen zwischen den Veranstaltungen genutzt, mir den ein oder anderen Milchshake gegönnt (Ihr macht mich süchtig nach dem Zeug, ich brauch das beim Schreiben, schlimm) und wie wild drauf los geschrieben. Das Gute daran, das Kapitel ist sogar richtig lang geworden. Ich hoffe, das hilft euch, mir zu vergeben *ganz lieb guck*. :)**

**Danke für alle Kommentare und für die guten Ideen! Ein Trinkspiel hat es mir besonders angetan. Ich habe es jedoch ein wenig modifiziert, also nicht wundern, wenn es etwas anders verläuft, als ihr es vielleicht kennt.**

**Genug der vielen Worte, auf zu einem Kapitel voller Familie, Herz und einer Sache, die unserem lieben Edward wohl noch lange im Gedächtnis bleiben wird…**

**Viel Spaß! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight nor Shakespeare's Hamlet. They all belong to their wonderful authors!**

* * *

**Hangover und andere alkoholische Probleme**

Ich war wie benebelt, als ich die Augen am nächsten Morgen öffnete. Was war letzte Nacht nur passiert?

Ach ja, richtig, die Cullens waren wieder vollzählig… mit einigen Ergänzungen…

Und warum fühlte ich mich so, als hätte mich ein Panzer überfahren? Ah, auch das ließ sich erklären, wenn man seinen Abend mit feierwütigen Studenten verbrachte, die nichts anderes zu tun hatten, als den vergangenen Prüfungsstress in Alkohol zu ertrinken. Daher also der riesige Kater und auch der pelzige Geschmack auf meiner Zunge. Hm, etwas, auf das ich zukünftig verzichten konnte.

Nachdem ich all, naja zumindest die vorhandenen Gedanken gesammelt hatte, schwang ich mich federleicht aus meinem Bett. So federleicht, dass es mich sofort wieder auf die Matratze zog, als mein Kopf und somit auch mein nicht so klarer Verstand höhere Luftebenen durchstreiften. Jupp, Memo an mich selbst: Finger weg vom Alkohol! Jaja, das sagten alle und was kam dabei heraus? Die nächste Party, der nächste Kater, wieder leere Versprechungen und dann begann alles von vorn, ein ewiger Kreis. Ich hasste es.

Ich versuchte es noch einmal, ein Edward Cullen gab sich nicht geschlagen! Das wäre ja noch schöner.

Langsam richtete ich mich auf und wankte zu meinem Badezimmer. Eine schöne heiße Dusche und definitiv jede Menge Zahnpasta sollten meine Stimmung heben. Die ein oder andere Aspirin wäre auch nicht zu verachten.

Das Wasser war herrlich angenehm und vertrieb die bösen Geister. Endlich war der Kopf frei und ich dazu bereit den gestrigen Abend zu rekapitulieren.

Neben dem vielen Alkohol haben mich die Menschen um mich herum am meisten überrascht.

Als Emmett und seine Freunde durch die Eingangstür geschritten kamen, es war ein Schreiten, man konnte es nicht anders bezeichnen, war ich geschockt. Ich war perplex und wusste nicht, was ich von alle dem halten sollte. Ich war beeindruckt und auch irgendwie eingeschüchtert. Fragt sich nur von wem? Dem großen trotteligen Teddybären, der mein Bruder war, von diesem modelartigen Wesen oder von dem Jungen, mit den stahlblauen Augen, der etwas Mystisches an sich hatte? Ich war mir nicht sicher.

Jedoch eines war klar, keiner hielt das, was er versprach. Denn anstelle von vermuteter Arroganz und Narzissmus wurde ich mit den nettesten und wunderbarsten Menschen bekannt gemacht, die ich je in meinem Leben getroffen hatte.

Die blonde Schönheit mit den unendlich langen Beinen und dem Look, als sei sie gerade aus einem Magazin herausgetreten, verwunderte mich sehr.

Rosalie Hale schien unnahbar und irgendwie nicht von dieser Welt. Doch da saß sie nun, uns gegenüber auf der Couch in den Armen meines Bruders. Was Emmett auch für ein Glück hatte. Ein verdammtes Model, ich war mir sicher, dass sie eins war, nannte er seine Freundin. Emmett, der Kerl, der keinen klaren Satz herausbekommen konnte, außer es ging um Essen, Sport oder Autos. Ganz genau der Emmett, dessen Taktgefühl und Niveau zu manchen Tageszeiten weit unter Null lag. – Und dann war da noch der Emmett, der seine Familie über alles liebte und für seine Geschwister alles tun würde. Eben dieser Emmett, der seine Freundin auf Händen tragen würde. Und in diesem Moment gerade der Kerl, der total in diese Frau verschossen war.

Ja, Emmett war ein Glückspilz, doch er hatte es verdient. Wenn nicht er, wer dann? Hm, ach ja, vielleicht ich, wäre zur Abwechslung auch mal ganz nett gewesen.

Tja und Jasper, was konnte ich zu Jasper sagen, außer, dass er nur Augen für Alice hatte? Ich schwöre, just von dem Moment an, als er durch die Türe trat, gab es für ihn nichts mehr außer meiner Schwester. Er, der ruhige Philosoph und sie, die shoppingsüchtige Quasselstrippe – ein Paar ohne Gleichen. Wenn mir vor ein paar Stunden jemand gesagt hätte, dass sich da gerade zwei Seelen gefunden hatten, hätte ich sicher dümmlich gelächelt und diesem Menschen den Vogel gezeigt. Aber jetzt, wo ich es mit eigenen Augen sah, konnte ich es nicht verneinen. Wie war das doch gleich? Liebe auf den ersten Blick? Wer weiß, vielleicht gab es sie ja wirklich. Eigentlich konnte ich mich glücklich schätzen, denn ich durfte diesen bedeutsamen Momenten beiwohnen. Fast zu schön, um wahr zu sein.

Was darauf folgte, war Geschichte. Mom und Dad waren so froh darüber, endlich alle ihre Kinder an einem Tisch sitzen zu haben und teilten voller Freude ein Glas vom besten Wein nach dem anderen aus. Emmett zückte noch eine nicht unbedeutend große Flasche Kräuter und der Abend war gelaufen.

Ja, das erklärte jedes Gefühl, das ich an diesem fortgeschrittenen Morgen fühlte.

Nach einer guten halben Stunde beschloss ich Rücksicht auf unsere Wasserrechnung zu nehmen und stieg endlich aus der Dusche.

Die ausgiebige Mundpflege tat den Rest und ja, so langsam kam ich mir wieder wie ein Mensch vor. Ich betone langsam, denn schnell ging gerade nichts bei mir voran.

Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel bestätigte mir mein Gefühl. Nein, fit war etwas anderes. Aber was sollte man auch nach einer durchzechten Nacht erwarten? Hm, wie ich meine liebe Schwester kannte, jede Menge Action für den darauffolgenden Tag. Ich ließ es einfach auf mich zukommen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anders als gefürchtet, hielten sich die Aktivitäten in Grenzen. Was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass Alice Zeit mit ihrem „Geschenk", wie Emmett Jasper zuvor angekündigt hatte, verbringen wollte. Ehrlich, ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was die beiden hinter Alice' verschlossener Tür anstellten. Sagen wir es mal so, ich hatte eine wage Vermutung, deren Richtigkeit ich jedoch unter keinen Umständen überprüfen wollte.

Eines musste ich Emmett lassen, schlecht im Verkuppeln war er nicht. Außer, dass ich mal wieder leer dabei ausging. Egal, ich freute mich für meine Schwester. Endlich war da einmal ein netter Kerl, der was im Kopf hatte und es schaffte, Alice tatsächlich zuzuhören, ohne dass ihm die Ohren bluteten. Jupp, ein echter Kerl!

Wie gesagt, von Alice und Jasper bekam ich heute nicht viel zu sehen. Mit Rosalie und Emmett war das jedoch eine andere Geschichte.

Ich habe Emmett noch nie so erlebt. Wer konnte denn auch nur im Entferntesten daran denken, dass mein großer Bruder eines Tages einer Frau mit allem, was er hatte, verfallen würde? Also ich nicht!

Allein die Blicke, die er Rose zuwarf, sprachen Bände. Auch wenn Emmett zu 100% Emmett war, also ein trotteliges Riesenbaby, gab er sich dennoch Mühe, Rose zu imponieren. Ihre Reaktionen waren hingegen eher abwertend oder sie ignorierte ihn vollkommen. Doch immer dann, wenn sie wieder wegen Emmett den Kopf in Unglauben schüttelte, hatte sie ein Lächeln auf den Lippen und ihre Augen strahlten.

Anfangs dachte ich, Rosalie wäre so kalt wie ihre Augen blau waren. In solchen kleinen Gesten jedoch sah ich einen ganz anderen Menschen in ihr. Ja, sie war gut für Emmett. Auch wenn deren Beziehung zuweilen etwas komisch erschien. Es klang fast wie eine dieser Soaps, die man tagtäglich im Fernsehen verfolgen konnte – _das Supermodel und das Riesenbaby… Fortsetzung folgt._ Oder so in etwa.

Es sah durchaus danach aus, als hätten meine Geschwister beide ihre andere Hälfte gefunden. Ich war froh darüber. Wer wenn nicht sie, hätte dann eine glückliche Beziehung verdient?

Höchst erfreut über die Tatsache, dass ich den Tag zu meiner freien Verfügung hatte, entschloss ich mich dafür, richtig schön zu entspannen. Mit einem guten Buch und einer Decke setzte ich mich raus auf die 30 m2 große Terrasse. Mancher Leute Wohnung war so groß, bei uns war es eben die Terrasse. Ich weiß, ziemlich protzig, nicht?

Es war recht kühl, gut dass ich noch an die Decke gedachte hatte. Aber zumindest regnete es nicht wie an jedem anderen Tag, die Sonne lugte sogar ein wenig hervor. Ein angenehmer Tag. Ich hätte ein Kreuz im Kalender machen sollen, immer hin waren solche Tage in Forks selten beziehungsweise gar nicht üblich.

„Na Eddie, du alter Streber?! Komm schon, es ist Wochenende, leg das verdammte Buch weg und fang endlich an, Spaß zu haben!"

Und da ging sie, meine schöne Ruhe.

Emmett grinste frech und blinzelte in die Sonne.

„Naa, danke ich hatte gestern Abend genug _Spaß_. Glaubst du, ich trag die Sonnenbrille nur zum Schutz vor der Sonne oder als Accessoire? Die soll meine Augenringe verdecken, du Held! Außerdem, wo ist Rosalie, ich dachte, ihr zwei wärt nicht von einander loszukriegen?"

Emmett schnappte sich einen nahestehenden Stuhl und setzte sich zu mir herüber. Es schien, als hätten wir endlich mal wieder etwas Geschwisterzeit miteinander. Ich klang schon wie ein kleines Mädchen – _Geschwisterzeit_… Aber seit Emmett zur Uni ging, hatten wir so gut wie nie die Gelegenheit miteinander zu reden. Doch jetzt war er da, heute würden wir die Zeit nutzen.

Nachdem sich der wandelnde Riese gesetzt hatte, blickte er zu mir und lachte schelmisch.

„Was, ist das tatsächlich so offensichtlich?", fragte er unschuldig, fast so, als hätte bis jetzt niemand gemerkt, dass er immer zu an Rosalies Fersen hing.

Ironisch gab ich ein langgezogenes: „Neiiiiin", zurück.

„Findest du das schlimm? Echt Eddie, ist das schlimm?" Diesmal war kein Funken Lächerlichkeit in seiner Stimme. Emmett sah bedrückt aus, so ernst. Das war ein seltener Anblick, wenn man bedachte, dass dieser Kerl immer einen kecken Spruch auf den Lippen hatte.

„Ach quatsch! Warum soll das schlimm sein? Ich freue mich für euch, ehrlich! Und dass es noch so gut mit Alice und Jasper klappt, ist prima!"

„Ja, das stimmt." Er lächelte wieder. „Doch was ist mit dir? Kein Mädchen, das dir gefällt?"

„Emmett…", wollte ich ihm nervig antworten, doch er unterbrach mich.

„Schon gut, verstehe. Pass auf: Heute ist Samstag, ergo ganz Forks ist zu Hause und wartet nur darauf, dass etwas abgeht. Wie sieht's aus, Party heute hier bei uns?"

Hoffnungsvoll sah Emmett mich an. War ja klar. Was sollte man auch schon machen, wenn nicht eine Party? Hm, wie wär's mit Entspannen und andere Leute in aller Ruhe ihre Bücher lesen lassen???

„Ich weiß nicht, Em. Außerdem, sind Mom und Dad damit einverstanden?"

„Die sind heute Abend gar nicht da. Dad hat morgen mal keine Schicht. Er will Mom schick ausführen, sie verbringen die Nacht im Hotel. Das heißt für uns, sturmfrei!"

Ich atmete tief ein und aus: „Meinet wegen. Und wen willst du alles zu dieser grandiosen Party einladen?"

„Ich dachte da an alle."

„Wie alle?" Das machte mir ein klein wenig Angst.

„Ach komm schon, Edward, alle aus deiner Schule natürlich! Ich weiß, Alice und du habt noch nicht so viele neue Leute kennengelernt. Aber was ist schon dabei? Heute wird die komplette Oberstufe da sein. Vielleicht ist auch jemand dabei, der dir gefällt…?"

„Tss, ganz sicher nicht." Nein, ganz sicher nicht, so weit kam es noch.

„Komm für einen Abend wird sich schon etwas finden. Die Mädels stehen Schlange nach dir. Du dürftest doch keine Probleme haben. Jedes Mädchen deiner Schule würde dir sicher gern diese Nacht Gesellschaft leisten."

„Emmett, was denkst du eigentlich von mir?! Denkst du, ich such' mir hier eine, leg die flach und freu mich meines Lebens?" Jetzt hatte er es geschafft, schön, nun war ich wütend.

„Du klingst wie eine feige Jungfrau, die Angst vorm ersten Mal hat!" Diesen Satz ließ Emmett einfach so im Raum stehen. Ich konnte sehen, dass er angespannt die Stirn runzelte und mich ungläubig ansah.

„Oh Gott, Eddie, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung. Du bist wirklich noch Jungfrau?!"

Am liebsten hätte ich ihm darauf zurückgegeben, _nein Emmett, das bin ich nicht, aber das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an._ Stattdessen wandte ich meinen Blick zur Seite und starrte ins Nichts. Mein erstes und einziges Mal war schon eine ganze Weile her und Emmett war nicht gerade die Person, mit der ich darüber reden wollte. Sollte er doch denken, was er wollte. Dann war Edward Cullen eben für die anderen noch eine Jungfrau oder nicht, denn die Gerüchte, die sich um mich rankten, behaupteten das glatte Gegenteil, aber es spielte keine Rolle. Nichts hätte unwichtiger sein können, als die Meinung unwissender Leute, die meinten, alles zu wissen. Ich war dessen so überdrüssig und sie merkten es nicht einmal.

Emmett bemerkte durchaus meinen inneren Kampf, doch er missinterpretierte ihn. Er dachte, er hätte mich in eine peinliche Situation gebracht. Gut, das stimmte, aber er maß dem Ganzen eine andere Bedeutung zu als ich.

„Ich sag's keinem, versprochen. Lassen wir uns einfach davon überraschen, was der Abend bringt", sagte er und legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter.

„Schon klar, Em."

Das war unser ‚Männergespräch'. Emmett ging kurz darauf, da ihm eingefallen war, dass er noch etwas Wichtiges zu tun hätte. Dass dieses Etwas mit _R_ anfing und mit _osalie_ aufhörte, war ja klar. Jedenfalls hatte ich nun endlich wieder meine verdiente Ruhe. Das brachte mich jedoch leider nur zum Nachdenken. Wer hätte gedacht, dass mich ein so simples Thema total aus der Bahn werfen würde?

Naja, wie Emmett bereits sagte – Abwarten, was der Abend bringen würde.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich machte mich für die bevorstehende Party fertig. Nicht zu übertrieben, dachte ich mir. Eine schwarze anliegende Jeans, ein blaues Shirt und Sneakers, das war mein Outfit. Da es sich um Alice' Lieblingshose handelte, war ich mir sicher, dass sie zufrieden mit meiner Aufmachung sein würde. Und was mit den Haaren anstellen? Nichts, wie immer die übliche Unordnung. Etwas anderes wäre auch gar nicht in Frage gekommen, schließlich handelte es sich hier um mein Markenzeichen. Wieso also die Leute verwirren?

Als ich nach unten ging, war die Party schon in vollem Gange. Alice hatte sich einmal wieder selbst übertroffen. Das Wohnzimmer wurde kurzerhand zum Dancefloor. Die Couch stand an der Wand und kreierte eine Lounge zum Chillen. Verdammt, wo hatte sie die riesige Discokugel her, die jetzt an der Stelle des Kronleuchters hing? Ja, Alice schaffte es immer wieder, mich zu beeindrucken. Wie sie das nur immer machte? Ich sagte es doch, sie musste eine kleine Hexe sein, eine andere Erklärung war gar nicht möglich. Niemand hätte es geschafft unsere Wohnstube in nur so kurzer Zeit in ein angesagtes Tanzlokal zu verwandeln. Alice war eben Alice.

Es waren unheimlich viele Leute da. Menschen, die ich nicht sehen wollte und Menschen die ich erst recht unter keinen Umständen sehen wollte. Prima.

„Hey Edward. Willst'n Bier?"

Jasper hielt mir eine Flasche entgegen und feixte mich freundlich an. Ich nahm das Bier, dankte ihm und quälte mich durch die sich hin und her bewegende Menschenmasse. Eine riesige Silhouette lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Wow, dass ich euch hier gefunden habe, grenzt an ein Wunder. Ein Glück, dass du so ein Monster bist, Em. Ich schwöre, ich hätte euch sonst glatt übersehen. Alter, das können doch unmöglich nur die Leute aus unserer Schule sein. Ich mein, ich kenn nicht alle. Aber einige von diesen Kunden, habe ich definitiv noch nie gesehen."

„Emmett dachte und du weißt, was dabei herauskommt, wenn Emmett denkt, je mehr Leute desto mehr Fun. Ich sage dazu nur, übertrieben!", sagte die kleine Frau mit der stacheligen Frisur und steckte meinem großen Bruder die Zunge raus.

„Hab ich mir schon fast gedacht. Übrigens Alice, du siehst bezaubernd aus." Das war nicht übertreiben. Sie hatte ein rotes Cocktailkleid an und ihre Haare standen frech nach allen Seiten ab. Manchmal konnte sie den Teufel in sich unterdrücken und ein richtiger kleiner Engel sein. Wie gesagt, aber eben nur manchmal.

„Vielen Dank, Edward. Du siehst auch gar nicht so übel aus, besonders in dieser Hose." Sie zwinkerte mir zu und tanzte leichtfüßig hinüber zu Jasper, dessen Augen aufleuchteten, als er Alice erblickte.

Ich wusste es doch, die Hose war der Hammer!

Den ganzen Abend über versuchte ich allen männlichen Klassenkameraden und den nervigen Weibern auszuweichen. Leider nicht immer mit Erfolg. Einige nagelten mir ein Gespräch an die Backe und reckten mir dabei ihren geballten, zumindest dachten sie das, Busen ins Gesicht. Meine einzige Möglichkeit aus diesem Dilemma war die Flucht nach vorn. Was mit anderen Worten der Weg zur Bar war. Nach unzähligen Bier mit Jasper und einigen Rum-Cola ließ ich mich aufs Sofa fallen und hoffte auf Schlaf. Das erinnerte mich an die Worte Hamlets, Shakespeare wusste einfach immer die richtigen Worte für jede Gelegenheit.

_Sterben – Schlafen –_

_Schlafen! Vielleicht auch träumen! – Ja, da liegt's:_

_Was in dem Schlaf für Träume kommen mögen,_

_Wenn wir den Drang des Ird'schen abgeschüttelt,_

_Das zwingt uns stillzustehen. _

(Shakespeare: V.1687 ff.)

Ja, wie gern hätte ich jetzt Erholung in einem entspannenden und erfrischenden Schlaf gefunden und den ganzen Käse des Tages hinter mir gelassen. Vielleicht nicht ganz so philosophisch und tragisch wie Hamlets Geschichte, aber dennoch äußerst passend.

Ich war betrunken, ich konnte es in meinen Knochen spüren. Meine Wahrnehmung war auch bereits schleierhaft. Doch nichts da, von wegen den Armen und Schwachen helfen und sie ihren Rausch ausschlafen lassen. Ich wurde von meinem gemütlichen Platz gerissen und befand mich schlagartig in der Küche. Ich wollte diesen Platz doch meiden, keinen Alkohol mehr…

Auf einmal hörte ich Emmetts allesübertönende Stimme und alles ergab auf einmal einen Sinn.

„So Leute, wer hat Lust auf ein Trinkspiel? Wie wär's mit PKW-Action?" **(Danke ViSissi, für die Idee!)**

_Oh nein, bitte nicht, lass mich sterben, jetzt und hier._ Ich wollte doch nur noch schlafen!

„Ok, für alle, die nicht wissen, wie das Ganze funktioniert, hier eine kurze Einweisung. Normalerweise könnt ihr freiwählen, aber nicht heute. Wir machen es interessanter und schreiben alle Optionen auf Zettel: Fragen, die man wahrheitsgemäß beantworten muss, diverse Aktionen und natürlich das übliche P für die Prozente, wie sehr man jemanden mag oder eben nicht. Ach ja, das beste, K für Küssen steht natürlich auch auf Zetteln. Alles wird gemischt und verdeckt auf den Tisch gelegt. Tyler, dort drüben steht eine leere Flasche, hol die mal her." Ich kannte das Spiel, aber diese Regeln waren mir neu oder hatte ich einfach nur nicht mehr alle Sinne beieinander?

„Du Em", stammelte ich los, „für was brauchen wir die Flasche?"

„Jetzt kommt die Neuerung des Spiels, gut dass du gefragt hast, Edward. Ok, Flaschendrehen ist allen klar?" Geraune und zustimmendes Nicken. „Der erste Spin mit der Flasche zeigt auf die Person, die die Tat ausführen soll und der zweite Spin wählt den Co dazu aus. Beide, Co und Spieler müssen jeweils einen Tequila-Shot nehmen, bevor sie die Aktion ausführen. Alles so weit klar? Dann kann's ja losgehen!"

Ich blickte um mich herum, wir waren jede Menge Leute. Spiele waren doch immer noch die beste Art und Weise eine Party in Gang zu halten. Ich hoffte nur, dass ich nicht irgendetwas Dummes machen musste. Hoffentlich würde ich mich morgen nicht mehr daran erinnern. Ja, das war vielleicht das einzig Gute daran.

Die erste Runde setzte ich aus, ich wollte beobachten. Gut, irgendwie war alles verschwommen und so richtig gerafft, worum es ging beziehungsweise, wer überhaupt dran war, hatte ich auch nicht. Aber ich versuchte zumindest irgendwie mitzuhalten. Emmett hatte mir bereits mitgeteilt, dass es keinen Ausweg gäbe und ich mitmachen müsste, ob ich wollte oder nicht. Es gab kein Entkommen, dann lieber zusehen und lernen.

Da mein Bruder das Spiel vorgeschlagen hatte, war auch er der Erste, der die Flasche drehte. Mann, hatte er ein Glück, die Flasche zeigte auf Rosalie. Ich konnte sehen, dass Emmett ein dickes Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte. Ob das mit den Aufgaben auf den Zetteln zu tun hatte?

Beide nahmen einen kräftigen Schluck Alkohol, Rosalie zitterte vor Ekel und verzog das Gesicht. Emmet zog eine Karte und feixte in die Runde.

„Ha, ich hab ein K, K wie Küssen. Rose, ich brauche dich mal eben." Bah, ich konnte gar nicht hin gucken. Die Menge pfiff und feuerte die beiden an, während die sich gegenseitig die Zungen in die Hälse steckten. Nein, man musste sich nicht alles ansehen. Es war gar nicht schlimm, Details auszulassen.

Als beide letztendlich Luftholen mussten, konnte das Spiel weitergehen. Eine schon ziemlich angetrunkene Rosalie war als nächste an der Reihe die Flasche zu drehen.

Rose drehte und legte etwas zu viel Kraft hinein. Sie kicherte wie wild, was der Flasche aber auch nicht half, auf dem Tisch zu bleiben. Im hohen Bogen ging es ab auf den Boden. Mit Geklirr und Geräuschen von zerspringendem Glas, wurde festgestellt, dass wir eine neue Flasche brauchten – wie aufmerksam. Dennoch hatte irgendjemand mitgedacht, denn jetzt hatte Rose eine Plastikflasche, die nicht mehr kaputtgehen konnte.

Tyler, ein Junge aus meinem Jahrgang war an der Reihe. Er drehte und es erwischte Lauren. Beiden wurde ein Glas mit Tequila gereicht und weiter ging das schöne Spiel. Jetzt wurde es interessant. Sagte ich bereits, dass der Kuss widerlich war? Dann würde diese Aktion alles toppen.

Tyler las stolz seinen Zettel vor und Lauren machte en Gesicht, als hätte sie nur darauf gewartet: „Lecke Schokosoße vom Körper deines Mitspielers. Hm, jamjam."

Diese Prozedur wollte ich erst recht nicht sehen. Ich schnappte mir noch ein Bier und ging erst wieder zurück an den Tisch, als alle bereits wieder in Besitz ihrer Klamotten waren, bevorzugt mit bedecktem Körper.

Das Bier war keine gute Idee. Anscheinend addierte sich der Alkohol nicht zu meinem bereits vorhandenen Wert, er potenzierte ihn und ich kam mir noch besoffener vor als vorher, super. _Gut gemacht, Edward._ Naja, Alkohol löst Hemmungen, nicht? Ich glaubte, dass der Moment gekommen war, voll ins Spiel einzusteigen.

Nach einigen Runden war ich dann auch endlich dran. Viele hatten sich bereits gesagt, wie sehr sie sich hassten oder wild irgendwo herumgeknutscht. Am besten war der Kuss zwischen Tyler und Eric, jupp, beide Gesichter sprachen Bände. Aber damit musste man rechnen.

Mein Spin verließ relativ unglücklich, jedoch zerschmetterte ich nicht die Flasche. Der zweite Versuch glückte, naja, wenn man das _Glück_ nennen konnte und zeigte auf Jessica.

Kurze Erläuterung: Jessica war einfach nur bäh und rannte mir seit dem ersten Schultag hinterher. Diese Runde würde interessant werden.

Ich nahm meinen Schluck und wollte mir ein Kärtchen ziehen, doch Emmett war schneller, grinste frech und drückte mir einen Zettel in die Hand.

„Hey, danke Mann, aber das hätte ich noch allein hinbekommen", sagte ich zwischen zwei Hicksern.

„Kein Ding, Eddie, du wirst mir danken." Und das war der Satz, bei dem ich hätte stutzig werden müssen. Doch mein träges Gehirn arbeitete auf Sparflamme.

Eine Aktionskarte. Ich las vor, ohne auch nur im Geringsten darüber nachzudenken, was ich eigentlich las. Erst danach traf mich der Schlag.

„Schnapp dir deinen Gegenüber und verbringe eine aufregende Nacht mit ihm!"

Als es endlich _klick_ machte, hatte Jessica mich schon von meinem Platz gezogen und zerrte mich die Treppen hinauf. Wie sie den Weg in mein Zimmer gefunden hatte, war mir schleierhaft. Nur eins war mir bewusst, kaum im Zimmer angelangt, hatte ich ihre Lippen auf den meinen und ihre Hände waren überall auf meinem Körper.

Sie verknotete ihre Hände in meinen Haaren und zog an ihnen. Ungewollt, aber nicht mehr Herr über meine Sinne, stöhnte ich vor Schmerz. Das ermutigte sie nur noch weiter und sie zog mich hinüber zu meinem Bett.

Ich konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, da waren auch schon meine Sachen bis auf meine Boxer-Shorts auf dem Boden. Wie Jessica mich und sich selbst ausziehen konnte, ohne von mir abzulassen, war mir ein Rätsel.

Da lag sie nun, auf meinem Bett, ohne jegliches Kleidungsstück, das sie bedeckte. Und ich? Ich stand vor meinem Bett, wie ein Vollidiot und wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Dieses Mädchen war bereit für mich, wollte mich und wartete nur darauf, dass ich ihr Gesellschaft leistete und sie zu einer weiteren Eroberung von mir machte. Schließlich war es das, was sie von mir dachte. Sie wollte Edward Cullen, den Kerl, der angeblich schon so viele Mädchen in sein Bett bekommen hatte. Es war ihr egal, ob ich sie mochte, wahrscheinlich mochte sie mich auch nicht, sie wollte nur Sex. Hemmungslosen Sex – so eine dumme naive Göre!

Der Raum war dunkel, so hatte ich die Möglichkeit, sie näher zu beobachten. Ich sah nicht viel, erstens war kein Licht da und zweitens waren meine Sinne viel zu benebelt. Irgendwie erinnerte mich die ganze Sache an etwas. Es war fast wie ein Déjà-vu.

Ich musste nachdenken.

Ich entschuldigte mich, ging ins Bad und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Ruhe, das war es, was ich brauchte. In meinem Kopf hämmerte es und ich war total verwirrt.

_Verdammt Cullen, da hast du ein Mädchen, dass dich will. Ihr seid betrunken, nackt und willig, nicht? Dann nichts wie hin!_ Das wollte mir meine innere Stimme weiß machen. Und dann war da noch die andere Stimme, die so entfernt und mir doch so nah erschien. Ich kannte diese zweite Stimme, sie war mir vertraut und ich erinnerte mich wieder daran, wo ich sie schon einmal gehört hatte – in meinen Träumen.

„_Edward", sagte sie lachend und grinste dabei über beide Ohren, „weißt du, irgendwann, ja, da bin ich mir ganz sicher, irgendwann wirst du ein Mädchen glücklich machen. Und dann, dann wirst auch du unendlich glücklich sein. Das wünsche ich dir von ganzem Herzen. Ich hab' dich lieb, mein Edward!"_

Die Stimme meines Engels drang wieder an mein Ohr.

Jessica würde mich nicht glücklich machen, niemals. So kitschig das auch klingen mag, ich wollte eine Frau, die ich lieben konnte, der ich Vertrauen schenkte und die für mich die wichtigste Person im Leben sein würde.

Ich kannte so einen Menschen, wir waren sogar sehr gut befreundet, sie war meine beste Freundin. Doch das war schon längst nicht mehr der Fall. Zu viele Kilometer, unbeantwortete Briefe und dämliche Gerüchte lagen zwischen uns.

Mit den Händen auf das Waschbecken gelehnt, blickte ich in den Spiegel. Mein Gesicht sah leer aus, müde und irgendwie verstört. Eine heiße Dusche würde helfen. So entging ich meinen Gedanken und dem Mädchen, das da draußen auf meinem Bett auf mich wartete. Sie würde vergeblich warten, ich hatte kein Interesse daran, ihr beizuwohnen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als ich leise mein Zimmer betrat, war mein Bett leer und die Sachen, die auf meinem Fußboden lagen, waren nur noch meine.

Jessica war gegangen, zum Glück. Was sie den anderen erzählen würde, interessierte mich nicht. Vielleicht sagte sie die Wahrheit, vielleicht hatte sie es aber auch aufgrund ihres Alkoholpegels vergessen oder sich eine Lüge ausgedacht, die sie in die Hal of Fame meiner 'Betthasen' aufnahm.

Ich wollte nur noch schlafen und diesen Tag vergessen. Tss, wer hätte sich so eine Gelegenheit entgehen lassen? Keiner außer mir, das war wohl klar. _Tja, aber so ist das Leben._

Bald würde dieser Abschnitt so wie so ein Ende haben. Nicht mehr lange und ich könnte aus diesem Kaff verschwinden, die Schule hinter mir lassen und etwas Neues beginnen.

* * *

**A.N.: Danke fürs Lesen!**

**Das Kapitel war 3x so lang wie die vorhergehenden, aber es musste alles in eines hinein. Das wird sicherlich keine Gewohnheit werden, sorry.**

**Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wo es Edward im nächsten Kapitel hin verschlägt, dann schreibt mir einfach eine nette Anmerkung. Ich habe mir überlegt, dass die Originellsten eine Vorschau bekommen sollten. So habt ihr schon einen kleinen Vorgeschmack und müsst nicht ganz so lange warten :). Was denkt ihr?**

**P.S.: Habt ihr schon mal meinen One-Shot gelesen? Ich bin recht stolz darauf, guckt mal rein, würde mich freuen! (**_**Der Tag an dem ich lernte zu leben**_**)**

**Quellenangabe: Shakespeare, William: Hamlet. Heft 131. Hamburger Lesehefte. Husum: o.J.**


	6. Back to Forks

**Ich entsende euch ein sonniges Hallo!**

Diesmal habe ich mich sofort ans Schreiben gemacht und hoffe, dass euch die Zeit nicht zu lang zwischen den Updates vorkam.

Natürlich darf der obligatorische Milchshake nicht fehlen. Heute ist es Mango, nach Erdbeere, Apfel und Kirsch musste mal was Neues her ;). Dank euch werde ich mich wahrscheinlich noch durch die komplette Karte trinken. Aber was tut man nicht alles für die lieben Leser? Ich mach das gern für euch ;)!

Vielen Dank für eure Kommentare! Wenn euch das Lesen meiner Geschichte auch nur halb so viel Freude bereitet, wie mir das Lesen eurer Kommis, dann bin ich glücklich! Ein großes Dankeschön an **couchkartoffel**, dein Kommentar war einfach nur zucker süß! :)

Dieses Kapitel ist eine Art Füller, also erwartet nicht allzu viel Action… obwohl, Edward trifft eine Entscheidung...

Dennoch, viel Spaß beim Lesen des 6. Kapitels!

* * *

**Back to Forks**

**(**Flashback**)**

_Da lag sie nun, auf meinem Bett, ohne jegliches Kleidungsstück, das sie bedeckte. Und ich? Ich stand vor meinem Bett, wie ein Vollidiot und wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Dieses Mädchen war bereit für mich, wollte mich und wartete nur darauf, dass ich ihr Gesellschaft leistete und sie zu einer weiteren Eroberung von mir machte. Schließlich war es das, was sie von mir dachte. Sie wollte Edward Cullen, den Kerl, der angeblich schon so viele Mädchen in sein Bett bekommen hatte. Es war ihr egal, ob ich sie mochte, wahrscheinlich mochte sie mich auch nicht, sie wollte nur Sex. Hemmungslosen Sex – so eine dumme naive Göre!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Doch ich konnte und wollte nicht.

Dieser verhängnisvolle Tag blieb mir noch lange im Gedächtnis. Anders als erhofft, hatte ich die Ereignisse nicht vergessen. Und ich dachte schon, ich hätte zu viel Alkohol getrunken, anscheinend jedoch nicht genug. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich wurde immer wieder heimgesucht und fragte mich, ob ich damals vielleicht doch einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Wer weiß? Die Zeit ließ sich nicht zurückdrehen und was geschehen oder eben nicht geschehen war, war Geschichte – zum Glück!

Denn bei genauerer Betrachtung wurde klar, _Edward, du hast dir jede Menge Ärger erspart!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heute, fünf Jahre nach dieser herrlich chaotischen Party, man beachte den Sarkasmus, hatte ich mich von solch einem Lotterleben distanziert. Gut, ich ging noch auf Campusfeten, doch vom Alkohol hielt ich mich weitestgehend fern. Ja, es gab Menschen, die ihre Vorsätze tatsächlich umsetzten, so etwas sollte ab und an doch vorkommen.

Das einzige Mal, bei dem ich mich hatte so richtig gehen lassen, war zu Emmetts Hochzeit im vergangenen Jahr. Es war aber auch ein Tag zum Feiern! Glückliche Menschen, fröhliche Gesichter und eine umwerfend schöne Braut, die jetzt offizielle zu meiner Familie gehörte. Rosalie Hale war nunmehr Rosalie Cullen – ja, das passte ganz gut. Emmett würde dem sicherlich zustimmen.

Rosalie und Emmett waren die ersten, die den Bund der Ehe eingingen. Doch da sich Alice und Esme so viel Mühe bei all den Vorbereitungen gegeben hatten, sollte die nächste Feier sicher nicht lange auf sich warten. Schließlich waren diese beiden Wedding-Planer jetzt in Übung, das musste genutzt werden. Außerdem kam noch erschwerend dazu, dass Jasper Alice bereits zu seiner Verlobten und damit zur zukünftigen Mrs. Jasper Hale gemacht hat. Lustig, wie die Namen vom eine auf den anderen übergingen.

Tja, alle glücklich, bis auf einen – das _schwarze Schaf_. Jupp, damit war ich dann wohl gemeint.

Man müsste meinen, mit 23 hätte sich da so langsam aber sicher etwas getan, aber nein, bei Edward Cullen war das nicht der Fall. Wer hätte auch irgendetwas anderes erwartet? Seid ehrlich…

Ich bin in Carlisls Fußstapfen getreten und studierte nun seit einiger Zeit in Harvard an der Medical School. Mein Studium vereinnahmte mich voll und ganz. Ich war _der_ Elitestudent schlechthin.

Selbst wenn mir jemand besonderes über den Weg gelaufen wäre, Medizin und Beziehungen vertrugen sich nicht. Wie meine Eltern das auf die Reihe bekamen und das mit drei eigensinnigen Kindern, war mir ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln.

Doch ich hatte mich für diesen Weg entschieden. Ich wollte es so.

Ich bewunderte meinen Vater, das tat ich schon immer. Er hatte die Fähigkeit, Menschen zu retten, ihre Lebensqualität zu verbessern. Genau das wollte ich auch. So albern es klang, ich wollte die Welt verändern. Wenn es auch nur irgendeinen Menschen gab, der durch mich glücklicher werden würde, dann hätte sich die ganze Schufterei gelohnt. Und Dank meiner guten Noten und schnellen Auffassungsgabe, wie es meine Dozenten formulierten, war ich nicht mehr weit davon entfernt, mein Ziel tatsächlich in die Realität umzusetzen.

Ich ackerte wie blöde, las weitaus mehr als erforderlich und blieb stundenlang im Labor. Das bisschen Freizeit, das ich mir gönnte, bestand aus einem guten Buch und jeder Menge Musik oder aus Sport, den ich versuchte, regelmäßig über die Woche zu verteilen. Das war wichtig, denn vom Lernen wird man dick! Ja, kein Mist, auch ich musste auf mich achten.

Andauernd schickte Esme Kekse und Zucker im Allgemeinen war ja auch wichtig, um den Kopf bei Laune zu halten. Aber puh, krieg das erstmal wieder von den Rippen… **(Selbst Edward muss auf seine Taille achten! Jaja, auch Mr. Perfect hat kleine Macken ^^)**

Das machte sich im Endeffekt jedoch bezahlt, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Also der Sport, nicht das Futtern, was ihr wieder denkt…

Dank meine ‚Supergene', wie Alice zu sagen pflegte, hatte ich die Möglichkeit den einen oder anderen Job als Model anzunehmen. Viel Zeit dafür war nicht übrig, aber es bildete einen willkommenen Gegensatz zur Medizin. Zumindest hatten sie eines gemein, es ging bei beiden Disziplinen, gut Modeln würde ich nicht gerade als Disziplin bezeichnen, um den menschlichen Körper, nicht? Auf jeden Fall freute sich das Portemonnaie und ich konnte einfach mal den Kopf abschalten und den Prüfungsstress hinter mir lassen. Außerdem lernte ich so viele interessante Leute kennen, ein zweites Standbein war auch nicht verkehrt. – Doch mein Herz gehörte nur der Medizin. **(hexhex, hier hat sich deine Idee eingeschlichen)**

Nach zehn Semestern blanker Theorie, zumindest fast ausschließlich, standen endlich Praktika an! Wir führten bereits einige im kleineren Rahmen durch, aber jetzt war da ein komplettes Praxissemester, das auf mich wartete.

Meine Vorfreude und Aufregung war unbeschreiblich. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich einmal richtige Klinikluft schnuppern. Obwohl es da durchaus Gerüche gab, auf die man hätte gut und gerne verzichten können. Aber ihr wisst doch, was ich meine, nicht?

Ich war mir noch nicht ganz sicher, wo ich mich um einen Platz bewerben sollte. Mein großer Vorteil anderen gegenüber: Mit meinen Noten hätte ich überall hingehen können. Doch wollte ich das überhaupt?

Ich wollte irgendwo hingehen, wo ich tatsächlich engen Kontakt zu den Patienten haben konnte. Dahin, wo ich von engagierten Ärzten lernen konnte, die mir halfen, wenn es Probleme gab. Karrieregeile Idioten konnte ich nicht ab, die krochen den Klinikchefs reihenweise in die Ärsche und vergaßen dabei das Wesentliche. Und kleine poplige Studenten waren denen doch völlig egal. Nein, das sollte definitiv nicht der Ort werden, an dem ich ein halbes Jahr lang meiner Arbeit nachgehen würde.

Kompetenz und Herz – das waren die Kriterien, die meine Praktikumsstelle auszeichnen sollten.

Das Seattle Grace hatte einen sehr guten Ruf und war eine der besten Ausbildungsstätten, die mir geläufig waren. **(Das war mein Outing, ich bin Grey's Anatomy süchtig, wer noch?)**

Hm, Seattle, da war es auch nur noch ein Katzensprung bis nach Hause, bis nach Forks.

Wenn ich recht darüber nachdachte, fiel mir auf, dass ich meine Eltern schon eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Die arme Esme; Mütter machten sich immer um alle zu viele Sorgen. Aber ich konnte es durchaus nachempfinden, schließlich fehlte sie mir auch. Dennoch, ich schaffte es nicht einmal regelmäßig anzurufen. Ob Lernen die Universalausrede für alles war? Da war ich mir nicht so sicher. Esme und Carlisl hatten mich immer in allem unterstützt. Es spielte keine Rolle, um was es sich handelte oder wie verrückt es war, sie deckten mir den Rücken und waren an meiner Seite. Sagte ich bereits, dass ich die besten Eltern hatte? Anscheinend nicht oft genug, denn ich war mir nicht mehr sicher, wann ich diese Tatsache das letzte Mal so deutlich vor Augen hatte. _Edward, du bist ein richtig beschissener Sohn!_ Jaja, das wusste ich bereits, danke…

Und wann hatte ich meine Geschwister zuletzt gesehen, mit allen rumgehangen und einfach frei gequatscht? Alle auf einmal zu Rosalies und Emmetts Hochzeit, doch das lag auch eine ganze Weile zurück.

Alice und Jasper waren vor kurzem hier in der Stadt. Jasper musste der Arbeit wegen nach Boston; ein Geschäftspartner seines Vaters hatte hier eine neue Geldquelle erschlossen. Da Jasper Juniorchef war, lag es in seinem Aufgabenbereich, dies in die Hand zu nehmen. Tja, da die beiden nun mal da waren, hätte man auch etwas unternehmen können, aber ich hatte keine Zeit für sie, nicht wirklich. Alice war traurig darüber, denn sie hatte sich die Zeit mit mir schon ausgemalt. Bei den ganzen Gesprächen rund ums Geschäft ihres Verlobten, war sie natürlich nicht involviert und hatte sich sicherlich zu Tode gelangweilt. Gut, sie wird schon die eine oder andere Boutique leergekauft haben, aber die Erfüllung war es sicherlich nicht.

Bah, ich konnte es einfach nicht fassen. _Cullen, was war mit dir los? Krieg dein Leben auf die Reihe und gib verdammt noch mal den Menschen, die dich lieben, das was sie am meisten brauchen. Und so wahnsinnig das auch erscheinen mag, im Moment bist das nun mal gerade _du_!_

Ok, ich wusste, was ich zu tun hatte. Wer weiß, vielleicht hatte ich ja auch zwischen dem Klinikstress ein bisschen Zeit, um etwas mit meiner Familie zu machen? Definitiv, das war ich ihnen schuldig.

Und genau just in diesem Moment kam mir _die_ Idee.

Von Seattle war es nicht weit bis Forks – hm, guter Punkt.

Was brachte mich noch näher zu meinen Lieben?

Wenn da doch nur irgendwo ein Platz wäre, an dem ich den besten Unterricht bekommen könnte und ich noch näher bei meiner Familie wäre! Ginge das nicht? War es nicht möglich?

Halt – wer war mein bester Lehrmeister und mein größtes Vorbild überhaupt?

Mein Dad.

Was war er von Beruf?

Ein verdammt guter Arzt, der auch noch nebenbei der Klinikchef des Forks' General war. Bingo.

Ich hatte einen Anruf zu tätigen, sofort – _Forks, ich komme!_

* * *

**A.N.** Sorry, so lang wie das letzte Kapitel ist dieses nicht geworden…

Nur um euch auf dem Laufenden zu halten, beendet wurde dieses mit einem Melone-Shake ;).

Über ein kleines Kommentar würde ich mich wie immer riesig freuen!

Danke fürs Lesen!!!

Eure HaylesHayles

**P.S.** Hier eine Story mit den wärmsten Empfehlungen von mir: **Only Human by Amethyst Jackson.**


	7. Chris

So, hier habt ihr das nächste Kapitel. Dieses ist wieder etwas länger geworden, ich hoffe, das freut euch. Und wir haben Action!!! Übrigens, dieses Kapitel ist an all jene gerichtet, die sich etwas ganz besonderes wünschten... speziell an **couchkartoffel**, du weißt warum ;). Ich konnte auch wieder ein paar Ideen einbauen, danke dafür! Und vielen Dank an all die Leute, die mir nette und auch kritische Kommentare gesendet haben. Macht weiter so, das macht mich glücklich.

Übrigens, wen es interessiert, Maracuja war's diesmal ;). *hehe*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. Just messing with the chracters ;)!

* * *

**Chris**

Ich bekam ein Freizeichen.

Bereits nach dem ersten Klingeln meldete sich eine Frauenstimme am Apparat.

„Fork's General. Sie sprechen mit Schwester Lauren, was kann ich für Sie tun?", sang sie ihren wahrscheinlich schon längst verinnerlichten Text herunter.

„Guten Tag, Schwester Lauren. Mein Name ist Edward Cullen…" Weiter kam ich nicht, denn ich hörte am anderen Ende ein angespanntes Einatmen und irgendwie schien mir die Frau etwas verwirrt zu sein. Ich konnte deutlich hören, dass sie die Luft anhielt.

„Edward Cullen?", fragte sie endlich ganz perplex.

Ich stotterte nur herum: „Em, ja?"

Auf einmal quietschte es und ich hatte schon die Befürchtung, dass meine Ohren einen bleibenden Schaden erlitten hatten.

„Oh mein Gott, Edward Cullen! Ich glaub es einfach nicht. Erinnerst du dich noch an mich? Ich bin's, Lauren. Wir hatten zusammen English!"

Und nun? Ich hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wer diese Frau sein sollte. Und sollte ich tatsächlich mit ihr zur High School gegangen sein, dann zählte sie garantiert zu den Mädchen, die ich unbedingt vergessen wollte. Meinet wegen, ich machte eine gute Miene zum bösen Spiel, denn schließlich wollte ich ja noch etwas von ihr. Ich nutzte meine freundlichste Stimme, lächelte ins Telefon und ließ meinen unmenschlich großen Scharm spielen. Mir konnte keiner widerstehen.

„Oh ja klar, Lauren! Wie konnte ich dich nur vergessen? Verzeih mir bitte. Sag, wie geht es dir?" Eigentlich war ich daran und an einem Austausch an belanglosen Floskeln in keinster Wiese interessiert, aber meine Mutter hatte mich ja gut erzogen. Also hörte ich geduldig zu.

Leider ging das irgendwie nach hinten los und sie verstand meine Freundlichkeit als Einladung und schnatterte frei darauf los. Alles, was ich tun konnte, war zuhören, _hm _und _oh_ an den passenden Stellen sagen und ansonsten nur schweigen.

Nach gefühlten zehn Stunden wusste ich alles über Laurens Leben, ich schwöre, alles! Wie interessant… Sie hatte sich also diesen Tyler-Typen geangelt und war immer noch die dickste Freundin von Jessica Stanley, wie toll. Ja, alle Welt erinnerte sich an Jessica… Sozusagen kam ich gerade vom Regen in die Traufe.

„Und Edward, was gibt es bei dir Neues? Bist du vergeben? Komm, du hast doch bestimmt eine Freundin, nicht?"

Puh, anstrengendes Kind, aber ich blieb wie immer die Höflichkeit in Person.

„Ehrlich gesagt, Lauren, so viel Zeit habe ich leider nicht, um dieses spannende Gespräch mit dir fortzusetzen. Vielleicht ein andermal." Lügner.

„Ach, kein Problem. So, em, warum hattest du eigentlich angerufen? Was kann ich für dich tun, Edward?" Aha, sie dachte doch mit, naja, wenigstens ein bisschen, nicht?

„Eigentlich wollte ich gerne meinen Vater sprechen. Ist das möglich, hat er Zeit?"

Wildes Rumklicken am anderen Ende der Leitung, dann war wieder Laurens Stimme zu hören.

„Ja, das geht, ich hab' grad mal nachgeschaut. Er hat Pause und müsste in seinem Büro sein. Ich stell dich gleich durch."

„Danke, Lauren." Diesmal war meine Freundlichkeit nicht gespielt. Ich freute mich, dass sie so schnell handelte.

„Gern geschehen, Edward. Wir hören uns!"

Auch wenn Lauren zuweilen nervig schien, so wusste sie dennoch, was sie tat. Vielleicht hatten sich einige Leute doch im Laufe der Zeit verändert. Wer weiß.

Als ich so in Gedanken versunken war, dran Musik an mein Ohr. Ein Klavierstück versüßte mir die Wartezeit.

Es kam mir bekannt vor, irgendwie. Wo hatte ich es schon einmal gehört? Egal, wo und in welchem Zusammenhang auch immer, es gab mir ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Ich schloss die Augen und genoss es. Ich ertappte mich sogar dabei, wie ich die Finger auf meinem Tisch hin und her bewegte. Fast so, als spielte ich auf einem Klavier.

Es war ewig her, dass ich das letzte Mal an einem Flügel saß. Ich wollte einfach nicht mehr spielen, warum, das wusste ich nicht mehr. Esme war sehr traurig über diese Entscheidung, sie liebte es, wenn ich ihr vorspielte. Vor allem liebte sie Für Elise. Gerade verspürte ich einen ungeheuren Drang, meine Hände über die weißen und schwarzen Tasten fliegen zu lassen. Warum nur hatte ich aufgehört, die Musik so zu lieben, sie selbst zu formen und zu erschaffen?

Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als ich auf einmal eine mir vertraute Stimme am Telefon hatte.

„Guten Tag, Dr. Cullen hier. Was kann ich für sie tun?", sagte er in seiner professionellen, ruhigen Stimme.

„Hi Dad."

Stille.

„Edward?" Wer sonst?

„Ja Dad, ich bin's. Ich weiß, ich hab' lange nichts von mir hören lassen", gab ich beschämt zu.

Nach einer etwas peinlichen Ruhe kamen wir dann doch noch ins Gespräch. Es war so, wie ich es erwartete. Mein Dad war froh und stolz darüber, dass ich sein Krankenhaus für mein Praktikum auswählte. Carlisl bat mich noch darum, Esme nichts von meinem Aufenthalt hier in Forks zu verraten. Er meinte die Überraschung wäre noch viel größer, wenn ich einfach vor der Türe stehen und mein altes Zimmer wiederverlangen würde.

***

Ein paar Tage später war ich auf den Weg nach Washington, auf dem Weg nach Forks.

Da Forks so unendlich weit entfernt von Boston lag, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als meinen geliebten Volvo auf dem Campus zurückzulassen. Ich nahm stattdessen den Flieger bis Port Angeles und mietete mir dort ein Auto. Natürlich war diese Mühle nicht mit meinem Wagen zu vergleichen, aber was tun? Ich wollte mir nicht extra ein neues Auto für diese Zeit kaufen. Außerdem würde ich so wie so gelegentlich zurück nach Harvard gehen, um mich dort mit meinen Dozenten zu besprechen. Da könnte ich dann mein _Baby_ wiedersehen und fahren. War es seltsam, mein Auto als Baby zu bezeichnen? Tss, Männer dürfen das.

In Port Angeles angekommen, machte ich mich in meinem Mietwagen auf den Weg.

Ich war den ganzen Tag lang schon so gut gelaunt. Ich hatte mit meinen Geschwistern gesprochen. Sie konnten es einrichten, bald nach Forks zu kommen. Das war super, Esme würde ausflippen vor Freude. Auch mit Carlisl hatte ich mich noch einmal kurz abgesprochen. Mom wusste immer noch von nichts. Dad hatte ihr nur gesagt, dass er heute einen Kollegen mit zum Abendessen bringen würde. Naja, ganz falsch war das nicht.

Es war erst 15:00 Uhr, als ich das Ortseingangsschild passierte, also noch genügend Zeit bis heut Abend. Ich beschloss, zum Krankenhaus zu fahren. So konnte ich mich gleich vorstellen und Dad abpassen, um mit ihm zusammen nach Hause zu fahren.

Die Klinik lag nicht Mitten in der kleinen Stadt. Sie lag am Rande. Viel Grün umgab sie, der perfekte Ort, um wieder gesund zu werden.

Ich fuhr auf die Schnellstraße und meine gute Laune wurde immer besser. Ein paar meiner Lieblingslieder, die ich vorsorglich noch auf eine CD geladen hatte, schürten die Stimmung und ich fand mich laut mitsingend wieder.

Bis ich die Sirenen hörte und das Blaulicht sah, als der Notarzt an mir vorbeiraste. Oh nein.

Meine Neugier gewann die Oberhand und ich beschleunigte sofort meinen Wagen.

Das Szenario vor mir war schrecklich. Zwei Autos waren kollidiert, eines davon stand in Flammen, das andere, ein alter Truck, lag äußerst demoliert im Straßengraben. Diese armen Menschen. Für den Fahrer des brennenden PKW kam wahrscheinlich jede Hilfe zu spät.

Es gab kein Vorbeikommen. Die Polizei hatte bereits alles abgesperrt. Das Feuer brannte dennoch weiter, anscheinend war die Feuerwehr noch nicht da. Wie es aussah, musste sich der Unfall erst kürzlich ereignet haben.

Die Wagen vor mir kamen zum Stillstand und einige Leute stiegen aus ihren Autos – ich auch.

Ich sah schon von weitem, dass die Helfer gnadenlos unterbesetzt waren_. Jetzt Edward, jetzt kannst du beweisen, was du gelernt hast._ Ich wollte helfen, es war meine verdammte Pflicht, etwas zu tun!

Zwei Männer luden eine Person auf eine Trage. Ob Mann oder Frau konnte ich nicht erkennen. Überall war Blut und ich war auch noch viel zu weit vom Unfallort entfernt. Ein aufgebrachter Polizist stürmte an mir vorbei auf die Sanitäter zu.

„Helfen Sie ihr! Bitte, das ist meine Tochter." Seine Stimme klang verzweifelt. Der arme Mann, auch wenn er sicherlich an solche Anblicke gewöhnt war, sein eigenes Kind so zu sehen, das musste einfach furchtbar sein. Aber sicher würde es ihr bald besser gehen, sie wurde schließlich sofort behandelt.

Ein lauter Schrei war zu hören und meine Beine setzten sich ohne konkrete Anweisung in Bewegung in Richtung des Lärms.

„Verdammt, Leute, hier ist noch ein kleiner Junge drin! Scheiße, der steckt fest. Los doch, helft mir!"

Der Polizist, der vorher zu seiner Tochter gerannt war, sah nun voller Verwirrung und Schmerz in die Richtung seines Kollegen. Aus seinen Augen lesend, konnte ich nur vermuten, dass dieses Kind wohl sein Enkel war.

Ein Kind steckte fest, brauchte Hilfe, meine Hilfe. Ich ignorierte die Absperrung, sprang hinüber, riss fast noch einen Polizisten um und stürzte zu dem Truck.

„Hey junger Mann, verschwinden Sie. Sie haben hier nichts zu suchen!" Des Officers Stimme war hart und autoritär. Egal, das konnte ich auch. Ich hatte einen Bruder und eine nervige Schwester, ich konnte mich schon immer durchsetzen.

„Hören Sie", begann ich, „Sie sind hier doch total unterbesetzt. Lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen. Ich bin Mediziner. Bitte, lassen Sie mich helfen." Ich war so verzweifelt, Mann, da steckte ein Kind fest und ich musste hier dumm rum palavern.

Er blickte mich an, überlegte kurz und nickte mir dann zu. Das war mein Zeichen.

Nach wenigen Sekunden war ich beim Truck und bei dem Deputy, der krampfhaft versuchte, die Tür der Trucks aufzubekommen.

„Die scheiß Tür klemmt. Hey, versuch mal mit dem Kleinen zu reden. Er ist wach, reagiert aber auf nichts, was ich ihm sage. Vielleicht hast du ja mehr Glück."

Ich achtete nicht weiter auf den Mann. Ich konzentrierte mich auf das Kind.

Ich blickte durchs Fenster des total demolierten Autos, ein Wunder dass es noch stand. Da saß er in seinem Sitz. Ich sah in nur von der Seite. Sein Kiefer war verkrampft und seine kleinen Hände zitterten. Vor Angst? Nein, er hatte sie zu Fäusten geballt. Vielleicht vor Wut?

„Hey Kleiner, alles klar?" Ich versuchte so normal wie möglich rüberzukommen. Noch mehr Aufregung musste nicht sein. Er spürte es so oder so. Armer kleiner Kerl.

Eine Weile blieb er noch so steif sitzen und ich dachte schon, er stünde so sehr unter Schock, dass er mich nicht hören konnte. Ich wollte gerade noch zu einer neuen Frage ansetzen, da wandte er sich zu mir um. Er blickte mir direkt in die Augen und ich atmete tief ein vor Schock. Seine Augen durchbohrten mich und hielten mich in ihrem Bann. Ich war wie angefroren. Seine grünen Augen ließen nicht zu, dass ich auch nur blinzelte. Das waren die Augen eines Kindes? Sie waren blank, leer und so zerstört.

Plötzlich öffnete er seinen Mund und ich konnte seine Stimme hören.

„Was soll schon klar sein?", fragte er eiskalt und gelangweilt. Gut, er hatte recht, nichts war gut.

Ich musste mir irgendetwas einfallen lassen, was seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich lenkte, denn schon kurz nach seiner Frage drehte er den Kopf wieder zur Seite und ballte seine kleinen Hände wieder in Fäuste.

Ok, keine Spielchen hier. Ich plapperte drauflos, eine Eigenschaft, die sonst Alice inne war. Genau, Alice, meine Familie. Ich erzählte dem Jungen alles über mich. Wie ich hier, dass ich 23 war, zwei Geschwister hatte und was meine Eltern von Beruf taten. Keine Ahnung, wie lange ich da vor der Scheibe stand und auf ihn einredete, es war mir egal. Dieser kleine, so fragile Junge brauchte mich. Ich hatte noch nie ein Kind so leblos gesehen. Ich wollte ihn zum Lachen bringen. Ich erzählte ihm von Emmett und all den dummen Streichen, die wir spielten.

Nichts, er sagte nichts, er drehte sich nicht, einfach nichts. Ich atmete aus und sah auf meine Schuhe herab. Der Polizist neben mir versuchte immer noch krampfhaft irgendwo Werkzeug aufzutreiben, das uns hier weiterhelfen konnte. Bis jetzt vergeblich.

„Ich hab keine Geschwister."

Ich war perplex, er sprach wieder und seine tiefgrünen Augen bohrten sich wieder in die meinen. Es war fast so, als konnte ich mich in seinen Augen sehen, so klar waren sie. Der Spiegel zur Seele, sagt man. Zu einer tiefen und verbitterten Seele in diesem Fall.

Was mich am meisten verwunderte, war, dass er weiter mit mir sprach.

„Es gibt nur meine Mom und mich und meinen Opa." Er klang traurig darüber und etwas beschämt. Doch unüblicher weise brach er den Blickkontakt nicht ab. Im Gegenteil, er schien jetzt interessierter. Willig, mir etwas von sich mitzuteilen. Und irgendwie klangen seine Worte so alt. So, als wäre er seinem Alter weit voraus. Seine Mutter musste eine kluge Frau sein, denn der Kleine schien nicht auf den Kopf gefallen zu sein. Wie alt war er nur?

Als hätte er meine Frage gehört, antwortete er: „Ich bin fünf Jahre alt. Aber ich werde noch sechs in diesem Jahr. Und bald komme ich in die Schule und dann kann ich endlich alles lesen."

Und als er das sagte, machte mein Herz einen Sprung. Ein kleines aber niedliches Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„Was möchtest du denn lesen?" Ich fand heraus, dass das der Aufhänger war, an dem ich festhalten musste.

„Nichts Großes. Meine Mama ist Schriftstellerin, sie schreibt so schön."

Und da war er wieder weg. Sein Ausdruck wurde blank und seine Händchen zitterten von neuem. Oh Gott, er rutschte weg von mir. Seinen Blick hatte er schon abgewandt. Mist, wo waren die nur mit den Werkzeugen?

Nach einer Weile traf letztendlich die Feuerwehr ein. Sie kamen mit großen Geräten und scheuchten uns alle aus dem Weg, um besseren Zugang zum Truck zu haben. Sie brachen die Türe auf. Ich war froh, endlich konnten sie den Kleinen herausholen. Ich sah meine Arbeit als getan an. Gut, ich hatte nicht wirklich etwas vollbracht, aber ich hatte den Kleinen beschäftigt und ihn zum Reden gebracht. Das würde ich nie vergessen. Seine Augen, diese Augen, so durchdringend.

Ich ging langsam zurück, in Richtung meines Wagens. Der Chief rannte an mir vorbei. Wahrscheinlich war der erste Krankenwagen mit seiner Tochter schon auf dem Weg zur Klinik. Carlisl würde sich um sie kümmern, sicherlich. Ich war in meinen Gedanken, als ich auf einmal einen Schrei hörte. Ohrenbetäubend, doch ich hätte diese Stimme überall erkannt, auch wenn ich sie heute zum ersten Mal gehört hatte. Vor allem, weil sie meinen Namen rief.

Ich rannte zurück zum Truck, mein Körper trieb mich dorthin. Wieso, wusste ich nicht. Es fühlte sich nur so richtig an.

Der kleine Junge war in den Armen seines Großvaters. Er sah so zerbrechlich aus, nicht dürr oder verkommen, nur so gebrochen in diesem Moment. Außerdem war sein Kopf knallrot und heiße Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. Der Chief versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

„Schon gut, mein Kleiner, alles wird gut. Komm schon, hör auf zu weinen. Bitte."

Das Kind hörte nicht auf zu weinen und sich in den Armen seines Großvaters zu winden. Ich kam näher und der Blick des Kleinen landete auf mir und er hörte plötzlich auf zu schreien und blieb ruhig. Der Chief sah mich verwundert an, doch er brachte ein kleines Lächeln dabei hervor.

Ich ging auf die beiden zu, keine Ahnung davon, was meine Aktion bewirken sollte. Ich hatte nie mit Kindern zu tun, was sollte ich schon ausrichten können? Ich stand vor den beiden. Der Kleine streckte seine Arme nach mir aus. Ich sah seinen Grandpa fragend an. Der guckte verwirrt, gab mir aber seinen Enkel.

„Mein Vater ist Arzt im Fork's General. Wenn Sie wollen, nehme ich ihren Enkel dort hin mit, so können Sie sich um ihre Tochter kümmern." Warum ich ihm das anbot, wusste ich nicht. Doch ich fühlte, dass es irgendwie passend war.

„Vielen Dank, ich weiß gerade nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich schätze, ich muss das erstmal begreifen. Ach ja, ich bin Charlie."

„Kein Problem, mein Name ist Edward, Edward Cullen." Wir schüttelten kurz die Hände.

„Ah, Carlisls Sohn. Ich verstehe. Danke noch mal Edward, wir sehen uns im Krankenhaus."

Er klopfte mir leicht auf die Schulter und strich dem Kleinen über den Kopf. Dann ging er zu seinem Wagen.

Das Beste war wohl in den anderen Krankenwagen zu steigen. Ich wusste nicht, ob dem Jungen etwas fehlte. Also lieber dort mitfahren. Falls er Schmerzen bekam, so konnte ihm gleich geholfen werden.

Er lag so friedlich in meinen Armen. Hm komisch, es war fast so, als gehörte er dorthin. _Komm Cullen, reiß dich zusammen._ Ein paar Tränen liefen ihm noch übers Gesicht, aber er war ruhig. Vielleicht würde er bald einschlafen. Sein Unterbewusstsein musste ihn doch schützen. Seine Atmung verlangsamte sich und sein kleines Herzchen wummerte nicht mehr so stark an meiner Brust. Doch eingeschlafen?

„Ich heiße Christian. Meine Freunde nennen mich Chris. Das kannst du auch, wenn du willst."

Ich musste lächeln. Chris also, netter Name.

„Ok, Chris."

„Edward?" Es war seltsam, meinen Namen aus seinem Mund zu hören. Wie ein kleiner verträumter Engel, so klang es.

„Ja?"

„Wird meine Mama wieder gesund?"

„Ganz bestimmt. Wir fahren jetzt zusammen ins Krankenhaus, da werden wir gucken, wie es ihr geht. Dein Opa ist schon dort und passt auf sie auf. Mein Dad ist Arzt, weißt du? Er wird ganz besonders auf deine Mutter Acht geben. Glaub mir, Chris, alles wird gut."

Ob er alles hörte, wusste ich nicht, denn er war nun tatsächlich eingeschlafen.

Ich stieg mit Chris auf meinem Arm in den Krankentransporter ein. Ich wollte den Kleinen auf eine Trage legen, sodass er in Ruhe schlafen konnte, doch er hatte eine gute Hand voll meines T-Shirts geschnappt und ließ nicht los. Ich wollte ihn nicht wecken, setzte mich also auf einen Stuhl und hielt in fest. Ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ich leise summte. Da war es wieder, das Lied aus der Warteschleife. Woher kannte ich es und warum war es mir so geläufig, dass ich es einem kleinen Jungen vorsummen konnte? Er entspannte sich in meinen Armen. Seine Hand ließ mein Shirt los und er kuschelte sich enger an mich heran. Sein Mund öffnete sich leicht, er sah so süß aus. Dennoch, ich ließ ihn nicht los, es war sicherer, ihn in meinem Armen zu halten. Das redete ich mir jedenfalls ein.

Eines Tages, das war mir klar, würde ich auch so ein süßes Kind haben. Irgendwann. Wenn da doch nur auch die richtige Frau für mich wäre. Hm, wie wohl Chris' Mutter so war? _Edward, vergiss es, die arme Frau hatte gerade einen Unfall und außerdem ist sie wahrscheinlich um einiges älter. Der Junge ist immerhin fünf Jahre alt._ Dennoch, auch Edward Cullen würde eine Familie gründen, irgendwann.

***

Chris schlief die ganze fahrt lang durch. Die Ereignisse hatten ihn geschafft, er war erschöpft. Armer kleiner Kerl.

Ich hatte ihn noch immer auf meinem Arm. Sein Gewicht war kaum spürbar, deshalb machte es mir nichts aus, ihn mit mir herumzutragen. Ich brachte ihn zu dem ersten Arzt, den ich finden konnte. Der machte einen kurzen Check up. Nachdem ich dem behandelnden Arzt mitteilte, wer ich war, durfte ich auch dabei zusehen. Alles war ok mit Chris, zum Glück. Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Der Kleine war mir in den paar Stunden, die wir uns kannten, schon richtig ans Herz gewachsen. Er verschlief die ganze Prodzedur.

Als ich durch die Hallen ging, bekam ich ein paar seltsame Blicke zugeworfen. Was, noch nie Mann mit Kind gesehen? Tss, solche Idioten, als ob so etwas nicht alltäglich wäre. Und dann erinnerte ich mich daran, dass Chris von seiner Mom und seinem Großvater gesprochen hatte, aber nicht von seinem Dad. Wo war der? Wie konnte er so einen kleinen Jungen nur zurücklassen? Bastard!

„Edward!" Die Stimme kannte ich doch.

„Dad!"

„Hallo, ich freue mich, dich zu sehen. Wer ist das?" Er zeigte auf die kleine schlafende Person in meinen Armen.

„Das ist Chris. Er und seine Mutter hatten einen Autounfall. Naja, ich war dort und hab versucht, zu helfen. Er stand unter Schock und er hat sich irgendwie wohl bei mir gefühlt, also habe ich ihn mitgenommen und hier her gebracht."

„Ja, die junge Frau. Armes Ding, aber ihr wird es bald besser gehen. Es sah schlimmer aus, als es tatsächlich ist. Zu wem gehört der Kleine?"

„Zum Chief. Em, ich kenne nur seinen Vornamen, Charlie."

„Ach so, Chief Swans Enkel also. Hm, süßer Kerl. Gut, Edward, ich muss erstmal weiter und nach seiner Mutter sehen. Ich glaube, ich hab Charlie unten gesehen, Papiere ausfüllen. Geh zu ihm und gib ihm den Kleinen zurück. Wir sehen uns dann."

„Ok Dad, ich warte dann hier auf dich."

Carlisl zwinkerte mir zu und ging wieder in Richtung Intensivstation. Er hatte Recht, ich musste Chris erst einmal zu seinem Großvater bringen. Der würde sich sicher schon wundern, wo er blieb. Nicht dass er noch dachte, ich hätte ihn gekidnappt oder irgendetwas. Remember, don't mess with the chief of town, ever!

Wie Carlisl bereits sagte, fand ich Charlie im Wartebereich. Er lehnte am Tresen und sprach mit der Schwester. Hm, das könnte Lauren sein, wenn mich nicht alles täuschte. Ja, definitiv und mir viel wieder ein, warum, ich sie nicht mochte; zu schlampig.

„Können Sie mir bitte sagen, in welchem Zimmer ich meine Tochter finde? Ihr Name ist Isabella Swan."

_Dodom_

Mein Herz hatte einen Aussetzer, als seine Worte an mein Ohr drangen. Ich kannte keine Isabella Swan. Warum fühlte sich es dennoch so an, als kannte ich sie?

Ich ging auf Charlie zu. Ich würde es bald herausfinden.

* * *

**A.N.:** Vielen Dank für's Lesen, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Lasst es mich wissen ;).

Hier noch Werbung in eigener Sache. Ich habe die große Ehre, eine ganz tolle Story aus dem Englischen zu übersetzen. Die ist auf meinem Profil zu finden und heißt _**Hilf mir, ich bin zerbrochen**_. Die Story ist unheimlich toll und tiefgründig, eine meiner Lieblingsgeschichten. Und noch was, die Kapitel sind lang, lang lang, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine. Schaut mal rein und verliebt euch in die Story, bei mir hat's geklappt. ;)


	8. Zum Greifen nah

Ah, ich hab kleine Fehler im letzten Kapitel gefunden, sorry… ich werde ab jetzt wieder gründlicher drüber lesen!

So und jetzt wie in der Schule ;):** Lest das Kapitel, aber mit dem besonderen Augenmerk auf Carlisl.** Mehr sage ich nicht, außer, es ist nur eine ganz klitze kleine Stelle, die wichtig ist…

Um es für alle noch einmal deutlich zu machen, Edward leidet nicht unter Gedächtnisverlust! Vielleicht ist er etwas durcheinander, aber ganz sicher nicht plemplem ;).

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und denkt dran **I want reviews**! Meinen Dank an all jene, die das immer schon so fleißig tun!

* * *

**Zum Greifen nah**

Isabella Swan. Isabella Swan… Ich kannte keine Isabella Swan. Denn wenn, dann hätte ich doch sofort eine Verbindung zu Charlie Swan herstellen können. Immerhin war er der Polizeichef von Forks, den kannte jeder. Und ich hätte ganz sicher gewusst, dass, wenn ich diese Isabella gekannt hätte, sie so einen tollen kleinen Jungen hatte. So was vergisst man doch nicht.

Der Tag hatte mir ganz schön viel abverlangt, vielleicht war ich deshalb so durcheinander.

Nachdem ich Chris seinem Großvater übergeben hatte, mit dem Versprechen, dass er mich jederzeit hier bei der Arbeit besuchen dürfe, ging ich in Carlisls Büro. Ich wollte dort auf ihn warten, bis er seine Schicht beendet hatte. Offiziell begann mein Praktikum erst morgen und der heutige Tag strotzte bereits so sehr vor Aufregung, dass ich keine Lust hatte, auch nur den kleinsten Finger zu rühren. Die meisten Leute, die hier arbeiteten, hatte ich auch schon durch den Unfall kennen gelernt. Also, bloß kein Stress mehr für heute.

Ich war so erschöpft, dass ich sofort in einem der extrem gemütlichen Sessel, die im Büro meines Vaters standen, einschlief.

Es war kein ruhiger Schlaf, der da über mich fiel. Denn schon bald kamen Träume und grausige Bilder.

_Vor mir unschwer zu erkennen, war wieder dieser brennende Wagen. Mein Gott, die Flammen standen so hoch. Dieser arme Mensch, ich wollte ihm so gerne daraus helfen, aber die Flammen waren zu heiß, ich konnte nicht nahegenug an den Wagen heran. Ich kam mir so hilflos und schwach vor._

_Menschen schrien, da waren so viele Leute. Wo kamen die denn alle her und warum waren alle verletzt?_

_Mitten in der Menge stand ein kleiner Junge, über dessen rote Wangen Tränen liefen. Oh nein, Chris. Er stand da, seine stechenden Augen bohrten sich in die meinen und sein leerer Blick schnürte mir die Eingeweide zusammen. Was konnte nur geschehen sein, dass dieser liebe Junge so viel Schmerz und Verzweiflung in sich tragen musste?_

_Er streckte seine kleine Hand nach mir aus. Ich wollte sie nehmen, zu ihm gelangen, doch als ich auch nur einen Schritt nach vorn tat, war er verschwunden und ich blickte ins Nichts. Der brennende Wagen war weg, die Menschen und Chris. Alles war auf einmal pechschwarz um mich herum._

„_Chris, wo bist du Kleiner?", hörte ich mich rufen. Meine Stimme hallte richtig in diesem endloserscheinenden Raum. Ich war verzweifelt und spürte, wie die Angst langsam in mir aufstieg. Wo war er? Ich hatte ihn verloren, auf immer verloren. Nein, ich durfte dieses Kind nicht verlieren! Doch ich wusste nicht weiter. Ich sank auf meine Knie und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Dieser Junge, er durfte nicht einfach so verschwinden. Ich musste ihn doch beschützen._

_Eine Stimme drang an mein Ohr. Sie erschien mir näher zu sein, nicht so weit entfernt, wie meine vorhin klang. Warm war sie, gar liebevoll, ich fühlte mich gleich ganz wohl. So, als wäre ich in einer schützenden Blase und die Dunkelheit müsste draußen bleiben. Ich war gerettet._

„_Es wird alles gut werden, Edward." Danach lachte sie, es war wieder das Mädchen, mein Engel aus meinen Träumen. So lange schon war ich ihr nicht mehr begegnet und jetzt tauchte sie hier auf, wenn ich am meisten Unterstützung brauchte._

„_Wo bist du? Wer bist du?", rief ich mit aller Kraft in die Dunkelheit hinein._

_Doch die Antwort darauf bekam ich nie. Wieder wurde es kalt um mich herum. Ich zitterte förmlich, als ich ihre wohlige Anwesenheit nicht mehr spüren konnte. Was war hier nur los?_

_Auf einmal spürte ich eine zierliche warme Hand auf meiner Schulter und einen Atmen, der genau an meinem Ohr vorbei blies. Ich wollte mich zu ihr umdrehen, ich wusste, dass sie es war, doch sie hielt mich fest an meinem Platz. Wie gern hätte ich ihr in die Augen gesehen. Eine Braune Locke fiel über meine Schulter und der Geruch von Erdbeere und Freesien stieg mir in die Nase. Sie roch so gut. Ich konnte ihren Oberkörper an meinem Rücken spüren. Oh Gott, sie brachte mich um den Verstand._

_Anscheinend wusste sie das ganz genau, denn sie kicherte. So ein melodisches Lachen hatte ich noch nie zuvor gehört._

„_Ich bin bei dir. Hab keine Angst, alles wird gut, ich verspreche es dir, Edward…"_

„Edward?"

Was? Wo? Wie? Vor allem aber wieso?

„Hey Junge, wach auf. Deine Mutter wartet auf uns."

Ich öffnete langsam meine Augen. Da stand er, mein Dad. Leider nicht mein Engel, den ich hoffte, zu erblicken. **(Ich weiß, nicht nur Edward wartet *lol*)**

„Hi Dad, oh Mann, ich muss eingeschlafen sein", sagte ich mit einem hörbaren Gähnen. Ich streckte mich und richtete mich auf.

„Ach, kein Problem. Das war ein ziemlich aufregender Tag, nicht? Die Sanitäter haben mir erzählt, dass du da draußen vollen Einsatz gezeigt hast. Das schlaucht ganz schön, ich kann mit nur zu gut vorstellen, dass du kaputt bist, Edward." Ja, mein Dad arbeitete immer so viel. Er powerte sich aus, gab sein letztes, nur um anderen zu helfen.

„Aber ich hab doch gar nicht so viel gemacht. Im Grunde, war ich ja eigentlich nur da, weißt du?" Ich zog das _da_ richtig lang, denn es stimmte. Ich war anwesend und sonst?

„Chief Swan hat da aber etwas ganz anderes erzählt. Du hast dich rührend um seinen Enkel gekümmert und das ist anstrengend. Glaub mir, ich kann da mit reden, ich hab Erfahrung, mit drei solchen Rackern…" Carlisl lachte fröhlich und zwinkerte mir zu.

Stimmt, ich hatte wenigstens das gemacht. Da fiel mir ein: „Wie geht es der Mutter von Chris?"

Carlisl wandte seinen Körper ein wenig von mir ab, ich konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht mehr erkennen.

„Sie hat viel Blut verloren und ist demzufolge sehr erschöpft. Aber trotz allem sind die Verletzungen nicht so schlimm. Sie muss sich ausruhen, dann wird sie bald wieder auf den Beinen sein." _Zum Glück_, fügte ich in meinen Gedanken noch dazu.

Er drehte sich wieder zu mir um, diesmal mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Ha, er sah genauso aus wie Emmett, wenn er etwas ausgeheckt hatte.

„Komm jetzt, Edward. Wir wollen doch deine Mutter nicht noch länger warten lassen."

***

Auf dem Weg nach Hause kamen wir an der Unfallstelle vorbei. Alles war aufgeräumt, so als wäre nie etwas geschehen, so als hätte hier nie ein Auto in Flammen gestanden und so als hätte hier nie ein kleiner Junge in einem Auto festgesessen und mir total den Kopf verdreht. Die Einsatzkräfte hatten wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Wir holten meine Leihwagen ab, schließlich hatte ich ihn vorhin hier ab geparkt. Ich hatte einen Zettel an der Windschutzscheibe. Nein, bitte doch nicht noch ein Knöllchen. Ich hatte das Auto doch erst seit ein paar Stunden, immer ich, warum denn nur immer ich? So ein Mist aber auch. Ich faltete den Zettel auseinander und war überrascht, als ich endlich darauf blickte und las, was dort geschrieben stand. Es war kein Knöllchen.

‚_Vielen Dank für alles! Charlie'_

Sah so aus, als hätte ich jetzt einen Freifahrtsschein fürs Falschparken. Nah, lieber nicht.

Ich schmunzelte, steckte den Zettel in meine Jackentasche und stieg in mein Auto, naja, irgendwie schon mein Auto, wenn auch nicht mein geliebter Volvo.

_Auf zu Mom und zur heimischen Küche!_ Ich hatte vielleicht einen Hunger.

***

„Ok, Edward, ich klingle, um uns bemerkbar zu machen. Mom wird sicher noch beim Essenzubereiten sein. Ich gehe zuerst rein und naja, dann ist dein Auftritt, Junge."

Carlisl grinste und klopfte mir ermutigend auf die Schulter. Danach lief alles nach Plan.

Ich war nervös. Dort in diesem Haus waren Menschen, die ich über alles liebte und die mich liebten. Oh, warum ließ ich sie nur so lange auf ein Wiedersehen warten?

Doch wie sollte ich meinen Auftritt besonders gestalten? Ich hatte eine Idee.

Ich ging ins Haus, Esme und Carlisl sprachen in der Küche und wir würden sicher im Esszimmer zu Abend essen. Neben dem Esszimmer lag das Wohnzimmer, das mit der großen Couch und dem riesigen Flachbildschirm. Ja, daran erinnert sich sicher jeder. Doch das wichtigste in diesem Raum hatte ich lange Zeit verdrängt. In Mitten des Zimmers, ganz in schwarz stand er, mein Flügel. Jahre waren vergangen, seit ich das letzte Mal Hand an ihn legte. Oh wie ich mich danach sehnte, ihn zu spielen. Und genau jetzt war der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür. Ob er noch genau so gut stimmte wie früher? Ich hatte ihn nicht ein einziges Mal hier in Forks gespielt. Esme hatte mich darum gebeten, doch ich hatte es ihr immer vehement verwehrt. Ich wollte nicht mehr spielen, doch jetzt verspürte ich den Drang dazu. Was wäre ein größeres Geschenk für meine liebevolle Mutter, als ein schönes Stück auf diesem edlen Instrument?

Ich setzte mich auf die Bank und klappte vorsichtig den Deckel nach oben.

Ganz sachte, so als würde ich versuchen eine Seifenblase zu berühren, legte ich meine Fingerspitzen auf die Tasten. Dieses Gefühl, ich schwebte. Ich fühlte mich so leicht und unbeschwert.

Esme liebte Beethoven und Chopin, aber Debussy hatte einen besonderen Platz in ihrem Herzen. Also entschloss ich mich für eines seiner Werke; Clair de Lune.

Ich kannte dieses Stück, ich hatte es bereits vor Jahren verinnerlicht und brauchte keine Noten mehr dafür. Ich sah hinab auf die Tastatur und bereitete den ersten Akkord mental vor. Ja, alle Finger waren an ihrem Platz, so war es richtig. Ich schloss meine Augen und spielte die ersten Noten an.

Himmlisch, anders ließ sich der Klang dieses wunderschönen Flügels nicht beschreiben.

Langsam kam ich auf die flinkeren Passagen zu. Von der Musik in meinem Herzen getrieben, bewegten sich meine Hände wie von ganz allein. Mein Körper wiegte sich im Rhythmus und der Melodie dieses Meisterwerks. Oh ja, Debussy konnte sich glücklich schätzen, so ein großer Künstler gewesen zu sein.

Als das Stück zu seinem Ende kam, war ich noch nicht bereit, aufzuhören. Ich ließ meine Gedanken schweifen und traf auf etwas, was mich schon eine Weile beschäftigte. Dieses eine Lied, das aus der Warteschleife, das, welches ich Chris vorgesummt hatte. Es war in meinem Kopf, in mir und schnell auch in meinen Händen. Ich spielte, als gäbe es keinen Morgen. So sehr war ich darin versunken, ich drohte daran zu ersticken. Doch ich ließ mich treiben. Immer weiter und weiter, hinein in eine Welt der Träume. So weit, bis ich eine Gestalt vor Augen hatte. Ich konnte eine zarte Stimme hören und ein Lachen, schöner als die klangvollste Melodie, die größte Sinfonie. Jetzt wusste ich es, dieses Lied erinnerte mich an _sie_. Die Frau in meinen Träumen spukte so tiefgründig und unaufhaltsam in mir herum, dass sie sich in alle meine Poren zwängte. Mein Kopf, mein Geist, meine Seele, alles war voll von ihr und von ihr besessen. Sogar diese wunderschönen Töne. Wieso gingen sie mir so leicht von der Hand? Warum verlor ich mich so in diesem Stück? Und warum liefen mir dabei Tränen übers Gesicht? _Cullen, du bist manchmal so jämmerlich._

Auf dem emotionalen Höhepunkt kam ich schließlich zum Schluss.

Ich atmete tief ein und ließ den letzten Akkord verstummen. Ich klappte den Deckel wieder schützend über die edlen Tasten. Langsam drehte ich mich um. Ich wusste, sie würden es hören.

Esme stand im Türrahmen mit Carlisls Armen um ihren Bauch geschlungen. Sie wischte sich Tränen von den Wangen und lächelte.

***

Der Abend verflog in Windeseile.

Wir redeten, lachten und holten all die Dinge auf, die wir miteinander verpasst hatten.

Immer wieder legte meine Mutter behutsam ihre Hand auf die meine und drückte sie ganz leicht, wenn Carlisl etwas Aufregendes erzählte, was ihre Augen blitzen ließ. Wie hatte ich sie doch vermisst.

„Und mein Schatz, wie lange wirst du bei uns bleiben? Dieses Wochenende, eine Woche?" Sie freute sich so, mich hier zu haben.

Nachdenklich strich ich mir durch die unordentlichen Haare, daran hatte sich in all den Jahren nichts geändert und setzte etwas kleinlaut an: „Eigentlich wollte ich, naja, so ähm sechs Monate hier bleiben…" Ich grinste unverschämt.

Esme sprang auf und warf sich in meine Arme.

„Oh, Edward, das ist wundervoll! Und du hast das wohl gewusst, Carlisl? Und mir nichts gesagt?" Sie sah meinen Vater mit finsterer Miene an, bei genauem Hinsehen, hatte sie doch große Mühe, ihre Mundwinkel unten zu halten.

Mein Vater sagte nur ein kurzes „Japp" und wir brachen alle samt in Gelächter aus. Es war lange her, dass ich mich so unbeschwert gefühlt hatte.

An diesem Abend stieg ich beruhigt in mein Bett. Der Tag hatte mich geschafft. Morgen begann mein Praktikum, der erste Tag im Forks' General. Mein Dad hielt große Stücke auf mich, ich durfte ihn nicht enttäuschen. Deshalb musste ich jetzt schnell schlafen, ich wollte fit sein und mein Bestes geben können. _Hehe, Welt pass auf, hier komme ich, Edward Cullen!_

***

„Sehr geehrte Kollegen und Kolleginnen, ich darf Ihnen meinen Sohn, Edward Cullen vorstellen. Er studiert im zehnten Semester Medizin in Harvard und wird sein Praxissemester bei uns absolvieren. Ich bin sicher, dass er sich viel Mühe geben wird und Ihnen eine Hilfe sein wird. Bitte unterstützen Sie ihn so gut sie nur können und machen Sie ihn mit den Kniffen und Tricks unserer guten Arbeit bekannt. Und nun, wieder frisch an die Arbeit!"

Nachdem mich mein Dad allen Mitarbeitern vorgestellt hatte, hieß es auch für mich, ab ans Lernen.

Ich sollte alle Stationen des Krankenhauses durchlaufen, so sollte ich die Möglichkeit bekommen, überall einen Einblick zu erlangen. Da die Klinik mehrere Flügel hatte, war ich also einem Flügel zugeteilt. Für jetzt war es der Nordflügel. Hier lagen die ganzen einfachen Fälle. Keiner war schwer verletzt, das hieß, auch ich durfte mit anpacken: Verbände erneuern, Pflaster aufkleben und naja, auch solche Dinge erledigen, wie Bettpfannen säubern und Essen bringen. Ich musste alles einmal gemacht haben, egal, ich war mir für nichts zu schade. Wieso auch, fleißige Krankenschwestern und Pfleger taten es die ganze Zeit über.

„Edward, kannst du das Bitte in das Zimmer von Mrs. Wallace bringen?", fragte mich eine der Schwestern.

„Klar, kein Problem."

Ich machte mich auf dem Weg zu Mrs. Wallace' Zimmer. Die alte Dame hatte ich heute schon öfter gesehen, eine Extrawurst durch und durch. Keiner wollte mehrfach am Tag mit ihr zu tun haben. Wir beide kamen aber außerordentlich gut mit einander klar, deshalb war es mir egal. Die alte Dame freute sich über Besuch und ein wenig Abwechslung, wieso also nicht.

„Edward!", hörte ich eine Stimme aufgeregt nach mir rufen.

Beinahe hätte ich das Tablett mit Mrs. Wallace' Essen fallen lassen, als sich ein kleiner Junge gegen meinen Körper warf.

Grüne Augen blickten mich erwartungsvoll an und ich konnte mir nicht helfen, ich musste einfach grinsen.

„Hey, was machst du denn hier?", fragte ich schließlich, nachdem ich wieder halbwegs sicher auf den Beinen stand.

Breit grinsend bekam ich diesmal prompt eine Antwort: „Mama besuchen. Schon vergessen, sie ist doch hier bei euch im Krankenhaus."

Stimmt, ich hatte es schon wieder fast verdrängt. Chris' Mutter. Ich hatte sie noch nicht einmal gesehen. Ich wollte sie aber gerne kennen lernen.

„Klar, erinnere ich mich daran. Sag mal, wo ist dein Grandpa?"

„Papiere ausfüllen. Wie heißt das, Besucherschein oder so ähnlich? Hm und was machst du? Musst du das Essen irgendwem bringen? Das sieht aber nicht so toll aus… Kann ich mitkommen?"

Das waren einige Fragen. Der Kleine hatte anscheinend seinen gestrigen Schock überwunden und war wieder ganz er selbst; eine kleine Quasselstrippe. Aber besser als traurig und verzweifelt. Ach was, der Junge war einfach klasse!

„Hey Chris, was treibst du schon wieder? Ah Edward, schön Sie wieder zu sehen!" Chief Swan sah fröhlich aus, auch ihm ging es besser. Er streckte mir die Hand entgegen und ich versuchte mein Tablett so zu balancieren, dass ich nichts verschüttete.

„Freut mich auch Sir."

„Opa, kann ich mit Edward zu dem Patienten gehen, der das Essen bekommen soll? Bitte, ich benehme mich auch!" Chris zog einen perfekten Schmollmund, ha, das war doch geübt. Da hatte jemand seine Leute wohl im Griff. Der Kleine wurde mir immer sympathischer; schlau, gewieft, lustig und lieb.

„Naja, meinetwegen. Aber solltest du da nicht erstmal nachfragen, ob das überhaupt klargeht?", fragte Charlie seinen Enkel.

„Kein Problem, Charlie. Mrs. Wallace freut sich immer über eine Abwechslung und vielleicht ist es für Chris auch interessant. Wo soll ich ihn dann hinbringen? Es wird nicht allzu lange dauern."

„Zimmer 1918, Westflügel. Da liegt meine Tochter. Wenn Sie ihn dort hinbringen könnten, wär das super."

„Geht klar, Charlie. Ok, na dann Chris aufgeht es!"

Chris drückte seinen Großvater und hüpfte dann freudig neben mir her. Wir unterhielten uns die ganze Zeit non stop auf dem Weg zu Mrs. Wallace' Zimmer. Er erzählte von sich, von seinen Hobbys, seinem Lieblingsessen, Lasagne, das mochte ich auch sehr gern. Außerdem liebte er die Literatur. Seine Mutter las ihm immer vor. Vor allem die Kinderbücher, die sie selber geschrieben hatte. Das erinnerte mich an gestern, als er auf einmal so zerstört dreinblickte, als er seine Mutter erwähnte.

„Aber Mama wird ja jetzt wieder gesund. Das heißt, bald kann sie wieder mit mir und Opa nach Hause gehen und wir können wieder lesen. Ach ja und ich höre gerne Musik. Klassik ist toll. Hihi, meine Mama will mir immer etwas auf dem Klavier vorspielen, aber sie kann es nicht. Das ist immer zu lustig." Seine Augen strahlten bei dem Gedanken daran und ich machte mir eine mentale Notiz, ihm irgendwann einmal auch etwas vorzuspielen.

Der Aufenthalt bei Mrs. Wallace verlief sehr gut. Sie freute sich über den Besuch und hatte Christian sofort in ihr Herz geschlossen. Der Kleine hatte etwas Magisches an sich, das es ihm ermöglichte, jedes Herz zu stehlen. Oh oh, er würde ein Weiberheld werden, das konnte ich schon erkennen. Ich musste lachen, wie leicht er es schaffte, alle um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln.

„Das war cool. Können wir das nochmal machen? Meine Mama bleibt ja noch eine Weile hier, also bin ich auch oft hier im Krankenhaus. Geht das, Edward? Bitte, das hat so viel Spaß gemacht!" Er guckte mich mit seinen großen Augen so intensiv an, dass ich einfach nicht nein sagen konnte.

„Ok, abgemacht!"

„Super!", rief er und riss die Ärmchen nach oben. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen und wuschelte ihm durch die braunen Haare. Chris grinste mich an und hüpfte weiter auf und ab. Dieses Kind.

„Na gut, dann werde ich dich jetzt mal zu deiner Mutter bringen."

Als wir vor Zimmer 1918 ankamen, wurde mir ganz anders. Mein Herz klopfte und mir wurde heiß. Warum nur? Ich schluckte einmal und merkte dann eine kleine warme Hand in der meinen. Ich blickte nach unten und sah Chris, der sich förmlich an mir festklammerte und angespannt auf die Tür starrte. Sah wohl so aus, als wäre ich nicht der Einzige, der aufgeregt war, diese frau zu sehen.

_Jetzt oder nie_, dachte ich mir. Ich öffnete die Tür und konnte in das Zimmer hineinsehen. Es war nicht großartig beleuchtet. Das machten sie, um die Patienten nicht all zu sehr zu irritieren, wenn sie wieder aufwachten. Chris ließ meine Hand los und schlüpfte durch den Türspalt. Ich stand wie angewurzelt da. Ich sah Charlie und nun auch Chris, wie sie sich hinüber zu der Frau beugten. Lange braune Haare lagen auf dem Kissen und umgaben ihr Gesicht, die Haare hatte der Kleine also von seiner Mutter. Doch mehr konnte ich nicht erkennen. Einen Schritt weiter ins Zimmer und ich hätte endlich das Gesicht dieser Unbekannten gesehen, die sicherlich eine tolle Frau sein musste, gemessen an ihrem beeindruckenden Kind. Ich wollte den Schritt tun.

„Edward!"

Verdutzt blickte ich mich um, mein Vater stand hinter mir mit einem seltsam ernsten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Ich erinnere mich, dich dem Nordflügel zugeteilt zu haben. Da ich davon ausgehe, dass du des Lesens mächtig bist, wird dir sicher aufgefallen sein, dass es sich hierbei um den Westen handelt. Also, nimm die Beine in die Hand und mach dich auf den Weg."

Ich konnte nur starren, war das mein Vater? Tatsächlich, seit wann war er so ernst und vor allem, seit wann redete er so mit mir?

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, ok, keine Widerrede möglich. Ich atmete hörbar aus und ging an ihm vorbei und machte mich auf den Weg zum Nordflügel.

_Danke Dad, du weiß, wie man einem die Tour vermasselt…_

* * *

**A.N.:** Vielen Dank, dass ihr auch diesen Schritt mit mir gemeistert habt. Aus dem vorangegangenen Kapitel wisst ihr ja noch, dass auch die anderen Junior-Cullens wieder auf der Bildfläche erscheinen. Irgendwelche Ideen? Alles für meine treuen Leser ;).

Und, was kam bei der Carlisl-Aufgabe heraus?

Hier noch ein kleiner Lesetip von mir: In Six Months I Lost My Mind But Found My Heart von An End Has A Start, feine Story ;).


	9. Das Wiedersehen

**Dieses Kapitel** ist denjenigen gewidmet, die sich immer die Zeit nehmen, mir einen Kommentar zu den Kapiteln zu senden. Ich weiß, es kostet Zeit und deshalb danke ich euch auch dafür! **Ihr seid toll^^!**

Denkt dran, Fragen, Anregungen, Wünsche immer zu mir. Viel Spaß mit dem nun schon 9. Kapitel!

(Pfirsisch...*grins*)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Das Wiedersehen**

_Danke Dad, du weißt, wie man einem die Tour vermasselt…_

* * *

Ich war angepisst, nein anderes ließ sich das Gefühl nicht beschreiben.

Ich erledigte meine Arbeit, so wie es mir aufgetragen wurde. Verdammt, war ich sauer. Mein Vater hatte mich vor aller Welt von der Seite angemacht. Genauso gut hätte er mir mit der Faust ins Gesicht schlagen können. In diesem Moment hätte das sicher keinen Unterschied gemacht. Unter seinen Augen kam ich mir wie ein kleines Kind vor, dass irgendeine riesen Dummheit gemacht hatte und dafür gescholten wurde. Aber ich war kein kleiner Junge mehr. Himmel, ich war 23, fast fertig mit meinem Studium und musste mir keine Standpauken mehr von meinem _Daddy_ anhören.

Ich musste runterkommen. So konnte ich meinem Vater zuhause nicht gegenübertreten.

Mein Glück, meine Schicht endete eher als seine. Also hatte ich einen Vorsprung.

Ich bemühte mich nicht, eine gute Mine zu machen. Als ich zur Haustür hineintrat, machte ich mich schnurstracks auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer und schloss die Türe hinter mir. In meinem Kopf rotierte es, also bewegten sich meine Beine wie von selbst, denn die Anweisung, wo sie hätten hingehen sollen, kamen mir gar nicht erst in den Sinn.

Ich fand mich an meinem Flügel wieder und sofort kühlte sich mein hitziges Gemüht etwas ab. Ja, spielen und atmen, frei sein, das war das einzig richtige, was ich jetzt tun konnte. Mir fiel dieses Stück wieder ein und ich begann, es zu spielen. In einer ruhigen Minute musste ich meinen Vater fragen, woher das Krankenhaus diese Melodie hatte und warum es mir so schrecklich vertraut war.

Der Abend kam und so auch mein Vater. Nach Stunden, die ich mit meinem Lieblingsinstrument verbracht hatte war ich auf mein Zimmer gegangen und las eines meiner unzähligen Bücher. Doch der Hunger übermannte mich. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte mir, es war Zeit fürs Essen. Ich hatte also keine Wahl, wir würden uns am Tisch begegnen.

Als ich in das Esszimmer trat, standen die Teller bereits auf dem Tisch. Esme kam aus der Küche geeilt, strich mir kurz über den Arm und setzte sich an ihren Platz. Mein Vater sah kurz auf und nickte. Das war die ganze Kommunikation, die am heutigen Abend an diesem Tisch stattfand.

Mom hatte zwar einige Male versucht, irgendeine Art der Konversation einzuleiten, aber weder mein Vater noch ich waren bereit, ihrem Beispiel zu folgen. Wir waren beide stur, wie der Vater so der Sohn. Es tat mir leid, das traurige Gesicht meiner Mutter zu sehen. Sie hatte natürlich gemerkt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Gestern war der tollste Sonnenschein und heute brach das Unwetter über uns herein. Wer hätte das nicht mitbekommen? Sie drängte keinen von uns beiden, mit der Sprache herauszurücken, im Gegenteil. Als sie mit dem Essen fertig war, nahm sie ihren Teller, nahm die unseren mit und verschwand wieder aus dem Zimmer. Die Türe hatte sie hinter sich geschlossen, sie gab uns unsere Privatsphäre. Was auch immer es war, das uns wütend machte, wir mussten es selber aus der Welt schaffen. Ich denke, das war ihre Intension. Und sie hatte Recht.

Nach einiger Zeit wurde mir die Stille unangenehm, ich wollte so dringend meiner Verwunderung Luft machen. Ich hatte immer so ein gutes Verhältnis zu meinem Vater, wir sprachen über alles, es gab nie Probleme. Und wenn es ein Missverständnis gab, dann schafften wir es aus der Welt, immer.

Ich atmete tief durch. Ich musste mir genau überlegen, was ich sagte. Gut, das war nicht schwer, aber der Ton machte ja bekanntlich die Musik. Und da ich ja auch von ihm eine ordentliche Antwort wollte, musste ich meinen Zorn zügeln.

Schließlich sprach ich.

„Dad, warum hast du mich vorhin im Krankenhaus so runtergeputzt?"

Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich etwas Angst vor seiner Reaktion. Oh oh, schlechtes Anzeichen, er massierte mit Daumen und Zeigefinger seinen Nasenrücken. Diese Angewohnheit hatte ich auch, wohl von ihm, wie es schien.

„Warum?", er gab sich Mühe, ruhig zu bleiben, ich konnte die Anstrengung in seiner Stimme deutlich hören, „Edward, ich habe dir nicht zum Spaß eine Aufgabe gegeben. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass mein Sohn meine Anweisungen befolgt und tut, was ich ihm sage. Und was sehe ich? Du lungerst irgendwo im Krankenhaus herum, nur nicht da, wo du sein solltest!" Er öffnete die Augen und fixierte mich. Klar, er wartete auf meine Reaktion.

„Ich habe nicht rumgelungert. Ich hab doch nur Chris zurückgebracht. Charlie hatte mich gebeten, ihn zu ihm zu bringen. Mehr nicht."

„Wieso? Was hatte das Kind bei dir zu suchen?"

„Ich war auf dem Weg zu Mrs. Wallace. Da tauchten er und Chief Swan auf. Chris hatte gefragt, ob er mir irgendwann mal bei der Arbeit zusehen könnte. Und da ich Mrs. Wallace lediglich ihr Essen bringen wollte, war das kein Problem."

Er massierte wieder seine Nase, oh Mann, was war hier nur los?

„Edward, du kannst nicht einfach ein Kind durch die Klinik schleifen…"

Ich unterbrach ihn: „Das habe ich doch gar nicht gemacht. Außerdem hat er sich sehr gut benommen. Kein Problem. Dad, es gibt keinen Grund, darüber sauer zu sein."

„Vielleicht. Aber warum hat Chief Swan Chris nicht abgeholt?"

„Er war bei seiner Tochter. Naja, deshalb hab ich Chris ja auch dort hingebracht. Ich hätte ihn ja schlecht durch das ganze Krankenhaus stolpern lassen können. Komm schon Dad, das macht doch Sinn."

Carlisl sah mich weiter an. Dann schloss er für einen Moment die Augen und ich sah ein ganz kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Er blickte wieder in meine Augen und irgendetwas Schelmisches blitzte darin auf. So Emmettmäßig…

„Das war alles?", fragte er schließlich.

„Wie jetzt?"

„Ach komm schon, denkst du ich bin blind? Ich hab doch gesehen, wie du in das Zimmer hineingesehen hast. Du wolltest diese Frau sehen, nicht?"

Ertappt…

„Em…naja, ich meine, wieso nicht?"

„Das kann ich dir sagen", und da war er wieder, der ernste Dad, „Edward, hör mir mal ganz genau zu. Gestern war ein aufregender Tag. Jedoch nicht nur für dich. Diese Frau hatte einen schweren Unfall und war bis jetzt kaum bei Bewusstsein. Sie wird dir sicher dankbar sein, dass du dich um ihren Sohn gekümmert hast, aber was soll sie in ihrem Zustand jetzt mit dir anfangen? Sie ist total ausgelaugt und muss heilen, sie hat nicht die Kraft, um über einen heimlichen ‚Verehrer' nachzudenke."

Ok, das machte irgendwie Sinn. So wie er das ausdrückte, kam ich mir fast wie ein Perverser vor, der nach seinem Lustobjekt spannte.

„Und mit dem Jungen. Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber das ist nicht in Ordnung so."

„Warum, was ist daran falsch?" Was sollte daran verkehrt sein? Was war nur sein Problem?

„Er war auch in den Unfall verwickelt. Auch wenn er gut drauf zu sein scheint, er ist verwirrt. Seine Mom liegt im Krankenhaus. Du sagtest doch, dass er nur sie hat. Was glaubst du, wie sich der Kleine fühlt? Seine Mama wäre ihm fast genommen wurden und er konnte nichts machen. Er ist ein hilfloses Kind, das sich jetzt an alles klammert, was ihm irgendwie hilft. Und das bist gerade eben irgendwie du. Nur was ist, wenn er zu abhängig von dir wird? Oder andersrum, was, wenn du abhängig von ihm wirst? Was, wenn seine Mutter, wenn sie wieder fit ist, sich entscheidet, wo anders hinzugehen? Wenn sie von hier verschwinden und du den Kleinen nie wieder siehst? Könntest du ihn ziehen lassen?"

Ich starrte ihn nur an.

Carlisl atmete durch.

„Ich will nur nicht, dass du dich da in etwas verrennst, Edward. Ich weiß, du, naja, warst in letzter Zeit einsam, aber du darfst dich nicht so einnehmen lassen. Ich will nicht, dass du am Ende leidest." Carlisl sah mich fast flehend an.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll", gab ich ehrlich und auch etwas beschämt zu.

Verrannte ich mich? Ich kannte dieses Kind erst seit ein paar Stunden, seine Mutter gar nicht und dennoch wollte ich bei ihnen sein. Ich verstand mich selbst nicht mehr.

Carlisl legte eine Hand auf meine und ich sah ihn verwundert an.

„Lass dem ganzen etwas Zeit und warte ab, was passiert. Dräng dich nicht auf und nimm es einfach so, wie es kommt."

Da war er wieder, der liebe Dad.

„Und was, wenn Chris wieder zu mir kommt? Ich will ihn nicht abweisen."

„Hm, naja, so lange du ihn nicht mit in den OP nimmst, sollte das kein Problem sein", sagte mein Dad und grinste diesmal richtig. Ich konnte nicht anders und musste auch lachen.

„Ok, versprochen. Also, bist du nicht mehr sauer auf mich?" Es war einen Versuch wert, nicht?

„Nein", sagte mein Dad schmunzelnd.

„Dad, eine Frage habe ich aber noch." Jetzt oder nie. Wenn ich ihn jetzt nicht fragte, dann kam wohl niemals die Gelegenheit. Und ich wollte es doch unbedingt wissen.

Carlisl zog eine Braue nach oben und sah mich fragend an.

„Was ist das für ein Lied in der Warteschleife?"

Er blickte verdutzt drein und wirkte nachdenklich.

„Welches Lied, welche Warteschleife?"

„Na das der Klinik. Du weißt schon. Als ich im Krankenhaus angerufen hatte, um mit dir zu sprechen, da wurde ich zu dir durchgestellt. Und da kam dieses Lied. Was ist das für eins, wie heißt es? Es kam mir so bekannt vor. Kennst du den Komponisten? Mir war so, als hätte ich dieses Stück schon einmal gehört."

Sein Blick veränderte sich. Erst schaute er mich verwundert an, dann amüsiert und jetzt das, hm, den Ausdruck konnte ich nicht ausmachen. Letztendlich stand er auf und ging hinüber zur Tür, die das Ess- vom Wohnzimmer trennte. Carlisl wandte sich zu mir um und hatte ein warmes Lächeln für mich übrig.

„Hm, ich kenne den Titel nicht, ich dachte, du könntest mir das vielleicht sagen. Denn schließlich hast du es ja geschrieben."

Mit diesem Statement verließ er das Zimmer.

Was?

***

Ich befolgte den Rat meines Vaters und hörte auf, mich weiter in die ganze Sache hineinzusteigern. Ich ging meiner Arbeit nach und hielt mich brav in dem Flügel auf, der mir zugeteilt war. Natürlich war meine Neugier nicht gestillt und ich fantasierte weiter über die mir unbekannte Frau. Aber nur noch ganz im Stillen.

Isabella ging es besser. Woher ich das wusste? Ich hielt mich zwar von ihr fern, das hieß aber nicht, dass die Informationen nicht zu mir kamen.

Chris war jeden Nachmittag in der Klinik. Er kam immer zu mir, bevor er seine Mutter besuchte. Das führte dazu, dass Mrs. Wallace nun offiziell _unsere_ Patientin war.

Chief Swan war die ganze Sache unangenehm. Er dachte, Chris würde mich bei der Arbeit behindern. Doch ich versicherte ihm, dass es keinen Grund zur Sorge gab und sich die Patienten über die willkommene Abwechslung sehr freuten. Ich wurde sogar eines Tages gefragt, wo denn mein kleiner Helfer war, als er einen Nachmittag nicht zur Visite kam. Ich musste schmunzeln, denn ich konnte es vollkommen nachvollziehen, dass einem der Kleine fehlte.

Und das war nun meine Routine für die nächsten zwei Wochen: Chris besuchte mich bei der Arbeit und wir verbrachten Zeit mit Mrs. Wallace. Zum Vesper würden wir ab und an einen Abstecher in die Cafeteria machen, danach holte ihn Charlie ab und nach dem Besuch bei seiner Mutter kam Chris noch einmal bei mir vorbei, um sich von mir zu verabschieden. Komisch, wie man sich so schnell an so etwas gewöhnen konnte. Mir kam dabei nicht der leiseste Gedanke daran, dass es wahrscheinlich irgendwann ein Ende nehmen würde. Nein, schön würde das nicht werden.

Ich versuchte mich, an den Ratschlag meines Vaters zu halten, aber was sollte ich denn machen? Ich entschloss mich dazu, die Zeit zu genießen und über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken, wenn es so weit war.

***

Carlisl und ich hatten heute dieselbe Schicht und konnten zur Abwechslung mal zusammen nach Hause fahren. Seit unserem kleinen Missverständnis lief zwischen uns wieder alles so, wie es sollte – perfekt.

Also ging ich zum Büro meines Dads. Er machte sich sicherlich auch gerade fertig für den Heimweg. Daher klopfte ich gar nicht erst und spazierte gleich ins Zimmer hinein. Doch anders als erwartet, war er nicht allein, er war gerade im Gespräch und ich platzte mitten rein. _Toll Edward…_

„Oh Entschuldigung, ich wusste nicht, dass hier noch jemand ist." Mann, war das peinlich. Ich wollte schnell wieder verschwinden, doch mein Vater rief mich zurück.

„Schon ok, Edward. Wir waren gerade fertig", sagte er und wandte sich wieder zu seinem Gesprächspartner, „Dann Chief, alles Gute und denken Sie daran, Samstag 15 Uhr haben Sie den Termin bei Dr. White."

Was? Dr. White?

„Edward!" ich schnappte aus meinen Gedanken und sah Chris vor mir mit einem breiten und fröhlichen Grinsen im Gesicht. Seine grünen Augen funkelten. Vor Freude? Es sah ganz danach aus.

„Edward, weißt du was? Meine Mama kommt heute mit uns nach Hause!"

Der Moment des Abschieds war gekommen.

„Das ist ja großartig." Ich versuchte so enthusiastisch als nur irgend möglich zu klingen, doch das gelang mir nicht. Chris sah durch meine müde Fassade hindurch und seine Stimmung fiel abrupt. Na toll, jetzt hatte ich ihm die gute Laune verdorben._ Mann Edward, was ist mit dir los? Der Kleine ist happy und du schaffst es, ihm den schönsten Tag seines Lebens zu versauen. Wirklich großartig._ Selbst mein Innerstes hatte es drauf, mich fertig zu machen.

„Aber ich kann dich doch noch sehen, nicht?", fragte Chris ganz kleinlaut.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte und sah flehend zu meinem Vater hinüber, der auf einmal riesiges Interesse in seinem Computer hatte. _Hm, danke für die Hilfe…_

Ich entschied mich dazu, das zu tun, was ich wollte. Es konnte niemand behaupten, ich hätte nicht nach Hilfe gefragt.

Ich atmete tief ein und blickte zu Chris, der mich immer noch mit diesen traurigen Augen ansah: „Wenn du das möchtest?" Es klang wie eine Frage, selbst in meinen Ohren.

„Oh ja!" Und auf einmal hatte ich einen kleinen Kletteraffen an meinem Bein. Das brachte mein eigenes Lächeln zurück. Ich dachte, dass nur ich mich so fühlte, als würde auch ein Teil von mir verschwinden, wenn ich dieses Kind verlieren würde. Scheinbar beruhte es aber auf Gegenseitigkeit, denn anders konnte ich mir Chris' Gefühlswandel gerade nicht erklären.

„Mist, das hab' ich ja total vergessen. Dr. Cullen können wir den Termin verschieben? Ich, naja, ich habe niemanden, der diesen Samstag auf meinen Enkel aufpassen könnte. Und ich möchte ihn nur ungern auf die lange Fahrt mitnehmen."

Chris sah zu seinem Großvater, immer noch an meinem Bein hängend. Ich sah zu Carlisl, der mir tief in die Augen blickte und seine Lippen aufeinander presste. Er massierte wieder seinen Nasenrücken. Schließlich atmete er tief ein und aus und richtete sich an Charlie.

„Wenn nur das ein Problem darstellt, dann bin ich sicher, dass wir das beheben können."

Ich war nicht der einzige, der meinen Vater verdutzt ansah.

„Wenn Sie wollen, Charlie, dann könnten wir ein Auge auf Chris werfen. So können sie in aller Ruhe mit Ihrer Tochter zu Dr. White fahren und müssen sich keine Gedanken machen."

„Em, was soll ich sagen? Na wenn es Ihnen wirklich nichts ausmacht? Das wäre super! Chris, was denkst du?"

Chris und ich sahen uns beide an. Er hatte das breiteste Grinsen im Gesicht, das ich je gesehen hatte und ich war mir sicher, dass mein eigenes dem seinen in keiner Weise nachstand.

„Ha ha, nein, ich denke, das ist kein Problem. Wirklich nicht. Ich habe am Samstag keinen Dienst und meine Frau, Esme, ist auch zu Hause. Und Edward hier ist wohl derjenige, dem es am aller wenigsten ausmacht."

Yes! Und so kam es, dass mein Sonnabend restlos verplant war. Ich musste mir noch etwas richtig Gutes einfallen lassen. Mal sehen, irgendeine tolle Idee würde mir schon noch kommen.

***

Freitag kam und meine Aufregung stieg. Nicht nur meine, auch die meiner Mutter hatte ihren Höhepunkt erreicht. Ich hatte ihr so viel von Chris erzählt, dass sie es kaum erwarten konnte, ihn endlich kennen zu lernen. Sagte ich bereits, dass dieses Kind alle in seinen Bann zog? Naja, ihr wisst schon.

Esme und ich fuhren zum Supermarkt. Wir waren für ein Kind nicht gerüstet, also mussten wir noch einige Besorgungen machen: Backutensilien, Esme wollte unbedingt ihre berühmten Plätzen backen, Zutaten fürs Abendbrot, schließlich wussten wir nicht genau, wann der Chief Chris wieder bei uns abholen wollte. Außerdem musste man auf alles vorbereitet sein, was uns auch zum wichtigsten Punkt der Einkaufsliste führte; zu den Süßigkeiten.

Da unser Wagen bereits randvoll war, beschloss ich zu warten. Schließlich wollte ich nicht aufgrund der eingeschränkten Manövrierfähigkeit noch jemanden umfahren. Außerdem taten mir die Füße weh vom vielen Rumsuchen und durch dir Gänge Laufen. Esme war noch voller Tatendrang und stürzte noch einmal los. Ich fragte mich, wie Alice das nur immer aushielt? Früher war sie fast jeden Tag auf Shopping-Tour und meine Vermutung lag nahe, dass sich das bis heute nicht sehr verändert hatte. Naja, vielleicht konnte ich mir ein paar Tipps bei ihr abholen, wenn sie und Jasper nach Forks kommen würden.

Nach einer kleinen Weile stellte ich fest, dass ich ziemlich ungünstig in der Gegend herumstand; mitten im Gang und niemand kam vorbei. Also entschloss ich mich, den Einkaufswagen um die nächste Ecke zu stellen.

Natürlich kam es, wie es kommen musste und ich fuhr jemanden um. Peinlich, peinlich.

„Entschuldigung! Geht's Ihnen gut? Tut mir wirklich sehr leid, ich hab' nicht aufgepasst. Warten Sie, ich helfe Ihnen hoch."

„Ah, danke. Ich bin aber auch so ein richtiger Pechvogel. War klar, dass mir so was wieder passiert."

Ich schnappte ihren Arm und hob sie vom Boden auf, sie war so leicht. Ich versicherte mich, dass sie wieder auf ihren Füßen stand, dann ließ ich von ihr ab und blickte ihr zum ersten Mal in die Augen.

Das Lachen in ihrer Stimme war verstummt und auch in ihrem Gesicht war kein Stück Fröhlichkeit mehr zu erkennen. Ihre tiefbraunen Augen starrten mich fassungslos an und mir blieb vor Schreck die Spuke weg. Ich wollte etwas sagen, doch es kam nichts heraus.

Da stand sie nun, zum Greifen nah, der Engel aus meinen Träumen, meine allerbeste Freundin, meine Bella.

Bella Jones.

* * *

**A.N.:** Erstmal, danke fürs Lesen, jetzt bitte auch noch einen Kommentar schreiben! Danke ;)

Und **NEIN**, es handelt sich nicht um einen Tippfehler. Ich meine Bella Jones, nicht Isabella Swan.

So, und wer von euch denkt sich gerade, what the hell??? ;) Ich hab euch lieb *hihi*.


	10. Ein Unglück kommt selten allein

**Es tut mir schrecklich leid**, dass ich euch habe diesmal so lange warten lassen! Mich hat der Stress gerade voll erwischt und verlangt mir einiges ab. Ich hoffe, ihr seid nachsichtig und bleibt mir und meiner Story dennoch treu. Positives lässt sich jedoch verkünden. Ich habe begonnen **2 Outtakes** zu schreiben, eines ist aus der Sicht von Carlisl. Das andere wird noch nicht verraten. Wenn ihr einen bestimmten Wunsch habt, wer sich und seine Handlungen doch bitte mal erklären sollte, dann schreibt es mir. Ach ja, der **Epilog** ist auch schon fertig, nur dass ihr wisst, dass meine Wenigkeit, die zuweilen etwas verwirrt erscheint, weiß, wo sie hin will. Bzw. Edward weiß, wo er hin will, wenigstens einer von uns…*puh*.

**Ein paar allgemeine Dinge:** Ich wurde darauf hingewiesen, dass Carlisl eigentlich mit _E_ am Ende geschrieben wird. War mir bis dato ehrlich gesagt total entfallen. Da ich das aber nun schon die ganze Zeit so durchgezogen habe, werde ich es auch dabei belassen. Ist eben mein persönlicher Touch^^. Ich hoffe, das stört keinen. Falls doch, dann Mail an mich ;). Und wild herumgeheiratet hat auch keiner. Ich weiß, es ist verwirrend, aber bleibt dabei und entschlüsselt mit mir des Rätsels Lösung. Und ohne wäre es doch uninteressant, nicht? ;)

**Danke an alle**, die so fleißig kommentiert haben. Wir sind schon bei 45 Reviews und haben die 1100 Hits auch bereits geknackt! **Vielen Dank an hexhex** für deine netten Mails!

**Disclaimer:** Der Plot ist mir, die Charaktere jedoch nicht :).

**Ok, Schluss mit der langen Anmerkung. Viel Freude beim nächsten Kapitel!**

* * *

**Ein Unglück kommt selten allein**

_Da stand sie nun, zum Greifen nah, der Engel aus meinen Träumen, meine allerbeste Freundin, meine Bella._

_Bella Jones._

***

Unglaublich, das konnte nicht wahr sein. Meine Augen mussten mir einen Streich spielen. Anders konnte ich mir das einfach nicht erklären. Das war doch ganz bestimmt ein Traum, nicht? Ob gut oder schlecht würde sich noch zeigen.

Und doch, sie stand vor mir. Bella stand wirklich vor mir, mit Haut und Haaren, das war Bella. Meine Bella, meine beste Freundin. Ganz genau das Mädchen, das ich Zeit meines Lebens kannte. Sie war meine allerbeste Freundin, das war sie schon immer. Selbst in meinen schlechtesten Zeiten.

Bella war der Grund, warum es mir in Phoenix so gut ging, warum ich mich immer wohl fühlte. Auch wenn ich damals der Loser war, der unscheinbare Nerd, über den sich alle nur lustig machten. Das war total egal, denn wir hatten uns und unsere Freundschaft. Uns konnte keiner was. Das Edward-Bella-Gespann, ja das waren wir!

Deshalb war es für mich auch so schlimm, nach Alaska zu gehen. Ich vermisste sie schrecklich. Verzweifelt versuchte ich den Kontakt zu ihr Aufrecht zu halten, doch irgendwann schien einfach alles zu spät zu sein. Ob sie meine Briefe erhielt, wusste ich nicht, denn sie beantwortete eines Tages keinen einzigen mehr. Ich versuchte sie per Handy zu erreichen, doch auch dort kam ich irgendwann nicht mehr durch. _‚Kein Anschluss unter dieser Nummer'_ hatte es geheißen. Also stellte ich das Schreiben ein und suchte mir neue Freunde. Dass mir das nie so richtig gelungen war, war jedoch allgemein bekannt.

Ich dachte, ich hätte sie vergessen. Hätte den Schmerz vergessen, den ich fühlte, als sie sich nicht mehr bei mir meldete. Und was passierte mir? Nicht einmal in meinen Träumen war ich sicher vor meinen Gedanken. Es war Bella, von Anfang an, nur hatte ich sie nicht erkennen können.

Jetzt fiel mir auch wieder mein erster Traum von meinem Engel ein. So hatte ich die unbekannte Schöne damals liebevoll genannt. Sie rannte weg von mir, genau wie Bella entfernte sie sich, so weit, bis ich sie nicht mehr fassen konnte. Es machte sogar Sinn, warum mir mein Engel sagte, dass er mich lieb hatte. Wir waren Freunde, die besten Freunde, natürlich hatten wir uns gern.

Es war so einfach, so simpel, doch ich verstand es damals noch nicht.

Bis jetzt.

Es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, doch wir starrten uns erst für ein paar Sekunden an. Wow, was mein Kopf da für eine Leistung hingelegt, ich war selbst ganz beeindruckt von mir.

Ich musste etwas sagen, irgendetwas. Es war unhöflich einfach so jemanden anzustarren, auch wenn man sich so gut kannte, wie wir beide. Naja, Plusquamperfekt wäre wohl besser geeignet gewesen, denn auch unsere Freundschaft gehörte ja auf gewisse Art und Weise auch in die abgeschlossene Vergangenheit.

Die Situation war seltsam genug. Diese unangenehme Stille musste nicht auch noch zu dieser Merkwürdigkeit beitragen. Ich fasste mir ein Herz und tat den ersten Schritt.

„Hallo Bella." _Siehst du Cullen, war doch gar nicht so schwer. _Und warum schmerzte es mich dann, ihren Namen in den Mund zu nehmen?

„Hallo Edward." Es zerriss mich förmlich, ihre Stimme zu hören und dann auch noch meinen Namen. Das tat so verdammt weh. Doch noch schlimmer war ihr Gesichtsausdruck. Sie sah mich kaum an, starrte nur auf ihre Hände hinab. Und wenn ihr Blick dann doch zu meinen Augen wanderte, dann sah sie traurig aus, als täte es ihr genauso weh, mich zu sehen.

_Sag doch was, Bella. Ich bin's, Edward. Oh bitte sprich doch mit mir._

„Em, was machst du hier?", stotterte ich verlegen drauf los.

Einkaufen, das war ja offensichtlich, aber ich hoffte, sie verstand, dass ich nicht über ihre Shoppinggewohnheiten plaudern wollte.

„Ich besuche Freunde." Kurz und bündig. Hm, wir konnten nicht mal mehr ein normales Gespräch miteinander führen.

„Oh, ich wusste nicht, dass du Freunde in Forks hast."

„Und ich wusste nicht, dass _du_ hier sein würdest. Ich dachte, du wärst in Alaska." Ok, das war nicht wirklich eine Frage, aber diese Aussage signalisierte mir, dass unser Gespräch noch nicht enden musste. Also nahm ich es als Aufhänger und redete weiter mit ihr.

„Mein Vater bekam ein Angebot, das er nicht abschlagen konnte. Deshalb ist meine ganze Familie nach Forks gezogen. Ich hätte dir ja Bescheid gegeben, aber ich hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, ob meine Briefe überhaupt bei dir ankamen. Du hast nicht mehr geantwortet."

Wir hatten uns gerade wiedergesehen und ich fing bereits mit alten Kamellen an. Natürlich war das nicht in Ordnung, aber ich wollte, dass sie wusste, wie ich mich fühlte und dass ich es absolut beschissen fand, dass sie sich nicht einmal bei mir gemeldet hatte. In mir steckten so viele Emotionen, ich konnte einfach nicht an mir halten. Wie auch? Das war meine beste Freundin, die Person, der ich sogar mein Leben anvertraut hätte. Und was tat sie? Sie ließ mich hängen. Ich war alleine, ich war einsam, verzweifelt. Ich lief herum, wie von allen guten Geistern verlassen und ertrank beinahe in Selbstmitleid und Kummer über den Verlust eines geliebten Menschen. Wer konnte denn da bitte noch ruhig bleiben? Ich war nicht der Typ, der wegen jeder Kleinigkeit ein riesen Fass aufmachte, dennoch, ich musste meinem Frust zumindest in irgendeiner Weise Luft machen. Wenn nicht so, wie dann?

„Tut mir leid, Edward. Aber ich hatte meine Gründe…"

„Bells!"

Bella und ich wandten uns beide dem Ausruf zu.

Da stand auf einmal ein riesengroßer Typ mit dunkler Haut und schwarzen Haaren. Er musste Indianer sein, klar, das war nicht zu übersehen. Wahrscheinlich stammte er aus dem Reservat unten in La Push.

Mir gefiel sein Auftreten nicht. Als er mich erblickte, stellte er sich halb vor Bella, so als wäre ich eine Bedrohung. Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten mich wütend an. Tss, sollte das etwas Bellas Freund sein? So ein Kerl? Ich dachte, sie hätte einen besseren Geschmack. Er hielt mich für den Feind, dabei sah er selbst aus, als würde er gleich auf alles draufschlagen, was ihn auch nur schief ansah.

Bella hatte die Anspannung, die zwischen mir und diesem Grobian herrschte, auch gespürt. War ja kaum zu übersehen, sie war beinahe greifbar. Mich wunderte es, dass aus unseren Augen keine Blitze schossen und den jeweils anderen in Grund und Boden rammten. Bella unterbrach daher die unangenehme Stille und machte uns miteinander bekannt. Super, jetzt hatte der idiotische Neandertaler auch noch einen Namen.

„Jacob Edward, Edward Jacob", gestikulierte sie von ihm zu mir und umgekehrt.

Sein Ausdruck veränderte sich. Der anfängliche Hass in seinen Augen verwandelte sich in einen prüfenden Blick. Zu meiner Verwunderung streckte er mir die Hand entgegen und da ich nicht unhöflich sein wollte, egal wie gleichgültig mir dieser Kerl auch war, schüttelte ich sie. Für einen kurzen Moment sagte ich meinem Flügel auf Wiedersehen, ich glaubte, ihn nie wieder spielen zu können, doch der erwartete Druck auf meine Knöchel blieb aus. Er löste sich aus unserem Handshake, nickte mir zu und legte eine Hand auf Bellas Schulter und deutet ihr den Weg an.

„Nett, dich kennengelernt zu haben, Edward", sagte Jacob über seine Schulter hinweg und schob Bella weiter in Richtung Ausgang.

Das ging mir alles viel zu schnell. Ich wollte sie doch noch so vieles fragen. Wir hatten uns gerade erst wiedergefunden. Nein, ich konnte sie nicht einfach so gehen lassen.

„Bella", es schoss wie ein Reflex aus mir heraus.

Sie drehte sich noch einmal zu mir um und blickte mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich konnte förmlich ihre Gedanken hören: _Was zur Hölle willst du von mir?_ Täuschte ich mich oder lag da tatsächlich Abneigung in ihrem Blick? Was hatte ich ihr denn bitte getan, dass sie mich so behandelte? Sie war doch diejenige, die sich aus meinem Leben gestohlen hatte. Ich spürte förmlich, wie meine eigene Wut in mir aufstieg.

Ich schob meinen Gram beiseite: „Sehen wir uns? Naja, irgendwann?" Ich musste es versuchen, schließlich stand hier eine längst verlorene Freundschaft auf dem Spiel. Oh süße Ironie.

Bella überraschte mich, indem sie zu Jacob hochblickte, der jedoch starrte mich die ganze Zeit über an. Suchte sie Hilfe bei ihm? Konnte sie nicht mal mehr für sich selbst entscheiden? Sie sah zurück zu mir, formte ein kleines Lächeln und sagte: „ Mal sehen."

Und mit diesem Satz war sie verschwunden. So plötzlich, wie sie in mein Leben zurückgestürzt war, so schnell war sie auch wieder weg.

Was war das? Halluzinierte ich oder sollte das tatsächlich die Wirklichkeit sein? Die grausame Wirklichkeit, die mir versuchte, einen miesen Streich zu spielen?

„Edward, Schatz."

Ah, meine Mutter war wieder da. Ich hoffte, sie hatte von alle dem nichts mitbekommen. Sie wusste, wie sehr mich die ganze Sache damals belastet hatte. Ich konnte ihr daher nicht von der Begegnung mit Bella erzählen. Das hätte auch ihr weh getan. Bella war wie eine zweite Tochter für sie. Vor allem, weil auch Alice und Bella sich so gut miteinander verstanden, von unserer Freundschaft mal ganz abgesehen.

Ich drehte mich zu meiner Mutter um und der warme Blick, der von ihr ausging verwandelte sich plötzlich in einen besorgten.

„Edward, was ist los Liebling? Hast du einen Geist gesehen?"

Lustig, nicht? „Ja, irgendwie schon."

„Das musst du mir näher erklären. Willst du darüber reden?" Immer die liebevolle Mom. Esme war wirklich gut in ihrer Mutterrolle.

„Nein, nicht jetzt. Lass uns von hier verschwinden, ja? Wir haben doch alles, was wir brauchen."

Sie nickte und lächelte mich wieder warm an. Doch ihre Augen waren immer noch voller Sorge. Mütter sahen einfach viel zu viel.

***

Die Konfrontation hatte mich total geschafft. Ich war so kaputt, dass ich ohne Abendessen ins Bett ging. Ich sagte meiner Mutter, dass ich Kopfschmerzen hatte und für morgen fit sein wollte. Schließlich wollte ich Chris unterhalten und nicht zu Tode langweilen.

Ob sie mir diese billige Ausrede abnahm? Ich glaubte ja selbst nicht daran, doch ich redete es mir ein, nur um mein Gewissen zu beruhigen. Und um hoffentlich glaubhaft meiner besorgten Mutter gegenüber zu wirken.

Die Nacht kam und so auch die Träume – die Vorboten des Unterbewusstseins. Und erstmals sah ich ein Gesicht zu dieser engelsgleichen Gestalt. Tiefbraune Augen blickten mich an. Doch das war nicht mehr mein Engel, dieses Gesicht war traurig und voller Kummer. Mein Engel musste lachen und nicht so aussehen. Sie wirkte so leer und weit entfernt von mir. Zum ersten Mal fühlte ich keine wohltuende Wärme in ihrer Nähe. Nein, da war nur Kälte.

Zähneklappernd wachte ich auf. Meine Augen waren schwer, dennoch war ich hellwach. Ich war total aufgewühlt, so konnte ich unmöglich wieder einschlafen. Ich ging hinunter in die Küche und goss mir ein Glas Milch ein. Das beruhigte mich früher immer. Früher, als alles noch so leicht war.

Es sah mal wieder so aus, als war mein Leben an einem Punkt gelandet, wo es nicht schlimmer werden konnte. _Hm, mal sehen._

***

Natürlich war ich am Morgen todmüde und ausgepowert, doch ich durfte mir nichts anmerken lassen. Also biss ich die Zähne zusammen und marschierte hinunter in die Küche, wo bereits meine Mutter und mein Vater auf mich warteten.

Moment mal, Mom und Dad machten vier Leute und nicht sechs!

„Edward!"

Und auf einmal hatte ich eine aufgeregt herumhopsende Alice in den Armen, dicht gefolgt von Emmett, der uns beide beinahe zerdrückte.

„Hey Leute, ich weiß, Atmen wird überbewertet, aber schlecht wär's nicht", sagte ich und holte erstmal tief Luft, als ein breitgrinsender Emmett von mir und meinem Minizwilling abließ.

Ich guckte verdattert auf Alice herab: „Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich freue mich, euch alle zu sehen, aber was macht ihr hier?"

Jetzt war Alice an der Reihe, verdutzt zu gucken. Doch Emmett sprach an ihrer statt: „Alter, was geht denn mit dir? Wir haben doch ausgemacht, nach Forks zu kommen. Du hast es sogar selbst vorgeschlagen."

„Jaja, schon, aber das war dieses Wochenende?"

„Du hast es vergessen?", fragte Alice ungläubig.

„Em, ja." _Edward, schlaue Antwort. Cullen-Stile…_

Ich hörte einen lauten _Klatsch_ und sah, wie sich Emmett die flache Hand gegen die Stirn schlug. Jasper grinste vor sich hin und Rosalie schüttelte nur betreten den Kopf und wandte sich wieder ihrem Kaffee zu.

Genau in diesem Moment läutete es an der Haustür. Gerettet von der Klingel, welch Cliché und doch so treffend. Jupp, und da fiel mir auch wieder ein, warum dieses Wochenende mit meinen Geschwistern und deren besseren Hälften meinem Gedächtnis entfallen war.

Carlisl öffnete die Tür und alle warteten gespannt auf den Gast.

Mein Dad bog um die Ecke in die Küche und ein freudig strahlender Chris war an seiner Seite.

Als er die Menschenmasse vor sich sah, war er sichtlich verunsichert und wusste erstmal gar nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er wurde sogar ein wenig rot, wie süß, Alice' Worte, nicht meine.

Ich brach die für ihn sichtlich unangenehme Situation und ging auf ihn zu. Als Chris mich sah, leuchteten seine kleinen Augen wieder auf und er warf sich mir förmlich entgegen. Ich konnte nicht anders, wer konnte diesem Jungen schon widerstehen? Ich drückte den kleinen Kerl fest an mich, nahm ihn auf meine Arme und stellte ihm die ganze Mannschaft vor.

„Leute, das hier ist mein kleiner Freund Chris – Chris, das ist meine Familie. Meinen Dad kennst du ja bereits." Chris wandte sich Carlisl zu und grinste ihn an. „Das hier Chris, das ist meine Mom."

„Hallo Mrs. Cullen", grüßte er sofort ganz förmlich. Seine Wangen wurden wieder ein wenig rosiger.

„Ach Schätzchen, du machst mich ganz verlegen. Nenn mich einfach Esme, ja? Nichts mit Mrs. Cullen, so alt bin ich ja auch noch nicht, hihi."

Auch meine Mom erhielt von dem kleinen Herzensbrecher ein warmes Lächeln. Danach erblickte Chris Emmet und das vorher noch freundliche Lächeln war auf einmal schlagartig verschwunden. Ich konnte deutlich spüren, dass Chris' Griff ein bisschen kräftiger wurde und er versuchte, sich in mich herein zu drücken, so als würde er dadurch unsichtbar werden. Da hatte wohl jemand Angst bekommen, kaum zu glauben, schien er doch sonst so furchtlos und aufgeweckt.

„Keine Angst, das ist nur mein großer Bruder Emmett. Glaub mir, er ist der größte Spaßvogel, denn du je in deinem Leben kennenlernen wirst."

Und wie auf Befehl zog Emmett eine seiner beliebten Grimassen und das ganze Haus bebte vor Lachen.

Nach dieser kurzen Aufregung stellte ich dann noch den Rest meiner Familie vor. „Die junge Frau mit den blonden langen Haaren ist Rosalie. Sie ist die Frau von Emmett."

Staunend blickte Chris von Em zu Rose und ließ dann seine Augen auf Alice ruhen.

„Dann bist du Alice, stimmt's?", fragte er auf einmal ganz mutig. Wow, ich hatte sie doch nur einmal erwähnt und das in solch einer prekären Situation. Das hatte er sich merken können?

„Genau, die bin ich. Und das ist mein Jasper", gab Alice fröhlich zurück und deutete mit ihrer Hand auf Jasper.

„So genug der seltsamen Momente. Chris möchtest du einen Kakao? Der ist noch ganz warm", fragte meine Mutter und in Windeseile hatte ich wieder freie Arme.

***

Der Vormittag verlief so ausgelassen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Dass ich meine Geschwister vergessen hatte, war auch längst verziehen und alle hatten Spaß am Zusammensein. Die anfängliche Spannung zwischen Chris und Emmett hatte sich spätestens dann gelegt, als wir uns alle in den Garten zu einer Runde Football begaben. Chris überragte uns alle, denn er hatte das Privileg auf Emmetts Schultern sitzen zu dürfen. Das brachte ihnen zwar nicht den Sieg ein, dafür aber jede Menge Spaß.

Ich war erstaunt, wie leicht ich mich fühlte und wie angenehm es war, die Zeit mit all denen zu verbringen, die ich gern hatte. Da merkte ich, dass mir das alles fehlte. Trotz der Freude, die ich empfand, war ich plötzlich traurig, denn ich hätte all das haben können. Ich hätte mit ihnen zusammen sein können, ihre Stimmen hören, sie öfter sehen können. Doch ich war so in meine Arbeit vertieft, dass mir dabei das Leben abhanden kam. In dem Moment kamen Gedanken und Gefühle, die ich mir nicht ganz erklären konnte.

Ich fühlte mich nicht wohl, deshalb ging ich von der Wiese hinüber zur Gartenterrasse und setzte mich auf einen der Liegestühle. Ja, fünf Minuten Auszeit, die Seele baumeln lassen. Doch das geschah nicht unbemerkt.

Eine keuchende Alice ließ sich in den Stuhl neben mich fallen.

„Der Kleine ist klasse. Rose hat sich sogar von ihm umarmen lassen und das soll schon was heißen", kicherte sie fröhlich vor sich hin.

Sie blickte hinüber zu der ganzen Rasselbande, die immer noch vergnügt hin und her tollte. Ich lächelte, denn der Anblick gefiel mir.

„Edward, auch wenn wir uns in letzter Zeit nicht so oft gesehen haben, so ist mein Zwillingsradar doch noch ganz gut in Schuss." Sie grinste unverschämt, ach Alice. „Dich bedrückt etwas", sagte sie und hob eine wissende Augenbraue an.

Ich atmete tief ein und aus und verschränkte die Arme hinter meinem Kopf. Naja, irgendwann musste es ja so kommen. Also raus mit der Sprache, wann hatte ich schon mal die Gelegenheit mit meinem Minizwilling zu reden?

„Gestern war so ziemlich der Tiefpunkt meines Lebens." Ich erwartete eine Unterbrechung und viel Gefasel, daher öffnete ich ein Auge, zumindest ein Stückchen und schielte zu Alice herüber. Doch sie starrte nur vor sich hin und ließ mich weiterreden. Ah, Zwerg war erwachsen geworden.

„Gestern ist mir im Supermarkt Bella über den Weg gelaufen."

Ich hörte, wie Alice neben mir die Luft scharf durch die Nase einzog.

„Und?", fragte sie ganz kleinlaut.

„Nichts und. Es war total seltsam, so als würden wir uns nicht kennen. Das Gespräch, wenn man es überhaupt so nennen konnte, war das merkwürdigste, das ich je geführt habe. Sie war genauso erstaunt, mich hier zu treffen, wie ich erstaunt war, sie hier in Forks zu sehen. Naja, dann teilte sie mir durch die Blume mit, dass _ich_ ihr ja hätte sagen können, dass wir in Forks lebten. Daraufhin beschuldigte ich sie, dass _sie_ ja diejenige war, die sich nicht mehr gemeldet hatte. Mann und das nach all den Jahren.

Ach und die Krönung war ja noch, als wir dann endlich mehr als nur ein Wort am Stück zueinander sagten, tauchte auf einmal so ein Kerl auf. Jacob. Irgendein Kunde aus dem Reservat. Der war mir total suspekt und ich hab mich eigentlich nur gefragt, was Bella mit dem Kerl wollte. Ich wollte weiter mit ihr reden, doch der Typ hatte echt die Nerven, sie von mir fortzuschleifen."

Genervt ließ ich mich hörbar wieder zurück in meinen Liegestuhl fallen. Bei all der Aufregung hatte ich mich in eine sitzende Position gebracht, das hatte ich bis gerade eben gar nicht bemerkt.

„Da ist noch mehr, nicht Edward?"

Ja, da war noch was. Da sie eh davon wusste, konnte ich es ihr auch sagen.

„Alice, du machst mir manchmal Angst, du siehst viel zu viel."

„Tja, wofür hat man denn Geschwister? Und jetzt spuck's aus." Sie drängelte nicht, nein…

„Ich hatte doch mal diesen Traum, von diesem Mädchen, weißt du noch?"

„Och Edward, nicht schon wieder. Sag mir bitte, dass du endlich darüber hinweg bist. Meine Theorie steht noch."

„Ja und die ist falsch."

Jetzt hatte ich sie. Alice guckte mich verdattert an.

„Von Mal zu Mal nahm die Vision an Klarheit zu. Naja, bis zu einem bestimmten Grad zumindest. Sie wurde intensiver, wann immer sich etwas in meinem Leben ereignete…"

„So was wie der Unfall?" Ihre Augen schwenkten wieder hinüber zur Wiese und blieben bei Chris hängen. „Dad hatte kurz davon erzählt", fügte sie noch kurz entschuldigend hinzu.

„Genau. Ich träumte von ihr, derzeit auch leider von Chris, ihm ging es nicht gut, glaub mir, schön ist anders. Aber sie war eben in meinen Träumen, sprach mir Mut zu und spendete mir Wärme. Und jetzt kommt's. Diese Nacht hatte ich wieder von ihr geträumt und diesmal konnte ich sehen, wer es war."

„Nicht dein Ernst oder?"

Ich sah, wo ihre Gedanken hinführten und ich verstand ihre Verwunderung nur zu gut, denn auch ich war ebenso verwirrt wie sie.

„Doch mein Ernst. Und es ergibt sogar einen Sinn. Wir haben immer aufeinander aufgepasst, Alice. Immer. Auch als wir uns verloren hatten, war es damit nicht einfach vorbei. Ich war so voller Schmerz und Wut, dass ich versuchte, jede Erinnerung wegzuschieben. Das ging auch ganz gut, nur eben nicht in meinem Unterbewusstsein. Und bis gestern war ich auch so stark, es nicht zu merken. Naja, was heißt stark, ich war eben gut im Verdrängen."

„Sieht so aus, als wäre dein Leben ganz schön verkorkst, Edward."

Mehr sagte Alice nicht dazu. Wir schwiegen, keiner machte auch nur einen Mucks. Das war nicht üblich, nicht für Alice jedenfalls. Als ich zu ihr hinübersah, hatte sie ihre Augen geschlossen. Leise Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

Auch Alice hatte damals eine Freundin verloren. Bella und Alice standen sich nahe, sie waren wie Schwestern. Alice das Modepüppchen und Bella das Gegenteil. Doch das machte nichts. Sie verstanden sich dennoch, vielleicht sogar gerade deshalb so gut miteinander. Sie waren ein ungleiches Paar, genau wie wir.

„Hihi, Edward, Alice!"

Wie aus einer Trance gerissen wandten wir uns dem Ausruf zu. Alice wischte sich flink über das Gesicht, bevor Chris uns erreichte.

„Eure Mama hat gesagt, dass es Mittag gibt. Oh, hast du geweint?"

Ich konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren. Christian war in Windeseile an Alice' Seite und nahm ihre Hand. Sie sah ihn verwundert an, doch der Kleine grinste nur.

„Guck doch mal, wie hell die Sonne scheint. Heute ist es so schön. Ich freue mich, dass ich euch alle kennengelernt hab'. Also bitte nicht weinen, ja?"

Alice strich ihm über die Wange: „Keine Sorge, ich hatte nur was im Auge, mir geht es gut."

Schlagartig veränderte sich die Stimmung und Chris ließ seine Hand ab von ihrer.

„Das sagt meine Mama auch immer und dann höre ich sie doch weinen." Sein glasklarer Blick verdunkelte sich und er rannte ins Haus, ohne auf uns zu warten.

„Was, was hab ich denn nur gesagt?"

„Keine Ahnung, Alice. Komm, lass uns reingehen."

Als wir in die Küche kamen, war da wie zu erwarten nur unsere Familie. Von Chris fehlte jegliche Spur.

Das machte mich stutzig und besorgt zugleich. Wo war er nur abgeblieben? Flehend wandte ich meinen Blick zu Esme, die nur traurig lächelte und mit dem Kopf in Richtung Wohnzimmer deutete.

Dort fand ich ihn auch. Seine kleine Form zeichnete sich auf dem Sofa ab. Er hatte die Beine angezogen und sein Kopf lag auf seinen Knien. Er sah nachdenklich aus. Es musste mit dem Kommentar zusammenhängen, den er geäußert hatte. Seine Mutter weinte heimlich und er bekam es mit. Ja, das konnte ein Kind traurig machen, das leuchtete ein. Wie viel doch der Kleine mitbekam und das in dem Alter.

Ich traute mich nicht, ihn anzusprechen. Was sollte ich denn auch sagen? _Ist schon nicht so schlimm? Alles wird gut? _So was hat er sicher schon oft gehört. Oder eben auch wieder nicht, denn wem hatte er es schon weiter erzählt? Vielleicht waren wir die ersten, denen er sich anvertraute.

Also beschloss ich das einzig Richtige zu tun, was getan werden konnte. Ich hatte schließlich noch einen mentalen Stichpunkt, den ich abhaken musste.

Ich ging hinüber zu meinem Flügel und setzte mich auf die Bank. Vorsichtig klappte ich den Deckel hoch und bewunderte die glänzenden Tasten.

Ich legte meine Hände auf die Tasten und spielte das erste, das mir in den Sinn kam. Sogleich verlor ich mich wieder in der Musik und tauchte ein in meine eigene Welt. Hier gab es nichts, was mich beunruhigte. Alles war schön und warm. Und wieder fiel es mir ein – dieses Lied. Es ging mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Also spielte ich es.

Ich ließ mich vom Klang leiten, legte alle Kraft und jedes Gefühl in die Noten. Die Akkorde erklangen und meine Welt begann zu strahlen. Die Sonne ging vor meinem geistigen Auge unter. Die warme Abendluft umschmeichelte mein Gesicht und die Wolken führten einen Reigen am Himmel auf. All die Farben, unbeschreiblich schön. Dann wurde es dunkel, doch nicht in meinem Herzen. Die Nacht brach herein und auf einmal konnte ich fühlen, wie ich schwebte. Es roch so gut, wie Blumen, die noch die letzten Sonnenstrahlen in sich aufgesogen hatten und jetzt bereit waren, sich der Nacht zu beugen, um dann am Morgen wieder in ihrer ganzen Pracht zu leuchten. Es wurde ruhig, meine Finger berührten die Tasten und ich spürte, dass ich am Ende angelangt war, doch nicht ohne zu wissen, dass danach wieder ein wunderschöner Sonnenaufgang auf mich warten würde.

Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich meine Augen geschlossen hatte. Auch das unmerkliche Gewicht, das auf meiner Schulter ruhte, war mir nicht aufgefallen.

Mein Blick fiel auf meine linke Schulter und ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste lächeln. Da hatte sich der Kleine also während meines Spiels zu mir gesellt und war tatsächlich eingeschlafen.

Plötzlich schossen mir Gedanken durch den Kopf. _Bella . Musik. Schlaf._

Chris bewegte sich neben mir und ich hatte schon Angst, dass er von der Bank fiel, also hielt ich ihn fest. Das weckte ihn jedoch dummerweise auf.

„Ah, ich bin eingeschlafen", sagte er noch ganz verträumt und gähnte einmal ganz laut.

„Ja, das bist du wohl."

„Das war ein schönes Lied, Edward. War das ein Schlaflied? Wenn ja, bei mir hat es gewirkt, hihi."

Ich sah ihn an und war verwirrt. Sein Blick veränderte sich wieder zu diesem besorgten, den ich an ihm nicht sehen wollte. Ja, er hatte Recht, das war ein Schlaflied und ja, auch mein Vater hatte recht, ich hatte es komponiert.

Ich riss mich selbst aus meinen Gedanken, schnappte Chris und grinste ihn an: „Zu müde für die Super-Spaghetti von meiner Mom?"

„Nie!", rief er ganz fröhlich.

„Na dann lass uns schnell in die Küche gehen, bevor Emmett uns alles weggefuttert hat."

„Das hab ich gehört!", röhrte eine tiefe Stimme aus der Küche.

Wir kugelten uns förmlich vor Lachen.

***

Wo die Zeit hin verschwunden war, war mir schleierhaft. Alles schien auf High-Speed gestellt worden zu sein. Denn so schnell war dieser schöne Sonntag auch schon wieder vorbei.

Charlie rief am Nachmittag an und sagte uns, dass der Arztbesuch gut von Statten gehen würde. Daher fragte er nach, ob Chris nicht noch ein wenig bei uns bleiben könnte. Was natürlich von allen mit einem Ja abgesegnet wurde.

Dennoch, der Abend kam und es hieß Abschied nehmen.

Kurz nach dem Abendessen klingelte es an unserer Tür. Chris war nicht sehr begeistert, zu gehen, aber freute sich schon auf seinen Großvater und auf seine Mutter. Charlisl wechselte noch ein paar Worte mit Chief Swan, während sich Chris von allen verabschiedete.

Mit einem letzten breiten Grinsen und einer festen Umarmung waren sie dann auch schon wieder verschwunden und der angebrochene Abend nahm seinen Lauf. Wesentlich ruhiger, doch auch sehr angenehm im Kreise meiner Lieben.

Rückblickend betrachtet war der Tag ein voller Erfolg. Es war Jahre her, als ich das letzte Mal so unbeschwert und glücklich war. Endlich verbrachte ich mal wieder effektiv Zeit mit meiner Familie. Und heute wurden wir sogar noch positiv ergänzt.

Die größten Lacher waren, als Emmett mit Chris auf den Schultern versuchte, einer wild kreischenden Alice den Football abzunehmen. Selbst Rosalie konnte bei dem Anblick nicht an sich halten. Jasper hingegen nahm das zum Anlass und stachelte Emmett nur noch weiter an, dass dieser angeblich nicht Manns genug war, seiner kleinen Schwester einen Ball abzunehmen. Das war auch so lange lustig, bis der Ball dann doch irgendwann in die Hände meines Bruders fiel und er dann mit voller Wucht einen Treffer am Kopf meines Schwagers in spe landete. So schnell konnten sich die Konstellationen ändern, denn letztendlich war es Emmett der nun schreiend davonlief und Alice diejenige, die ihm mit ihren winzigen Fäusten drohend hinterher rannte. Da Jasper nicht einen Kratzer davontrug, war die Situation schlussendlich doch wieder einen Lacher wert.

Für alle Beteiligten wahrscheinlich am amüsantesten, für mich am peinlichsten, war meine Verlegenheit. Chris stellte im Laufe des Tages ganz stolz fest, dass wir eine tolle Truppe waren und dass er es super fand, wie gut doch auch alle Paare miteinander harmonierten. Das wiederum lenkte natürlich die Aufmerksamkeit auf mich, denn ich war ja ohne Begleitung. _Peinlich, peinlich…_ Emmett und Jasper hatten nichts Besseres zu tun, als mich damit aufzuziehen und zuzustimmen, wann immer es hieß _‚Edward, du brauchst eine Freundin! '._ Naja, das fiel öfter. Rosalie und Alice waren weniger offensichtlich, zeigten aber durch ihr unverschämt lautes Gelächter, dass sie mit den Jungs einer Meinung waren. Wie immer beteiligten sich meine Eltern nicht an solchen Diskusionen, obwohl ich genau sehen konnte, wie die Augen meiner Mutter immer wieder vor Interesse und Freude blitzten. Carlisl hingegen wirkte desinteressiert, dafür war ich dankbar. Ich verstand nur nicht, warum er so tief in Gedanken versunken schien. Der Knaller der ganzen Sache, war dann aber doch der Abschlusskommentar von Chris, der da behauptete, dass ich seine Mutter kennenlernen müsse. Daraufhin war ich so sprachlos gewesen, dass ich nur dümmlich vor mich hin starren konnte und wahrscheinlich hochrot angelaufen war. Alle lachten, bis auf Carlisl, der mich genauestens musterte. Ging das schon wieder los?

Gemeinsam verbrachten wir den Abend gemütlich auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer. Wir scherzten und lachten, futterten noch ein paar Häppchen, naja Emmett futterte und Rose beschwerte sich über sein Essverhalten, und schauten einen Film.

Bis dann Dads Pager losging und uns wüst aus unserer heilen Welt in die Realität zurückholte.

Carlisl war sofort auf dem Sprung und rannte in die Küche ans Telefon, um sich genauere Informationen geben zu lassen. Meine Mom war ihm auf den Beinen. Ich wollte auch, entschied mich aber dagegen, denn das fiel nicht in meinen Aufgabenbereich und selbst wenn Carlisl meine Hilfe wollte, dann würde er es mich sicher wissen lassen.

Minuten vergingen und alle blickten gespannt zur Tür hinüber, durch die Esme und Carlisl verschwunden waren. Die Haustür schlug zu und ein Motor heulte auf. Dad war auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus.

Mom kam nicht wieder zur Stube herein.

Alice sah mich fragend an und wir beschlossen, nach ihr zu sehen.

Mom stand nicht am Herd, wie zu erwarten war, steckte auch nicht halb im Kühlschrank, um die letzten Nahrungsmittel für meinen Bruder zusammenzukratzen. Nein, sie saß auf dem Fußboden, den Kopf in den Händen und schluchzte.

„Mom, was ist los?", fragte Alice besorgt, als sie hinüber zu unserer Mom ging und ihr beruhigend einen Arm um die Schultern legte.

Esme blickte auf. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Das machte mir Angst. Sie sah mich traurig an, sagte aber nichts.

„Mom?", versuchte ich es auch noch einmal.

„Ein großes Tier war auf der Straße. Er hatte keine Chance mehr auszuweichen, Sie sind damit kollidiert. Das Auto…dein Vater ist gleich los, um zu helfen. Aber wir wissen noch nichts, nur dass sie einen Unfall hatten." Es ergab keinen Sinn.

Ich grübelte und hatte keine Worte für das alles. Esme bemerkte es.

„Edward, auf dem Rückweg ist der Wagen von Chief Swan mit einem Tier kollidiert."

Als sie das sagte, veränderte sich die Welt, mein Leben. Vorhin sprach ich von Schnelligkeit, jetzt lief alles in Slow Motion. Der schöne Tag, die Freude, unser Beisammensein, alles war dahin.

Ich bemerkte die leisen Tränen nicht, als sie mir über die Wangen liefen. Erst als mich Alice ganz fest an sich drückte, setzte mein Verstand wieder ein.

Ich musste hier raus, schnell.

Auf dem Weg zum Auto hatte ich nur einen Gedanken – der kleine Junge, der noch vor wenigen Augenblicken freudestrahlend in die Gesichter meiner Familie geblickt hatte.

_Chris._

* * *

**A.N.** Vielen Dank für eure Geduld. Ich hoffe, die Länge des Kapitels konnte euch etwas entschädigen.


	11. Der Alptraum des Lebens

**Kein neues Kapitel, nur eine Überarbeitung aufgrund eines doofen Rechtschreibfehlers, sorry!**

Vielen Dank an alle Kommentatoren!

Dieses Kapitel ist **Celesoan** gewidmet. Wenn ihr Zeit habt, dann lest euch mal in ihre Story **Wider die Vernunft** rein. Die ist top! Sie schreibt auch schneller als ich *räusper*.

**Disclaimer:** Anything related to Twilight does not belong to me, obviously, 'cause I'm not Mrs. Meyer!

* * *

„_Mom, was ist los?", fragte Alice besorgt, als sie hinüber zu unserer Mom ging und ihr beruhigend einen Arm um die Schultern legte._

_Esme blickte auf. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Das machte mir Angst. Sie sah mich traurig an, sagte aber nichts._

„_Mom?", versuchte ich es auch noch einmal._

„_Ein großes Tier war auf der Straße. Er hatte keine Chance mehr auszuweichen, Sie sind damit kollidiert. Das Auto…dein Vater ist gleich los, um zu helfen. Aber wir wissen noch nichts, nur dass sie einen Unfall hatten." Es ergab keinen Sinn._

_Ich grübelte und hatte keine Worte für das alles. Esme bemerkte es._

„_Edward, auf dem Rückweg ist der Wagen von Chief Swan mit einem Tier kollidiert."_

_Als sie das sagte, veränderte sich die Welt, mein Leben. Vorhin sprach ich von Schnelligkeit, jetzt lief alles in Slow Motion. Der schöne Tag, die Freude, unser Beisammensein, alles war dahin._

_Ich bemerkte die leisen Tränen nicht, als sie mir über die Wangen liefen. Erst als mich Alice ganz fest an sich drückte, setzte mein Verstand wieder ein._

_Ich musste hier raus, schnell._

_Auf dem Weg zum Auto hatte ich nur einen Gedanken – der kleine Junge, der noch vor wenigen Augenblicken freudestrahlend in die Gesichter meiner Familie geblickt hatte._

Chris.

**Der Alptraum des Lebens**

Jeder Mensch lebt. Doch die Ironie des Lebens ist, dass man nicht weiß, warum. Was wissen wir schon über uns und das Leben? Wer sagt uns, dass der Weg, den wir gehen, auch der richtige ist? Bzw. dass andere Fehler machen, nicht nur wir?

Doch manchmal, da ist es schlichtweg so, als wäre man in einem Traum. In einer Traumwelt regiert das Unterbewusstsein. Wir verarbeiten all die Informationen, die uns am Tag über beschäftigt haben oder auch solche, die wir verdrängten. In unseren Träumen kommt einfach alles wieder zum Vorschein.

Kinder träumen gern. Viele sagen, sie haben Farben gesehen, den Regenbogen oder den Duft von Blumen vernommen. Eine Melodie hätte sie umschmeichelt und das Licht hätte ihnen den Weg geebnet. Ja, sie träumten gern.

Ist man dann nicht von unheimlichem Glück gesegnet, wenn man sich in einer Traumwelt aufhalten darf? So, als wäre man dem Paradies ein kleines Stückchen näher gekommen? Genau, so sollte es sein.

Doch was, wenn es sich ins Gegenteil verkehrte? Was, wenn anstelle des Lichtes nur noch die Dunkelheit regierte? Willst du in so einer Traumwelt leben? Nein, das will niemand. Keiner träumte gern von der Grausamkeit, vom Untergang. Und dennoch, Albträume waren unausweichlich, denn wo Licht herrschte, da gab es auch Schatten. So wie die zwei Seiten einer Medaille.

Kennst du es, wenn du träumst und du dich so wohlfühlst, dass du richtig sauer wirst, wenn der Wecker dich am Morgen aus dem Schlaf herausreißt? Kennst du dieses Gefühl?

Und kennst du auch das Gefühl, wenn du ruhig schläfst und auf einmal die wunderschöne Welt um dich herum schwarz wird? Gerade noch bist du glücklich und dann auf einmal bricht die Dunkelheit über dir herein und aus deiner Zufriedenheit wird Angst. Deine heile Welt ist zu einem Alptraum geworden und du weißt ganz genau, jetzt ist alles aus. Du läufst, du rennst, rennst auf der Stelle, willst weg von hier und bleibst doch an einem Ort. Denn egal wie sehr du dich auch anstrengst, so groß deine Bemühungen auch sind, du bewegst dich keinen Millimeter vom Fleck. Und dann, wenn du es nicht mehr aushalten kannst, dann, wenn du denkst, alles sei vorbei, ja dann klingelt der Wecker. Ein Ende mit Schrecken, das schon, aber du bist gerettet. Du sitzt schweißgebadet in deinem Bett, atmest schwer und schüttelst nur ungläubig den Kopf. Nach kurzem Nachdenken kehren die Lebensgeister in deinen Körper zurück. Du kannst wieder lachen und lässt dich erleichtert zurück in die Kissen fallen, weil du genau weißt, _es war doch nur ein Traum._ Die Realität holt dich wieder ein und dein Tag beginnt, dein schöner, normaler, ruhiger Tag. Die beste Grundlage für die nächste Nacht und einen gesunden, wohltuenden Schlaf. Nein, nach so einer spektakulären Nacht, da kamen keine Albträume mehr, der nächste Traum würde schön werden.

Doch was, wenn aus dem Ende mit Schrecken ein Schrecken ohne Ende würde? Wenn du ranntest und die erlösende Glocke nie für dich schlagen würde? Was dann? Und was würdest du tun, wenn dir auf einmal auffallen würde, dass du nicht in deiner Traumwelt, die zuweilen gruselig, doch stets sicher ist, bist? Was, wenn diese Dunkelheit und dieses unwohle Gefühl nackte Realität und nicht nur eine Erscheinung des Unterbewusstseins sind?

Was, wenn es dir gerade so wie mir geht und du nicht mehr weißt, ob du schläfst oder wachst? Was, wenn du vor ein paar Minuten noch der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden warst und gerade jetzt das Schicksal für dich entschieden hat, zu kippen und dich unwiederbringlich ins Verderben zu stürzen?

***

Was genau um mich herum passierte, nahm ich nicht wahr. Das musste ein böser Traum sein, klar, was denn sonst?

Und doch, als ich wie ferngesteuert zur Fahrertür meines Autos lief, konnte ich erst wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen, als mir eine Hand hart ins Gesicht schlug.

„Verdammt, Edward, reiß dich zusammen. Du wirst nicht fahren. Scher dich auf die andere Seite und gib mir die Schlüssel!", fauchte Alice mich an und kämpfte mit aller Kraft gegen ihre Tränen an. „Ich fahr dich", fügte sie mit einem gequälten Lächeln hinzu.

Die Fahrt zum Krankenhaus kam mir vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit. Alice unterstützte das nicht gerade mit ihrer Stille. Seltsam, Alice und still. Sie stierte nur auf die Fahrbahn, kein Blick nach links oder rechts. Es wunderte mich, dass sie überhaupt noch atmete, nicht mal das hörte ich von ihr. Irgendwie musste ich diese Situation aufbrechen. Ich war schon verwirrt genug, ich brauchte nicht noch meinen kleinen Nerv-Zwilling, um mich komplett aus der Fassung zu bringen.

„Hey Alice, seit wann kannst du eigentlich so zuschlagen? Übst du heimlich an Jasper?" Ja, definitiv ein Erfolg, zumindest musste ich schon mal drauflos kichern.

Endlich drehte sie ihren Kopf in meine Richtung, wenn Blicke töten könnten...

„Halt die Klappe, Edward", gab sie nur schnippisch zurück.

„Komm schon, was ist los? Also mit dir. Ich weiß, dass ich gerade am Durchdrehen bin, aber du? Du bist doch sonst ruhiger, naja innerlich gesehen. Es ist kein gutes Zeichen, wenn du die innerliche Ruhe nach außen kehrst. Ich kann's fast riechen, was ist es?" Ja, das Gespür war da, war es immer und wird es immer sein.

„Ich, ich weiß es nicht. Es ist ganz komisch, Edward."

Hm? „Was meinst du?"

„Glaubst du an das Schicksal? Ah schon gut, das tust du nicht, ich weiß ja. Irgendwie wusste ich, dass heute irgendwas passieren würde. Frag mich nicht, warum oder woher, keine Ahnung, es war einfach so ein Gefühl."

Manchmal kam es mir so vor, als hätte Alice so etwas wie den berühmten sechsten Sinn. Sie war unheimlich aufmerksam und feinfühlig. Dennoch, Schicksal, Zukunftsvisionen, das gab es nicht. War ich doch das beste Beispiel dafür, dass man mit seinen Gedanken in der Vergangenheit festhing. Von wegen vorausschauen, tss, man lebte in der Vergangenheit, wenigstens das war sicher. Die konnte dir nichts vorgaukeln, die konnte dich auch nicht belügen, sie war unveränderbar.

„Wenn du dir da schon so sicher bist, wie geht die Sache dann aus, hm?" Ich wurde wütend. Ich wusste nur nicht genau, warum. Alice konnte doch nichts dafür, dass ich mich gerade innerlich verlor.

„Das weiß ich nicht, tut mir leid", sagte Alice ganz kleinlaut, als sie um die letzte Ecke bog. Dann erreichten wir endlich unser Ziel; noch wenige Meter.

„Dann behalt es für dich", warf ich ihr kalt entgegen. Was war ich nur für ein Idiot, meine Schwester so anzuschnauzen. Ein riesiger, das stand schon mal fest. „Sorry, Alice."

„Schon gut, ich versteh dich ja. Lass und reingehen."

„Danke."

„Kein Ding, jeder von uns hat mal seine beschissenen Momente, nicht? Lass das nur nicht zur Gewohnheit werden, Zwilling. Ansonsten muss ich meine Schlagtechnik doch noch etwas verbessern."

Na bitte, wenigstens eine, die lachen konnte.

***

Ich wusste nicht, wonach ich suchte, als sich die automatische Schiebetür vor mir auftat. Ich trat einen Schritt herein und war sofort wieder in so einer Art Zwischenwelt. Verzweiflung und Ungewissheit dominierten meine Gedankengänge. Doch das durfte nicht sein. Ich selbst war doch Mediziner, ich selbst musste doch in der Lage sein, einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren. Warum machte ich überhaupt so einen Aufstand, warum quälte ich mich so?

„Edward, lass uns Carlisl suchen, er wird was wissen. Komm, wir stehen hier nur im Weg", sagte Alice und zog mich am Arm hinter sich her. Ich hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass ich wie angewurzelt stehengeblieben war. Meine Beine und auch mein Kopf, mein ganzer Körper, alle Teile von mir waren einfach nur verwirrt.

Ich bemühte mich um etwas Klarheit: „Lass uns zur Anmeldung gehen. Lauren müsste doch was wissen."

„Lauren?", fragte Alice stirnrunzelnd.

Das brachte mich zum Kichern. „Ja, Lauren, die Lauren, die mit uns Englisch hatte und die mit diesem Typ, warte, wie hieß der doch gleich…? Ach ja, Tyler, sie war mit Tyler zusammen, ist sie auch noch. Das hat sie mir zumindest erzählt, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht."

Alice zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Als wir uns dem Anmeldungspult näherten, wurden die Stimmen immer lauter. Zwei Frauen schrien sich förmlich an. Ein Mann versuchte die beiden zu beschwichtigen. Hm, seine Stimme kam mir bekannt vor.

Alice und ich gingen näher heran, wir wollten ja das Gespräch nicht unbedingt mit anhören, aber es ließ sich nicht vermeiden, wenn wir doch auch dort hinwollten, wo das Streitgespräch gerade stattfand.

Mir blieb die Spucke weg, als ich mit anhörte, worum es sich handelte. Auch Alice wurde neben mir ganz kleinlaut und klammerte sich an meinem Arm fest.

„_Was heißt, Sie können mir keine Auskunft geben?"_

„_Ms, verstehen Sie mich doch, ich weiß es nicht, der Doktor ist nicht zu erreichen."_

„_Dann bewegen Sie verdammt noch mal Ihren Hintern und holen Sie den behandelnden Arzt hier her!"_

„_Bells, beruhig dich doch."_

„_Nein, ich will mich nicht beruhigen, Jake. Hören Sie _Schwester_, Sie holen mir jetzt sofort einen Arzt hierher oder ich suche mir einen. Es ist mir scheißegal, ob Sie dadurch Ärger kriegen oder sonst wer. Ich will zu meinem Sohn, haben Sie das endlich kapiert?! Wenn Sie sich nicht spurten, dann schreie ich hier das ganze Krankenhaus zusammen, verstanden?!"_

Bella, Bella war hier, sie stand vor mir. Und auch dieser Kerl war wieder bei ihr. Was war hier los, ihr Sohn?

Ich blickte zu Alice, auch sie war sprachlos, sie starrte voll Verwunderung zu Bella hinüber. Sie hatte sie das letzte Mal in Phoenix gesehen und das war schon eine Ewigkeit her.

Lauren setzte noch einmal etwas eingeschüchtert zum Gespräch an Hätte nie gedacht, dass Bella so eine Wirkung auf Menschen haben könnte. „Em, wie war noch mal der Name?"

Bella fuhr sich durch die langen Haare. Ich konnte hören, wie sie die Luft tief einsog. Sie betonte jedes Wort einzeln. „Isabella Marie Swan und das Kind heißt Christian Swan."

Was?

„Edward, was ist hier los?", flüsterte mir Alice zu.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung und schüttelte einfach nur meinen Kopf.

Ich war wie starr vor Verwunderung, ich verstand nichts mehr. Alice zog mich mit sich, sie wollte anscheinend genauso gern erfahren, was hier eigentlich gespielt wurde, wie ich. Nur dass sie gerade den aktiveren Part übernahm, denn dazu war ich nicht fähig.

„Was ist denn das für ein Lärm?", hallte es auf einmal durch den Gang. Unverkennbar – Carlisl.

„Oh Dr. Cullen, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich, wir, also es ist alles geklärt, Sir", wand sich Lauren aus der Affäre.

„Und was war nun der Grund…Oh, ich sehe, Bella." Dad trat sofort einen Schritt auf Bella zu, als er sie erblickte. Er schien ganz und gar nicht verwundert darüber, dass Bella so plötzlich vor ihm stand. Noch nicht einmal der Grund Ihres Erscheinens schien ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen. Hier war etwas faul, das stank zehn Meter gegen den Wind. Nein, das konnte doch kein Zufall sein. Carlisl wusste von Bella, natürlich, er hatte sie ja schließlich nach dem Unfall behandelt und mich gekonnt von ihr abgeschirmt. Jetzt machte es auch alles einen Sinn, wieso er sich dagegen sträubte, dass ich Chris sah. Alle Verbindungen zu Bella sollten verborgen bleiben. Dieser Hund, ich konnte es nicht fassen. Warum nur? War ich denn nicht alt genug, meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen? Musste er mich denn immer in Watte packen?

Ich konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Langsam aber sicher riss bei mir der Geduldsfaden. Jetzt war ich es, der Alice hinter sich her zog. Die Karten auf den Tisch, ich war sauer.

Ich hielt nicht mehr an mir: „Hätte mal jemand die Güte, die ganze Sache aufzuklären?"

Bella und mein Vater fuhren herum, als sie meine Stimme hörten. „Edward", sagten sie wie aus einem Munde.

***

Das Leben stellt dich oft vor Herausforderungen, denen du nicht gewachsen bist. Entweder du lernst davon und wirst stärker oder du gehst kläglich unter.

Für was entscheidest du dich?

Und dann, wenn du glaubst, von irgendwo käme ein Zeichen, da ist es auch schon wieder verschwunden. Behalte den Augenblick und koste ihn aus, denn du weißt nicht, wann dir wieder einmal solch ein Glück widerfahren wird. Denn der Moment geht viel zu schnell vorbei.

***

Mein Vater war der erste, der die Stille brach: „Ich glaube nicht, dass das gerade der richtige Zeitpunkt ist. Lasst es uns auf später…"

„Dr. Cullen!"

Carlisl fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Dave, einer der Pfleger kam auf ihn zu gerannt. Er war ganz außer Puste und sein Gesichtsausdruck verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Dr. Cullen, wir haben ein riesen Problem. Es geht um den Jungen."

Bella zog hörbar die Luft ein und legte sich eine Hand auf den Mund. Ich bemerkte erst gar nicht, dass mir der Mund weit offen stand, was wohl meine Reaktion auf das Gesagte war.

„Was für ein Problem?", fragte Carlisl mit einem Ton, der vor Autorität strotzte.

„Wir haben keine Blutkonserven mehr."

„Das kann doch gar nicht sein!", protestierte mein Vater.

„Seine Blutgruppe ist so selten, wir hatten nicht genügend Vorräte und keiner hier kommt als Spender in Frage."

„Welche Blutgruppe?"

„AB-negativ, Sir. Vielleicht könnte einer der Elternteile…?"

Das war alles ein wenig zu viel. Ich fühlte mich plötzlich ganz unwohl. Wie konnte es denn nur sein, dass nicht genügend Blutkonserven vorrätig waren? Ja, diese Gruppe war selten, aber man musste doch auf alles gefasst sein, nicht? Chris…

„Mist, seine Mutter kommt nicht in Frage", sagte Carlisl und blickte traurig zu Bella herüber. Klar, er wusste, was ihre Blutgruppe war, schließlich hatte er sie ja behandelt.

Dave wollte aber noch nicht aufgeben, der Junge strotze nur so vor Energie. Immer positiv denken, das war seine Devise. „Und was ist mit dem Vater?", fragte er und bedeutete mit der Hand auf Jacob.

„Em…", setzte Jacob an, doch er kam nicht sehr weit damit, denn Bella unterbrach ihn. Ich hatte ihre Stimme noch nie so gehört; kalt und voller Zorn.

„Er ist nicht der Vater."

TOCK TOCK TOCK

Es hämmerte in meinem Kopf, so als würde jemand einen Presslufthammer genau an meiner Schläfe ansetzen. Na wie um Himmels Willen sollten wir denn jetzt Blut auftreiben?

Alice zog mich am Ärmel. „Edward, hast du nicht AB-negativ?"

Alle Blicke auf mich gerichtet, wusste ich nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Bella sah mich entsetzt und dennoch irgendwie total verletzt an. Aus Carlisls Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich nicht schlau werden. Ich tat das einzig Sinnvolle in diesem Augenblick. Es war an der Zeit, wieder klar zu denken.

„Eine direkte Transfusion sollte doch am schnellsten gehen, nicht?", fragte ich meinen Vater. Ah, das Medizinerhirn arbeitete wieder auf Hochtouren.

Mein Dad nickte nur kurz und wies mir dann den Weg.

Wir gingen schnurstracks in Richtung Westflügel. Natürlich, hier war die Intensivstation und all die Fälle, die eine intensivere Betreuung nötig hatten. Hier war ich schon einmal, mit Chris, als ich ihn damals zu seiner Mutter gebracht hatte. _Bella…_ Doch heute war der Grund ein anderer und es versetzte mir Schmerzen.

Welch Zufall, Zimmer 1918.

Als mein Vater die Türe öffnete, blieb mir die Luft weg.

Der kleine Kerl lag in diesem riesigen Zimmer ganz allein in einem viel zu großen Bett. Er sah so winzig aus, so zerbrechlich.

Innerhalb von ein paar Minuten wurde eine Liege gebracht, auf der ich Platz nahm. Der Zugang wurde gelegt und mein Blut zu Chris transferiert.

Es war komisch, hier so rumzuliegen. Ich hatte schon öfter Blut gespendet, kannte daher das Gefühl, wenn einem ein wenig unwohl wurde, obwohl man sich eigentlich gar nicht schlecht fühlte und die Prozedur mit Leichtigkeit hinnahm. Sonst wusste ich nie, worauf ich mich konzentrieren sollte. Lesen ging nicht, dabei wurde mir immer kotzübel, wieso, wusste ich nicht. Meist sprach ich mit den Schwestern und Pflegern oder witzelte mit tapferen Mitstreitern oder heiterte Neulinge auf. Doch heute war da niemand zum Herumalbern. Ich starrte auf meinen Arm, den dünnen Schlauch, der hinüber zum Bett führte und die lebensnotwendige Flüssigkeit herüber transportierte. Letztendlich landete mein Blick auf dem kleinen Jungen.

Er atmete ruhig und ich glaubte, dass ihm seit meiner Ankunft schon wieder etwas Farbe in die Wangen gestiegen war. Eine Haarsträhne hing ihm ins Gesicht. Zu gern wäre ich rüber gegangen und hätte sie ihm aus der Stirn gestrichen. Doch ich konnte nicht aufstehen und Bella schlug mich durch ihre schnelle Reaktion allemal.

Bella hatte nichts gesagt, die ganze Zeit über war sie ruhig gewesen. Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie sehr sie Blut hasste und dass ihr beim Anblick immer schlecht wurde. Doch so weit ich es beurteilen konnte, war sie die ganze Zeit im Raum geblieben, als ich für die Blutabnahme vorbereitet wurde.

Ich beobachtete, wie sie sich an Chris' Bett setzte. Sie strich ihm vorsichtig über die Stirn und über die Wangen. Sie seufzte leise und ich konnte erkennen, dass ihr Tränen über die Wange liefen. Ich hätte so gerne etwas gesagt, etwas Aufmunterndes, doch mir fiel nichts ein.

„Danke", flüsterte Bella leise, ohne ihren Blick von ihrem Sohn abzuwenden.

„Hm, kein Problem." _Arrgh, Edward hier ist deine Chance, ein sinnvolles Gespräch zu beginnen und was machst du? ‚Kein Problem'? Vom Feinsten…_

„So einfach ist das nicht. Du hättest das nicht tun müssen." Ich konnte ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen, daher fiel es mir schwer, ihre Gefühle ausfindig zu machen. Ein Blick hätte schon genügt. Früher konnte ich sie so gut lesen, sie war wie ein offenes Buch für mich. Doch gerade war sie wie ein Rätsel, dessen Lösung mir einfach nicht einfallen wollte.

Mehrere Minuten vergingen, wie viele genau konnte ich nicht sagen. Ich hatte in der Eile meine Armbanduhr im Wohnzimmer liegen lassen und hier im Zimmer hing keine Uhr. Doch all zu lange konnte es nicht gewesen sein. Denn ich war ein schneller Spender. Das einzige Mal, dass ich länger als 15 Minuten auf einer Bahre lag, war bei der Erstspende und da hatte ich nicht einmal den Beutel vollbekommen. Peinlich, ein ausgewachsener junger Mann, obendrein noch Mediziner, der den Schwächling mimte, wenn die Blutsauger kamen. Meine darauffolgende Leichenblässe war auch legendär, zumindest bereitete sie den Beteiligten viel Freude. Außer mir, versteht sich.

Ich versuchte es ein weiteres Mal mit Konversation, was ein eher kläglicher Versuch war, denn eine wahre Unterhaltung kam nicht zustande. Ich fragte Bella, wie es Charlie ging, sie antwortete nur, dass mit ihm so weit alles in Ordnung war. Mehr gab unser Gespräch leider nicht her.

Langsam aber sicher kam ich mir ziemlich ausgelaugt vor. Ich hatte nicht sonderlich viel getrunken und auch mein Zuckerspiegel war ziemlich am Boden. Wie gerufen erschien Dave plötzlich wieder auf der Bildfläche. Meinen Dad hatte ich jedoch nicht wieder hier gesehen. Wahrscheinlich wollte er die Situation nicht noch unangenehmer für mich machen. Oder er hatte Angst, dass ich ihm aus Versehen die Meinung geigte. Das würde ich aber noch nachholen, denn ich hasste es, belogen zu werden.

Dave stöpselte mich ab und verband mir die Armbeuge. Er schien zufrieden zu sein mit dem Ergebnis, denn er lächelte fröhlich und nickte zustimmend, als er die Krankenblätter studierte. Ich hätte auch gern gewusst, was darin stand, doch das überstieg wahrscheinlich meine Befugnis, also fragte ich gar nicht erst. Außerdem war ich so kaputt.

„Wow, das hat ja besser geklappt, als erwartet. Gut, dass Sie da waren, Edward. Die Kompatibilität unter Verwandten ist ja meist sehr hoch. Aber das wissen Sie ja", plauderte Dave drauflos, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt. Ich verstand nur Bahnhof, Bella anscheinend auch, denn wir fragten wie aus einem Mund; ich verwirrt, sie wütend?

„Was?"

Jetzt guckte Dave ganz verdattert. Er blickte Bella entschuldigend an. „Naja, als ich vorhin auf den großen Kerl da draußen zeigte, da meinten Sie doch, er sei nicht der Vater von Christian." Er rieb sich nervös den Nacken. „Und der Kleine sieht ihm ja schon ziemlich ähnlich…"

Erst Sekunden später begriff ich, dass Dave mit _ihm_ mich meinte, seine Kopfbewegung in meine Richtung machte das deutlich.

Mein Mund hing offen. Wie bitte? Was hat er da gerade von sich gegeben? Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein. Wie sollte das denn bitte passiert sein? _Der Abschlussabend…_

Ich war so sehr mit mir beschäftigt, dass ich es erst gar nicht mitbekam, dass Bella schnurstracks das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Ich musste hinter ihr her. Also rappelte ich mich auf. Dave versuchte mich wieder auf die Liege zu drücken, doch da war ich schon schwankend zur Tür heraus verschwunden.

In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles und ich spürte die Säure in meinem Hals aufsteigen. Shit, ich war noch nicht so weit, draußen herumzulaufen, ich hätte liegen bleiben müssen. Doch dann wär sie weg gewesen. Ich konnte sie nicht schon wieder ziehen lassen. Meine Beine waren zum Glück zielorientierten als meine Gedanken und brachten mich Stück für Stück voran. Doch wo sollte ich sie denn nur suchen? Sie konnte überall sein. _Bella, wo bist du? Lass mich dich finden._

Sie konnte nicht nach Hause gegangen sein. Chris lag hier, sie war nicht verschwunden, sie würde ihn nicht einfach so im Stich lassen. Da fiel es mir ein, der Garten. Die Klinik hatte einen Garten am Hinterausgang. Wenn es Frühling wurde, konnte man der Flora beim erblühen zusehen. Dort war es ruhig. Vielleicht war sie da.

Bingo

Sie stand auf der Wiese, doch ich konnte es nicht riskieren, dass sie wieder vor mir weg lief. Mein Körper würde einen erneuten Marathon nicht überstehen. Also rief ich sie, um sie auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. „Bella!"

Ich konnte sehen, dass sie vor Schreck zusammenfuhr. Bella drehte sich nicht um. Sie blieb mit dem Rücken zu mir stehen und ließ mich somit nur mutmaßen, was gerade für ein Konflikt in ihr herrschte. Doch ich hatte meinen eigenen Konflikt auszutragen und den wollte ich lösen. Ich musste es einfach wissen.

„Bella, also kann es sein, dass du damals, als wir, naja, bist du schwanger geworden?" Ich kam mir so unbeholfen vor. Ich war aufgeregt, freudig erregt, glücklich, wütend, vor allem aber verwirrt. Doch ich wollte es wissen, konnte ich tatsächlich der Vater von Chris sein? Und wenn ja, warum hatte sie mir nichts davon erzählt? Verdammt, wenn das stimmte, dann hatte ich 5 Jahre verloren.

Bella lachte trocken, das hatte sie früher nie gemacht. Das war kein fröhliches Lachen. Das war künstlich.

„Und, was soll das jetzt noch ändern?"

Was? „Gib mir doch wenigstens eine Antwort", flehte ich sie förmlich an. _Gib mir Gewissheit._

Sie stand immer noch mit dem Rücken zu mir. Die Hände hatte sie an ihrem Körper nach unten hängen. Sie waren zu Fäusten geballt und zitterten. Oh Bella, was war nur los?

Sie sog die Luft hörbar ein und ihr entwich ein heiseres:„Ja."

Es schlug alles über mir zusammen. Sie hatte mir keine konkrete Auskunft gegeben, aber allein in diesem _ja_ steckte alles, was ich mir je erträumt hatte. Früher nie, aber in diesem einen Moment wurde mir bewusst, dass mir etwas ganz entscheidendes gefehlt hatte. Mir hatte Bella gefehlt, ihre Nähe, ihre Geborgenheit und die Wärme, die sie mir immer schenkte. Ein Stück dieses Glücks bekam ich aus einer unergründlichen Fügung in Form des Zusammentreffens mit Chris wieder zurück. Hätte ich es nur zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon gewusst. Seine Augen, natürlich, seine Augen. Oh wie blind konnte ich denn nur sein. Sie haben mich doch die ganze Zeit mit solcher Begeisterung angesehen. Das waren meine Augen, die mich geradezu durchbohrten. Ich hatte mich in ihnen verloren und wusste nicht warum, bis jetzt.

„Aber warum hast du denn nichts gesagt? Ich hätte dir doch geholfen. Wir hätten das schon irgendwie zusammen geschafft."

„Und wären eine glückliche Familie gewesen?" _Ja_, ich wollte ihr so gerne mit ja antworten.

„Bella, ich…"

„Nein, Edward. Nein." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie mich stehen.

An mehr konnte ich mich nicht erinnern, denn in diesem Moment wurde es schwarz vor meinen Augen.


	12. Slightly Mad

* * *

Vielen Dank an **Silk over Glas**, die mich auf mein Malheur aufmerksam gemacht hat. Ich hoffe, dass die Storyline jetzt wieder stimmt. Wie versprochen ist hier das überarbeitete Kapitel. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Vielen Dank an alle, die schon so fleißig kommentiert haben! (Schaffen wir noch mehr ;)?)

**Disclaimer:** Alle Anlehnungen bezüglich Twilight gehen auf die wundervolle Arbeit von Mrs. Meyer zurück.

* * *

I'm knitting with only one needle

Unraveling fast it's true

I'm driving only three wheels these days

But my dear how about you

I'm going slightly mad

I'm going slightly mad

It finally happened

I'm slightly mad

I'm going slightly mad – by Queen

**I'm going slightly mad**

„_Nein, Edward. __Nein." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie mich stehen._

_An mehr konnte ich mich nicht erinnern, denn in diesem Moment wurde es schwarz vor meinen Augen._

***

„Was ist mit ihm?"

„Es ist alles ok, mach dir keine Sorgen. Er ist nur ohnmächtig."

„Dieser Idiot, warum musste er auch gleich wieder aufstehen und wie wild draußen rumrennen? Ich zweifle manchmal wirklich daran, ob er tatsächlich mein Bruder ist."

„Alice…"

„Oh, danke Schwesterherz", sagte ich etwas gequält. Ich hatte deren Unterhaltung mitbekommen. Dad und Alice. Wo war ich? Vor allem, wo war Bella?

„Sorry, Edward. Aber es ist doch wahr. Du bist manchmal so ein sturer Bock", gab Alice natürlich prompt zurück. Nur diesmal klang sie liebevoller. Sie war eher der happy-go-lucky Typ. Das Zickige an ihr war ihre Art, Sorge auszudrücken. _Naja, Schwesterlein, ich hab's schon verstanden._

Dennoch, wo war ich? War ich denn nicht gerade noch auf der Suche nach Bella? Nein, ich hatte sie sogar gefunden. Wir waren doch draußen, wir hatten miteinander gesprochen. Und sie, ja sie hat mich stehen lassen. Sie war einfach wieder gegangen. Doch jetzt hatte ich Gewissheit, zumindest dieses Geheimnis hatte sie mir noch anvertraut. Mein Gott, was sollte ich denn jetzt nur tun?

„Edward, wie geht es dir?", holte mich die Stimme meines Vaters wieder zurück aus meinen Gedanken. Ja, wie ging es mir denn? Gut? Wohl eher kaum. Moment mal, konnte es sein, dass Carlisle auch nur den kleinsten Beitrag zu meiner Verfassung geleistet hatte? Na und wie, schließlich wusste er, was hier abging und hatte mir nicht ein Sterbenswörtchen gesagt. Der Schuft!

Ich konnte nicht anders, so sehr ich auch an mir halten wollte, ich konnte einfach nicht ruhig und gelassen antworten. „Tss, du stellst Fragen. Wie soll es mir denn deiner Meinung nach gehen? Überleg doch mal, dreimal darfst du raten. Aber ich wette, du kommst schon eher darauf, schließlich wusstest du ja, was hinter meinem Rücken gespeilt wurde oder nicht?!"

Ich wartete seine Antwort gar nicht erst ab.

Aha, also war ich in Carlisles Büro. Das bemerkte ich, als ich aus dem Zimmer stürmte, in dem ich noch vor wenigen Minuten gelegen hatte.

Ich wollte hier raus. Wie kam das nur, warum machten mich Krankenhäuser so verrückt? Klar, ich hatte in der letzten Zeit genug Erfahrung mit ihnen sammeln können. Und nicht zuletzt, weil sich Menschen darin befanden, die mir wichtig waren. Da fiel mir ein…

„Edward! Edward, jetzt warte doch mal!" Alice.

„Was willst du?"

„Die Frage ist eher, was willst du?" Hu?

„Was soll der Unsinn, Alice? Ich hab keine Zeit für solche Spielchen. Sag mir, was du willst und dann lass mich in Ruhe", gab ich ihr eiskalt als Antwort zurück.

„Sehr schön, endlich fängst du an, die richtigen Fragen zu stellen." Hä? Was war das denn bitte für ein kranker Mist? Lag es an mir? War ich immer noch neben mir?

Alice schien zu bemerken, dass in mir ein Kampf tobte, dem ich offensichtlich nicht gewachsen war. Zumindest nicht allein.

„Komm, du alter Muffel. Lass uns was trinken gehen. Wie sieht's aus, Kaffee und Kuchen?", schlug sie vor und lächelte mich leicht an. Kaffee und Kuchen zu solch später Stunde? Wie spät war es überhaupt? Egal, der Vorschlag war ganz nach meinem Geschmack, genau das, was ich gerade brauchte.

„Das ist vielleicht gar keine schlechte Idee. Entschuldige bitte mein Verhalten, Alice." Es war mir peinlich, wie ich mich gab. Aber zumindest hatte ich die Courage mich zu entschuldigen. Jedoch war meine Schwester nicht die einzige Person, die ich um Verzeihung bitten musste. Die andere Person war höchst wahrscheinlich immer noch in seinem Büro und grübelte über die Auseinandersetzung, die ich vor ein paar Minuten angezettelt hatte.

***

Der Abend mit Alice war ein Segen, anders ließ es sich nicht bezeichnen. Ich war noch nie so froh, Geschwister zu haben, wie an diesem Abend.

Ich wusste nicht mehr genau, wie viele Tonnen Kuchen wir tatsächlich verputzt hatten. Auch den Kaffee hörte ich auf nach dem fünften zu zählen. Man konnte sagen, ich war randvoll mit Endorphinen und Muntermachern.

Alice und ich hatten geredet, sehr lange. Erst waren es belanglose Dinge. Sachen, die eigentlich keinen wirklich interessierten, die aber unser Gespräch am Laufen hielten. Nach langem Nonsens fing Alice dann plötzlich wieder an das Frage-Antwort-Spiel zu spielen. Es war ebenso verwirrend, wie das, das sie spielte kurz vor unserem „Date". Ich verstand nicht, was Alice von mir wollte, das frustrierte mich und machte mich sehr wütend.

„Ok Edward, was willst du eigentlich?", war die erste ernsthafte Frage, die sie mir zwischen einem und dem nächsten Bissen von ihrem Kuchen stellte.

„Nicht schon wieder", gab ich gelangweilt zurück und warf ihr noch einen Blick zu, der genau zeigte, dass ich an dieser Diskussion eigentlich nicht interessiert war.

„Soll ich weitermachen oder gibst du mir eine ernsthafte Antwort?" Auch Alice konnte das Spielchen spielen, Augenbraue hoch und den Gegenüber fixieren, so dass er letztendlich reumütig den Schwanz einzog und alles tat, was sie von ihm verlangte.

„Schön, ich mache mit bei deinem irren Gespräch. Doch ich verstehe kein Wort, ich weiß nicht, was du hören willst."

„Edward, was war das eben im Krankenhaus?"

Ich konnte ihr nicht antworten. Alles drehte sich, mein Kopf lief auf Hochtouren, doch die richtige Antwort wollte mir nicht einfallen.

Was sollte ich Alice denn sagen? Was wollte sie hören? Ihr Blick verriet mir jedoch, dass sie irgendetwas ahnte, zumindest eine Vermutung hatte. Es war zum Verzweifeln.

„Warte, bevor ich dir etwas sage, beantwortest du mir zuerst meine Frage, ja?"

„Klar, ist nur fair, denke ich."

„Alice, was denkst du denn, was da gerade war?"

Sie überlegte nicht lange. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich schon die ganze Zeit darüber Gedanken gemacht.

„Ich hab' Bella gesehen. Nach all den Jahren habe ich Bella wiedergesehen. Ich weiß, du hattest mir davon erzählt, dass du ihr über den Weg gelaufen bist. Dennoch, es war ein Schock. Und was den Rest betrifft… ich hoffe, du hast eine Antwort für mich."

Ja, eine Antwort hatte ich. Doch nur eine, denn mehr wusste ich nicht. Ich hatte so viele Fragen, die ich Bella stellen wollte.

„Ich weiß, dass es für dich ein Schock war. Weißt du noch, als ich dir erzählt habe, dass wir förmlich in einander gerannt sind? Das war ungefähr genau so heftig. Aber das gerade, was da eben passiert ist... Alice, ich weiß nicht recht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Für mich ist in diesem Moment die Welt stehen geblieben. Ich bin in das Krankenhaus gestürmt, um Chris zu sehen, um irgendetwas Sinnvolles zu tun. Und dann war da Bella, die Mutter von dem Kleinen."

Während ich sprach, hatte ich meine Augen auf meine Hände gerichtet. Das Thema beschäftigte mich so sehr, ich konnte meiner Schwester dabei nicht in die Augen sehen. Dennoch, ich blickte auf, um mir mit meinem Ausdruck zu signalisieren, wie nahe mir das alles ging, dass es mich bewegte und ich eigentlich total hilflos war.

Alice Augen spiegelten mein Innerstes wider. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Sie fielen nicht, doch sie waren deutlich zu erkennen. Das tat mir unheimlich leid. Mir ging es schlecht, es sollte nicht auch noch Alice so ergehen.

„Bella war wie eine Schwester für mich. Als ich sie dort stehen sah, da dachte ich, die Zeit wäre zurückgedreht worden. So, als wären wir damals nie auseinander gegangen", sagte Alice, schwer um Atem ringend. Sie wollte nicht weinen. „Sie hat mich nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt. Erst als ich erwähnte, dass du doch die gleiche Blutgruppe wie Chris hast, da hat sie mich angesehen. Hm, wenn Blicke töten könnten. Ich konnte das nicht verstehen. Warum hat sie sich so komisch verhalten? Das macht doch alles keinen Sinn, ich wollte doch nur helfen."

Es war verwirrend und bis vor wenigen Stunden hatte ich auch nicht die leiseste Ahnung, warum es so seltsam war. Alice kannte noch nicht den Rest der Geschichte, ansonsten hätte sie es vielleicht verstanden. Bella wollte ja anscheinend nicht, dass es jemand wusste. Dass irgendjemand, wohl vor allem nicht ich, erfuhr, dass ich der Vater ihres Kindes war. Natürlich, daher war sie auch so geschockt, als Alice mit der Idee herausplatzte. Und ich Idiot hatte nichts kapiert. Da musste mir ein Pfleger noch das Offensichtliche auf die Nase binden, weil ich in meiner kleinen, heilen Welt nie mit so einer Hiobsbotschaft gerechnet hatte. Doch wer hätte das schon? Solche Zufälle, solche Ereignisse geschahen doch nicht jeden Tag. Keiner hätte mit so einer Absurdität rechnen können. Deshalb hatte es mich wahrscheinlich auch so aus der Bahn geworfen.

Wir schwiegen noch ein paar Minuten. Weitere Kaffees erleichterten uns die unangenehme Situation und machten sie erträglicher.

„Edward", begann Alice nach einer Weile. Ich blickte auf und sah sie fragend an. Die Traurigkeit in ihrem Blick war noch nicht komplett verschwunden, doch sie wirkte gefasster.

„Lass uns von hier verschwinden. Wir gehen an die Tanke, holen uns wie früher was zu trinken und dann… ach scheiß drauf, komm, wir saufen uns den Kopf frei."

Diese Alice… blöder Zwilling. Man konnte sie nur lieben.

„Alice, Alkohol hat mich eigentlich erst in diese Situation gebracht."

„Hm?"

„Ach egal, ich erklär's dir später. Lass uns gehen."

Gesagt getan.

***

Oh Mann waren wir rund. Meine Mutter sagte früher immer scherzhaft _‚rund wie ein Buslenker'_ und so ein Buslenker war groß und rund, verdammt rund sogar. _Fuck, I'm so damn wasted._

Ich erzählte Alice, was ich wusste. Auch das, was ich erst vor ein paar Stunden herausgefunden hatte. Sie schien mindestens genauso überrascht zu sein, wie ich. Vor allem stellte sie sich nun die Frage, wann Bella und ich _es_ denn getan hatten. Alice war zum Lachen. Nein, Sex nahm sie nicht in den Mund, es hieß _es _oder _das_. Jasper hatte sie anscheinend noch nicht genug bearbeitet. Böser Alkohol, das wollte ich nicht von meiner Schwester wissen, bäh, das war einfach nicht in Ordnung.

Irgendwann flog ihr Glas voll Tequila zu Boden, denn Madame musste sich ja mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn schlagen. Ihr war der Abschlussabend eingefallen, japp, mir auch. Ich füllte ihr Glas von neuem und wir kicherten uns durch die Nacht.

„Un.. un… und was nun?", lallte sie vor sich hin. Mir ging es nicht besser. Die Gedanken waren noch recht klar, naja, kohärent zumindest, aber mit der Sprache haperte es auch bei mir… ziemlich.

„Was meinsdn du da ge… genau?"

„Edwa…Edwad", toll, jetzt war ich schon Edwad. Edward Alice, immer noch Edward. „Scheiß, Bruder Mensch, du musst doch was machen. Hol sie zurück. Und auch den Kleinen. Hey, den mag ich. Quatsch, pffff, wir lüben ihn… em lieben, ja."

„Un wie, büdde?"

„Tsss, kämpfe."

„Sie hört mir doch nichma z… zu."

„Na ganz einfach, dann machstes eben so, dass sie nich zuhö… zuhörn musssss."

„Alice, du bist betrunken, haha. Wie solln das gehen, hä?"

„Schreib doch einfach." Auf einmal war sie wieder ernst und gefangen. Schreiben, das konnte ich. Da musste sie mir nicht zuhören. Sie konnte es lesen, wann immer sie wollte. Wir mussten dazu nicht in einem Raum sein.

„Alice, ich bin total hinüber, kann kaum noch ordentlich reden. Aber du, mein Schwesterherz bist ja so was von genial. Ich könnt dich knutschen." Gesagt, getan.

„Bäh, iiiehhh, lass das!"

„Okay… Hilfst du mir, ich mein schreiben?"

„Klar, morgen früh, wenn ich wieder denken kann."

„Du warst noch nie so nüchtern wie jetzt. Lass es uns jetzt tun!", bestand ich darauf.

„Ja spinnst du? Weißt du eigentlich, wie spät es ist?"

Nein und es war mir auch herzlich egal.

„Komm schon, bitte Alice. Ich will das jetzt, morgen trau ich mich vielleicht nicht mehr. Außerdem will ich, dass es das Erste ist, das Bella morgen in den Händen hält. Bitte, Alice."

Sie grübelte, ich sah es genau. Der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht, wenn auch vom Alkohol überschattet, verriet es mir. Schließlich sprach sie zu mir.

„Gut, schreib, was du denkst, ich hör's mir dann an."

„Danke, Ali."

„Büdde, Eddy."

Ich schnappte mir ein Blatt Papier und einen Kugelschreiber. War es auf einmal so warm oder war ich das? Ich zermarterte mir das Hirn, nichts Gescheites fiel mir ein. Schlussendlich entschied ich mich, genau dort anzusetzen. Ich wollte keine Geheimnisse mehr. Ich wollte, dass sie alles wusste; wie es mir ging, was ich fühlte.

Ich nahm meinen Mut zusammen und begann zu schreiben.

_Bella,_

_ehrlich gesagt, habe ich keine Ahnung, wie ich diesen Brief beginnen soll. Noch nie in meinem Leben wurde ich vor eine schwerere Aufgabe gestellt. Ich weiß nicht wirklich, was ich dir sagen will, was ich sagen sollte, ich habe keine Ahnung._

_Früher hätte ich die Sache wahrscheinlich mit einem Witz begonnen, doch im Moment erscheint mir das als unpassend. Denn ich weiß nicht, worüber du lachen kannst. Zumindest weiß ich es nicht mehr. Früher wusste ich es, doch dann kam die Zeit und hat uns auseinander getrieben._

_Bella, ich bin zerrissen. Ich will dir so vieles sagen und es macht mich fertig, dass ich es nicht kann._

_Du bist für mich nicht erreichbar. Du beantwortest auch keine Nachrichten, die ich dir hinterlasse. Nichts. Leider verstehe ich nicht, wieso du das machst. Hast du immer noch Geheimnisse? Was gibt es denn noch, das ich nicht wissen darf? Bitte sag es mir._

_Als du mir damals nicht mehr geantwortet hast, als du dich vollkommen aus meinem Leben zurückgezogen hast, da ist für mich eine Welt zusammengebrochen._

_Immer und immer wieder habe ich mich an diesen Abend erinnert. Ich weiß, du hattest mich noch am nächsten Morgen gefragt, ob wir etwas Wichtiges vergessen hätten. Es ging nicht, ich konnte dir nicht sagen, dass ich mit dir die schönste Nacht meines Lebens verbracht hatte. Du wusstest es nicht mehr und bis vor ein paar Stunden ging ich auch noch fest davon aus, dass dir die Nacht nie wieder in den Sinn gekommen war. Doch da lag ich wohl falsch. Du hast dich wahrscheinlich noch öfter daran zurückerinnert, als ich._

_Ich habe nie verstanden, warum du dich nie bei mir gemeldet hast. Denn anscheinend wusstest du, dass ich der Vater von Chris bin. Wieso hast du dich dann nicht gemeldet? Bella, ich kann mir nur im Entferntesten vorstellen, was es für dich bedeutet haben muss, alleine mit dem Kleinen zu sein. Ich hätte dir doch helfen können. Verdammt Bella, ich wäre ans Ende der Welt für dich gegangen._

_Klar, ich habe er dir nie gesagt, aber Bella, du warst mein Ein und Alles. Ich wusste nicht, was du von mir denkst, hatte keine Ahnung, ob da Gefühle in dir schlummerten, die meinen nahe kamen. Und als du dich nicht mehr an unsere Nacht erinnern konntest, da war ich nicht in der Lage, dir von meinen Gefühlen zu erzählen._

_Bella, du hast mich verrückt gemacht, du hast meine verdammte Welt auf den Kopf gestellt. Du warst meine Freundin, meine Vertraute, meine andere Hälfte. Ich, ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich dir verständlich machen sollte, dass du mehr für mich als nur eine Freundin warst._

_Jahrelang war ich nicht ich selbst. Die Anfangszeit in Alaska konnte ich durchstehen, da bekam ich auch noch regelmäßig Post von dir. Ich wusste, meine Bella war da, egal was auch immer passierte. Und dann aus heiterem Himmel kam kein Brief mehr bei mir an. Ich versuchte, dich per Handy zu erreichen, nichts ging. Dein Account war gelöscht, selbst über das World Wide Web konnte ich keine Verbindung mehr zu dir aufbauen. Du warst wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Und dann riss auch noch die letzte Verbindung ab. Den letzten Brief, den ich dir geschrieben hatte, bekam ich postwendend zurück. Auf dem Umschlag stand ‚Empfänger unbekannt verzogen'. Ich kam nicht mehr an dich ran. Es war so, als hättest du nie existiert._

_Du weißt gar nicht, wie schlimm diese Phase für mich war. Ich kam mit niemandem klar, meine Eltern und Geschwister wussten nicht mehr, was sie tun sollten. Ich war ein Frack, Bella. Ich war reif für die Schrottpresse, denn ich kam mir so wertlos vor, ich war wie Abfall. Ein Abbild meiner selbst, unbeseelt, eine leere Hülle. Das hat mich zerbrochen, deine Abwesenheit hat mich krank gemacht. Ich war an einem Punkt, an dem ich nicht weiter wollte. Am liebsten hätte ich mir damals das Leben genommen. Keine Sorge, ich bin über so etwas hinweg, die Zeit damals war nur eben sehr emotional und mit Alkohol gefüllt._

_Und dann war da ein Lichtblick, ich hatte Tanya kennen gelernt. Sie war wunderschön. Sie hatte Stil, gute Manieren und sie war gut für mein Ego. Sie schenkte mir Zuneigung, ich dachte sogar, sie gab mir Liebe. Doch dann betrog sie mich. Als ich es herausgefunden hatte, machte ich Schluss mit ihr. Sie erzählte überall miese Sachen herum. Im Endeffekt war ich der Dumme, der, der angeblich Schuld an allem war. Der, der sie zu dem anderen getrieben hat. Dabei war ich derjenige, den man verarscht hatte._

_Ich dachte, meine Welt wäre schon wieder untergegangen. Doch das war sie nicht. Später merkte ich, dass ich Tanya eigentlich nie wirklich geliebt habe. Ich hatte nie mit ihr geschlafen, nicht einmal._

_Von da an lebte ich mein Leben. Ich machte in Forks meinen Abschluss, ging nach Harvard, wo ich noch immer bin und kam dann irgendwann zufällig wieder nach Forks zurück. Eigentlich hatte ich ein entspanntes Praktikum erwartet. Doch ich wurde eines Besseren belehrt, denn gleich an meinem ersten Tag musste ich einem schlimmen Schauspiel beiwohnen. Was ich da noch nicht ahnen konnte, war, dass dieses Erlebnis einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterließ und langsam mein Leben veränderte._

_Bella, ich dachte, das Leben hätte mir einen bösen Streich gespielt. Ich dachte tatsächlich, dass ich nie wieder glücklich werden würde, dass mein Pensum damals mit dir aufgebraucht war und jetzt nur noch dunkle Zeiten auf mich warteten. Doch dann kam Chris._

_Er war so plötzlich in mein Leben getreten und setzte sich dort fest, als wäre es schon immer sein Platz gewesen. Nicht nur das, auch ich wusste wieder, wo mein Platz war. Ich konnte es mir nicht erklären, wieso ich mich so zu diesem kleinen Jungen hingezogen fühlte, warum ich fröhlich war, wenn er mir ein Lächeln schenkte oder warum ich ihn nie wieder weinen sehen wollte. Ich kannte ihn im Grunde doch gar nicht und doch, es war so, als wäre er schon immer da gewesen._

_Als ich dann hörte, dass mein Vater in die Klinik gerufen wurde, weil dein Vater und Chris einen Unfall hatten, da blieb die Zeit stehen. Es zerfetzte mein Herz. Ich war so unfähig, klar zu denken. Das einzige, was mir wichtig war, war, dass es ihm gut ging. So schnell ich nur konnte, hatte ich mich auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus gemacht, ich wollte ihn sehen, bei ihm sein, ihn retten. Und dann warst da du. Auf einmal warst du da und bist die Mutter dieses kleinen Jungen._

_Ich dachte schon, es wäre vorbei, dass du ihn wieder mit dir nehmen würdest und er genau so aus meinem Leben verschwinden würde, wie du es damals getan hast._

_Bella, ich war so blind. Denkst du, ich habe die Ähnlichkeiten gesehen? Natürlich nicht, ich konnte es doch nicht ahnen, dass… Verdammt Bella, das ist mein Junge. Ich habe einen Sohn._

_Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt? Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass ich Vater werde? Bella, es gibt da einen Menschen, der Daddy zu mir sagen könnte. Ich könnte ein Daddy sein. Bella, ich wäre so gerne ein Daddy._

_Doch vielleicht sagt Chris ja auch zu einem anderen Daddy. Jacob, ist er sein _Vater_?_

_So, wie du vielleicht gemerkt hast, stecken hier viele meiner Gefühle drin. Ich wollte dich wissen lassen, wie ich denke, wie ich mich gefühlt habe._

_Sag mir bitte, was du denkst. Halte nicht hinterm Berg, sei einfach ehrlich und sag mir, was dir auf der Seele brennt. Bitte._

_Bella, lass mich wieder ein Teil deines Lebens sein._

_Edward_

„Und, was sagst du?"

Alice schniefte und wischte sich Tränen aus den Augen.

„Lass ihn uns bei den Swans in den Briefkasten stecken. Du hast dir so eine Mühe gegeben, da wollen wir es doch nicht verpassen, den Brief zu seinem rechtmäßigen Empfänger zu bringen."

* * *

**AN:** Wer noch nicht die Zeit hatte, in die Outtakes zu dieser Geschichte zu gucken, dem empfehle ich, es zu tun. Ein paar Verwirrungen der Story klären sich darin auf.

**flaschengeist**, vielen Dank für dein süßes Review, da schlägt mein Musikerherz gleich noch viel höher. Ich habe auch immer eine Melodie im Ohr beim Schreiben meiner Kapitel, ohne Musik geht nämlich gar nichts ;).

**Vielen Dank fürs Lesen**, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!


	13. Die Wahrheit

Ich komm mir langsam vor wie ein zerstreuter Professor ;). Ich hab euch sicher Kopfzerbrechen bereitet, aber jetzt ist alles gut, das kapitel macht Sinn, Rechtschreibung... naja *lol*.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und danke für eure Kommentare!

Übrigens, Edwards kurzer unangebrachter gedanklicher Ausrutscher ist nur zustande gekommen, weil ich unter einem schlechten Einfluss leide... *drück dich* ...da ist das aber noch sehr, sehr harmlos...noch... *hust*

**Disclaimer:** Twilight will never ever be a property of mine.

**

* * *

**

**Die Wahrheit**

Es war früh am Morgen, sehr früh und ich war einfach nur todmüde. Dennoch, wie aus heiterem Himmel wurde ich vom Kater verschont. Nicht so wie mein Zwillingszwerg, der da zusammengekauert auf der Couch rumlag. Wir hatten es nicht mal bis in unsere Zimmer geschafft. Wann waren wir wieder zu Hause?

„Hey Alice, wie spät ist es eigentlich?", fragte ich sogleich. Mensch, mir ging es wirklich gut.

WUMM

Da hatte ich auf einmal ein Kissen im Gesicht.

„Alice, was zum…"

„Pscht. Mach hier nicht so einen Lärm. Ich glaube, mein Kopf zerspringt."

Darüber musste ich herzlichst lachen. War es nicht Alice, die einen Abend voller Alkohol vorgeschlagen hatte? Ganz sicher, es war diese kleine Hexe. Naja, irgendwie tat sie mir schon leid, aber auch nur irgendwie.

„Seid ihr endlich aufgewacht?"

Ich wandte mich zur Wohnzimmertür und erblickte einen äußerst belustigt dreinschauenden Jasper. Rosalie stand genau hinter ihrem Bruder und grinste mich an. Auch Emmett bahnte sich den Weg in die Stube, jedoch war seine Stimmung nicht annähernd so gut wie die der beiden anderen.

„Em, was ist mit dir…"

„Warum, verdammt noch mal, macht ihr so ne geile Sause und ich bin nicht eingeladen???"

Wieso musste mir eigentlich heute jeder ins Wort fallen?

WUMM

Diesmal hatte Emmett ein Kissen abbekommen. Ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit konnte ich dazu nur sagen oder besser denken.

Ich setzte noch einmal an, versuchte die Kommunikation durchzuführen, aber diesmal im Flüsterton: „Also, wie spät ist es nun eigentlich? Gab's schon Frühstück? Mir hängt der Magen nämlich in den Kniekehlen."

„Eddy, es ist schon kurz nach 12. Nix mehr mit Frühstück. Geht euch duschen und dann ab an den Mittagstisch", hallte Emmetts schallende Lache durchs Wohnzimmer.

„Verdammt, könnt ihr nicht einmal ruhig sein, einmal? Haltet doch endlich eure Klappen!!!", sagte der Zwerg, der sonst am lautesten und am längsten quasselte.

„Komm Schatz, ich schaff dich hoch ins Bad. Ich lass dir auch Wasser in die Wanne ein, da kannst du dich noch etwas entspannen", bot Jasper seiner Verlobten an, die ihren Kopf wieder unter den Sofakissen vergraben hatte. Ja, der Tag würde interessant werden, in vielerlei Hinsicht.

***

Nachdem Alice langsam wieder zu neuem Leben zurückgefunden hatte, begannen wir auch schon unser Frühstück, ähh Mittag.

Von der anfänglich fröhlichen Stimmung war leider nicht allzu viel zu spüren. Alles wirkte etwas angespannt. Irgendwie ahnte ich schon, dass es jetzt an der Zeit war, auch die anderen einzuweihen, wenn es nicht schon jemand anderes getan hatte. Kurz schaute ich mich zum. Nein, Carlisle war nirgends zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich war er immer noch im Krankenhaus. Er musste dort geschlafen haben.

Doch um sicher zu gehen, fragte ich lieber nach: „Mom, ist Dad diese Nacht heimgekommen?"

„Nein, Edward. Er hatte nur kurz angerufen und gesagt, dass er besser in der Klinik bleibt, nur falls etwas ist", antwortete Esme mit einem kleinem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Das dachte ich mir schon. Es war nun an mir, die Katze aus dem Sack zu lassen. Ich atmete tief durch und bereitete mich darauf vor, die Hiobsbotschaft zu verkünden. Eine zierliche Hand legte sich auf die meine. Ich sah auf den Tisch und dann zu meiner Rechten. Alice lächelte mich ermunternd an und drückte leicht meine Hand. Sie ahnte, was ich im Schilde führte und sie hielt es für das Richtige. Na bitte, das war die Bestätigung, die mir noch fehlte.

„Leute, ich muss euch was sagen", hauchte ich. Es fiel mir so schwer, frei und unbeschwert zu sprechen. Ich konnte schon förmlich den Kloß in meinem Hals spüren.

Alle Blicke waren auf mich gerichtet und ich hatte ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Auch wenn das Emmett nicht daran hinderte, sich weiterhin sein Essen in den Mund zu schieben. Dafür erntete er einen Klatsch auf den Hinterkopf von Rosalie.

„Ist etwas mit Chris? Was Schlimmes?", war die erste Frage, die meine Mutter sofort einwarf.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte ihr ein beruhigendes Lächeln zu schenken, doch ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass es eher wie eine Grimasse aussah. Zum Glück half mir Alice aus. Perfektes Timing.

„Nein, nein, es geht ihm jetzt besser. Dad hat alles geregelt und Dank Edward wird er sicher bald wieder auf den Beinen sein."

Alle atmeten erleichtert auf. Nur Emmett fragte verdattert: „Was hat Eddy denn gemacht?"

„Edward, du Vollidiot!" Meine Beherrschung ging gerade flöten, deshalb reagierte ich etwas gereizt.

„Meinet wegen. Aber was hast du denn nun gemacht, Edward?"

„Edward hat ihm Blut gespendet", klinkte sich Alice spontan in unser Gespräch ein.

„Spitzen Leistung, aber das hätte doch jeder gekonnt. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, du weißt ja, ich hab's nicht so mit Nadeln, also Hut ab Alter. Aber warum denn gerade du?" Man konnte es kaum glauben, Emmett besaß einen Hochschulabschluss, hatte aber den Ausdruck eines Hauptschülers…

Es war mir so unangenehm. Ich wusste ja, was jetzt kommen würde, aber dennoch war es mir schleierhaft, wie man so viele doofe Fragen stellen und nicht die Antwort erahnen konnte. Doch Alice half wie immer aus.

„Weil die Blutgruppe von Chris äußerst selten ist. Daher ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit größer, dass Verwandte ersten Grades die gleiche Blutgruppe haben."

„Aha und Eddy hier ist Verwandter ersten Grades?"

In diesem Moment schliefen Jasper und Rosalie die Gesichtszüge ein. Sie gafften mit offenen Mündern vor sich hin und waren einfach nur geschockt. Esme hingegen hatte ihren Blick auf mich fixiert, runzelte die Stirn und sah mich einfach nur fragend an. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch Emmett war schneller.

„Und was sind Verwandte ersten Grades?" Oh Emmett, wie blöd konnte man denn nur sein.

„Kinder und ihre Eltern sind Verwandte ersten Grades", erklärte Alice ruhig und gelassen. Doch das war nur die Fassade. Ich konnte deutlich sehen, dass sie auch mit ihrer Geduld am Ende war. Alle hatten es begriffen, keiner sagte etwas, außer diesem Riesenbaby.

„Also Mom und ich?", bedeutete Emmett von Esme auf sich.

„Ja", zischte ich durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne.

Nach einer Weile des Überlegens meldete sich Emmett dann doch noch einmal zu Wort: „Wartet mal, dann müsste ja Edward…" Und da sah ich, dass es nun auch endlich mein großer Bruder geschnallt hatte.

Rosalie strich ihm liebevoll über den Kopf und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass die anderen es schon zehn Minuten früher begriffen hatten.

„Wow", war alles, was meinem Brüderchen dazu noch einfiel. Ich musste zugeben, wow traf es ganz gut.

Wir schwiegen eine ganze Weile vor uns hin. Was sollte auch noch dazu gesagt werden, die Katze war ja schließlich aus dem Sack.

„Also bin ich quasi Onkel?", fragte Emmett aus heiterem Himmel heraus.

„Von der Seite habe ich das ja noch gar nicht betrachtet", sagte Alice nachdenklich. Plötzlich hellten sich ihre Gesichtszüge auf und sie platzte förmlich mit den nächsten Worten heraus: „Ich bin Tante! Tante, juhu!"

Wie ein Flummi sprang sie auf und ab. Das Kuriose daran war, dass Emmett ihrem Beispiel folgte und nun beide fröhlich durch die Küche hüpften. Das Mäuschen und der Elefant, ein Bild für die Götter. Eigentlich wartete ich nur darauf, dass etwas zu Bruch ging. Doch ich wurde prompt aus meiner kleinen, etwas fröhlicheren Welt herausgerissen.

„Und was heißt das jetzt, Edward?" Esme hatte ihre Worte an mich gerichtet. Alice und Emmett verstummten wie auf ein stilles Zeichen hin. Die unbeschwerte Stimmung war wieder gebrochen.

Ich wusste es nicht. „Ich weiß es nicht." Esme sah mich eindringlich an. Ich wurde aus ihrem Blick nicht schlau. Was wollte sie von mir? War sie wütend, verwirrt?

„Aber du musst zugeben, die Frage ist berechtigt", klinkte sich Emmett wieder bereitwillig ins Gespräch ein.

„Natürlich ist sie das", gab ich zu, „doch was soll ich denn machen? Ich wusste doch bis vor ein paar Stunden selbst noch nichts davon. In meinem Kopf schwirren tausend Fragen umher und ich habe nicht eine Antwort."

„Willst du es denn, Edward? Ein Kind bringt eine große Verantwortung mit sich, das darf man nicht unterschätzen", fuhr Esme fort. Wollte ich? Konnte ich? Durfte ich?

„Wollen schon… Ich weiß, es klingt vielleicht ziemlich naiv, nein, es _ist_ naiv, aber ich glaube, das hab' ich mir schon immer gewünscht. Nicht so und definitiv nicht unter solchen Umständen. Ich hab' den Kleinen gern. Ihr habt ihn doch gesehen, den muss man einfach lieb haben. Gott, das klingt so kitschig."

„Nein, gar nicht", sagte Alice und wuschelte mir durch meine ohnehin schon zerzausten Haare. „Aber Edward, einen wichtigen Punkt hast du da noch ausgelassen." Ich blickte sie verwirrt an. „Die Mutter, Edward", fügte sie hinzu und zog dabei die Stirn in Falten.

Sie hatte ja Recht. Bis jetzt wusste noch keiner, wer Chris' Mutter war.

„Ja, genau, wer ist sie? Eddy, bist du dir sicher, dass das dein Kind ist? Nix für Ungut, aber ich dachte schon, du würdest nie Eine abkriegen. Ouch, Rosie!" da hatte Emmett mal wieder eine hinter die Ohren bekommen.

„Ja Schatz, das würde mich allerdings auch interessieren", sagte Esme und verschränkte fordernd die Hände vor der Brust. Hilflos blickte ich schon wieder flehend zu Alice. Diese wedelte mit der Hand, toll, diesmal musste ich reden.

„Ja also", fing ich an. Genau, so war es richtig, schwach anfangen und dann stark nachlassen. „Es ist Bella."

Ich kniff die Augen zu, ich wollte gar nicht sehen, was sich in dem Gesicht meiner Mutter abspielte. Ganz sicher, das musste ihr einfach den Rest geben. Erst erfuhr sie aus heiterem Himmel von ihrem Enkel, mit dem sie noch Stunden zuvor rumgealbert hat, ohne zu wissen, dass viel mehr hinter der Sache steckte, als ersichtlich und nun wurde ihr auch noch ins Gesicht geschleudert, dass ihr Sohn nicht nur unschuldige Doktorspiele mit seiner besten Freundin gespielt hatte. Panik war ja förmlich vorprogrammiert.

„Bella?", fragte Emmett ungläubig.

Rosalie und Jasper tuschelten leise. Doch da ich meine Augen immer noch auf Teufel komm raus zusammenkniff, waren meine anderen Sinne geschärft und ich hörte sie. „Wer ist Bella?" „Keine Ahnung, Rose. Frag doch mal Emmett."

„Bella war meine beste Freundin, als wir noch in Phoenix lebten. Eigentlich waren wir kein Paar. Das… naja, das war ein Ausrutscher. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, was das für Auswirkungen haben könnte", platzte ich heraus, noch bevor irgendjemand mir wieder ins Wort fallen konnte.

Ich blickte nun in die Runde und ließ meine Augen zu meiner Mutter wandern. „Mom? Sag was dazu, bitte."

Sie atmete schwer aus. „Das ist starker Tobak, Edward. Das erklärt vielleicht auch, warum sie sich nie mehr gemeldet hat…", fügte Esme gedankenverloren hinzu.

Ich entschloss mich, bevor noch weitere Fragen aufkamen, einfach zu erzählen, was im Krankenhaus vorgefallen war, wie ich im Supermarkt auf Bella traf und wie sie mich im Klinikgarten hat stehen lassen. Den Teil mit dem Brief erzählte ich auch, jedoch nur auf Alice' Drängen. Schließlich war die ganze Sache schon verquer genug, da musste sie nicht auch noch peinlich werden. Die sympathisierenden Blicke raubten mir auch beinahe den letzten Nerv. Ich wollte Hilfe, Unterstützung, kein Mitleid.

Wie auf den Punkt genau klingelte es an der Haustür, als ich gerade meinen letzten Satz zu Ende erzählt hatte. Es war sicher Carlisle. Vielleicht hatte er noch ein paar Antworten und ich… ich musste mich schließlich noch bei meinem Dad dafür entschuldigen, dass ich mich wie ein Riesenbaby aufgeführt hatte. Emmett ging an meiner statt zur Tür. Ich wollte nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, wenn Carlisle doch gerade erst von seiner Schicht nach Hause kam.

„Jetzt haben wir aber immer noch keine Ahnung, wie es nun weitergehen soll. Du weißt von deinem Sohn, wir wissen es und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sich Bella auch im Klaren darüber ist, dass du uns etwas erzählt hast." Esme hatte Recht. Da die Wahrheit endlich auf dem Tisch war, mussten wir eine Lösung finden. Ich musste eine Lösung finden.

„Ok, dann lasst uns mal einen Schlachtplan machen", schlug Alice gleich enthusiastisch vor. Selbst Jasper klinkte sich mit ins Gespräch ein und klopfte mir verbal auf die Schulter, dass wir uns da schon irgendetwas einfallen lassen würden. Rosalie, die sich sonst immer kühl zurückhielt warf ein, dass sie noch nie so schnell von jemandem angetan war wie von Chris. Und Esme? Sie beobachtete, wie die Kinder, also wir, unsere Köpfe zum Qualmen brachten, sagte aber nichts, lächelte nur ab und an in die Runde.

„Leute, Leute, beruhigt euch mal. Ich will ja was tun, ganz bestimmt sogar, aber ich weiß ja noch nicht mal, was Bella dazu zu sagen hat", gab ich zurück.

Emmett erschien wieder in der Küche mit einer Miene, die vor Bestimmtheit nur so strotzte. „Das fragst du sie am besten gleich selbst."

„Was?"

Emmett atmete tief durch und deutete mit seinem Daumen gen Haustür. „Sie ist draußen. Bella steht vor der Tür."

Das konnte doch gar nicht wahr sein. Ein Traum, klar, so wie früher. Eine andere Erklärung kam gar nicht in Frage. Was machte Bella denn an einem Sonntagnachmittag vor meiner Haustür? Oh klar, der Brief. Sicherlich hatte sie ihn gelesen. Was sie wohl dazu sagen würde?

Die anderen am Tisch oder auch mein Bruder im Kücheneingang interessierten mich nicht mehr, ich hatte ein anderes Ziel vor Augen. Ich war wie benebelt und in meinem Bauch tanzten die Schmetterlinge Tango. Wann war ich das letzte Mal so aufgeregt gewesen? Vor einer Prüfung? Nein. Irgendwann schon einmal? Nein, dieses Gefühl war unbeschreiblich, es war mir fremd. Doch es quälte mich dadurch nicht minder.

Die paar Meter bis zum Flur und schlussendlich zur Haustür kamen mir vor wie Stunden. Stunden, in denen ich mehrere Kilometer gelaufen war. Ich war so erschöpft und atmete so schwer, wie nach einem Marathon. Vielleicht lag es aber auch einfach nur daran, dass das Bella war, die mich auf der anderen Seite der Tür erwartete. Ich wollte so gern einen Blick von ihrem Gesicht erhaschen, durch die Scheibe, die in der Türe eingelassen war. Doch sie stand nicht genau vor mir. Ihre Haare wehten im Wind. Sie strich sich durch die lange Mähne. Oh wie gern wäre ich diese Hand gewesen…

Was war denn das bitte? Solche Gedanken? Ich? Seit wann? Diese Frau hatte definitiv einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich und auf meine Emotionen.

Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch und öffnete dann die Tür. Bella bemerkte es erst nicht. Als sie sich schließlich zu mir umwandte, blieb mein Herz stehen. Sie war so schön, so wunderschön und sie sah genauso aus, wie ich sie mir immer erträumt hatte. Doch der Grund ihres Erscheinens trieb mir Stiche in die Brust, denn ich wusste, das würde kein netter, kleiner Plausch werden.

„Hallo Bella", sagte ich leise, als ich mich auf sie zubewegte. Meine guten Manieren hatten sich daran erinnert, mir einen Stoß zu versetzen und so zumindest einmal eine Begrüßung einzuleiten.

„Hallo Edward", war ihre zaghafte Antwort, die mit einem fast unscheinbaren Lächeln begleitet war. Ihre Wangen waren rosig, sie war aufgeregt, keine Frage. Ihr ging es da wohl nicht anders als mir.

Doch wohin nun und wie beginnen?

„Em… du hast sicher Post bekommen", sagte ich kleinlaut und fuhr mir nervös durch die Haare. Sicher nicht das letzte Mal an diesem Tag.

Bella nickte und blickte mir in die Augen. _Komm Edward, denk nach, lass dir was einfallen. Schließlich hast du ja die ganze Sache angezettelt, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, jetzt tu auch was._

„Wir können uns dort drüben auf die Bank setzen, wenn du möchtest. Ich würde gerne mit dir reden." Ich schaute sie an, sie scheute nicht zurück und ging geradewegs hinüber zur Parkbank, die am Rande unserer Wiese stand. Es war herrlich, die Luft war so rein, die Sonne schien und kalt war es auch nicht. Für Forks etwas ganz Besonderes. Und gerade jetzt musste ich hier sitzen und konnte den Tag nicht genießen. Mit ihr wäre das zwar möglich, doch nicht unter diesen Umständen.

„Edward", riss sie mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich stand immer noch vor der Bank, hatte mich nicht getraut mich zu setzen. Bella zeigte mir, dass es in Ordnung war und bedeutete mit ihrer Hand auf den Platz rechts neben ihr.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht, wo ich anfangen soll, Bella", gab ich zu und starrte verlegen in die Luft, nur um nicht mit ihren großen braunen Augen konfrontiert zu werden.

„Dann fang ich einfach an."

Ich lauschte, doch ich hörte nichts, außer einem kleinen Kichern. Neugierig wandte ich mich zu ihr und sah ihre Hand, wie sie mir einen Umschlag entgegenstreckte. Verwundert schaute ich sie an, doch sie lächelte nur.

„Mach ihn auf, ich wollte dir richtig antworten und du hast ja schließlich damit angefangen", fügte sie fröhlich hinzu. Langsam, langsam kam die alte Bella zurück. Wir wurden lockerer miteinander, nicht ganz, aber das Eis begann zu tauen. Ich konnte es fühlen.

Ich öffnete das Kuvert und zog einen Brief heraus. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Bella, begann ich zu lesen.

_Edward,_

_vielen Dank für deinen Brief._

_Ich muss schon zugeben, es hat mich überrascht, von dir zu hören. Dennoch, irgendwie hatte ich insgeheim damit gerechnet. Schließlich warst du nie der Typ, der vor Problemen weggerannt war. Nein, du warst das nicht, dafür gab es ja mich._

_Ich hätte mich gefreut, wenn du mit einem Witz begonnen hättest. Dabei wäre es mir ganz egal gewesen, welchen du dir herausgesucht hättest. Denn ich konnte mir schon denken, dass dieser Brief nicht rein der Höflichkeit wegen verfasst wurde. Mir waren deine Absichten bewusst. Daher wäre ein auflockernder Witz der richtige Aufhänger gewesen. Bitte entschuldige meinen geringfügigen Einfallsreichtum, denn auch mir ist kein gescheiter Witz eingefallen. Von daher sind wir in dieser Hinsicht wohl Quitt._

_Edward, es gab einen Grund dafür, wieso ich auf keinen deiner Briefe geantwortet habe oder auch generell versuchte, den Kontakt mit dir zu unterbrechen. Heute, gerade jetzt, frage ich mich, ob es die richtige Entscheidung war. Zurückblickend denke ich ja, doch dein Brief hat mir gezeigt, dass dem wahrscheinlich nicht so ist._

_Welche Nachrichten? Ich habe keine Nachrichten erhalten. Solltest du an meine Mutter geschrieben haben, dann wäre das eine Möglichkeit, wieso ich nichts bekommen habe. Denn du musst wissen, nicht nur ich habe den Kontakt zu dir versucht zu vermeiden, meine Mutter auch. Und dabei wusste sie nichts von uns, also von dir. Ich habe es ihr nie erzählt, doch das ist eine andere Geschichte._

_Edward, unsere gemeinsame Nacht habe ich nicht vergessen. Ja, am darauffolgenden Morgen hatte ich ein Blackout, doch die Erinnerungen kamen wieder. Nicht zuletzt durch den Schwangerschaftstest, den ich in den Händen hielt. Ich war verwirrt, wahrscheinlich nicht weniger als du. Du glaubtest, ich hätte den Abschlussball vergessen, da ich dich danach fragte. Da du mir aber keine Antwort gegeben hattest, bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass du es nicht mehr wusstest._

_Das war eigentlich der Hauptgrund, warum ich dir nicht einfach so sagen konnte, dass ich schwanger war und du der Vater meines Kindes. Wie sollte ich dir denn begreiflich machen, dass das unser Kind ist? Du hattest es doch vergessen. Ich kam mir so unwert vor, so als wolltest du nur schnellstmöglich vergessen, was geschehen war. Du weißt doch, ich war schon immer unsicher und der nächste Morgen…, dein zögerliches Verhalten hat mich nicht gerade in meinem Selbstbewusstsein bestärkt._

_Edward, ich hatte Angst. Wir waren doch Freunde, nur Freunde. Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Das war so ein riesiger Schock für mich. Nie hätte ich auch nur im Entferntesten damit gerechnet, mit 17 schwanger zu werden. Ich hatte Angst, dass du mich zurückweisen würdest und dann noch die Sache mit meiner Mom. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Das wichtigste für mich war es, zuerst eine Lösung für mich und meine prekäre Situation zu finden._

_Außerdem wollte ich dir keine Schwierigkeiten machen._

_Wir waren beide nicht mit der Schule fertig, hatten beide keine Absicherung. So schön es auch ist, ein Kind zu haben, es schränkt dich ein. Ich wollte deine Zukunft nicht beschneiden, dich nicht an mich oder das Baby ketten. Du wolltest doch so gerne Arzt werden, wie dein Dad. Das hieß, dein Abschluss musste gut werden und du musstest hart für deine Ziele arbeiten. Da kam ein Baby nicht in Frage. Ich wollte dir deine Zukunft nicht zerstören. Du solltest mich nicht als das Mädchen in Erinnerung behalten, das für dein Scheitern verantwortlich war. Lieber wollte ich, dass du mich schnell vergisst und weiterleben kannst. Vielleicht so, als hätte ich nie existiert. Dass ich jeden Tag an dich gedacht hatte, war eine andere Geschichte. Jedesmal, wenn ich in die Augen meines Sohnes sah, sah ich dich._

_Wegen Jacob: Jacob ist ein sehr wichtiger Mensch in meinem Leben, den ich nicht missen möchte und ohne den ich wahrscheinlich viele Probleme gehabt hätte. Wir sind sehr gute Freunde, doch das war es auch schon. Als wir uns damals kennenlernten war Chris schon auf der Welt und Jake hatte auch schon seine Freundin, Leah. Sie sind verlobt und wollen noch in diesem Jahr heiraten. Wir waren Kommilitonen, hatten daher viel miteinander zu tun. Doch wir waren niemals mehr als das und würden es auch nie sein. Jake ist ein paar Jahre jünger als ich, er ist wie ein kleiner Bruder für mich und wie ein Onkel für Chris. Das sollte ich dir nun aber auch nicht mehr vorenthalten; Jacob ist der Patenonkel von Christian. Es gab keinen Menschen, dem ich mehr vertraut hätte, als ihm. Er war immer für mich und den Kleinen da, wenn ich Hilfe brauchte und auch jetzt, da ich den Unfall hatte, waren er und Leah an meiner Seite. Ich schätze ihn sehr, das ist alles. Chris hat niemals Daddy zu ihm gesagt, denn er wusste, dass sein Daddy irgendwo da draußen ist. Wie nah konnte ja keiner ahnen._

_Es tut mir leid, dass du so viel Kummer erlitten hast und dass dein Weg auch nicht gerade einfach war. Ich hatte mir immer nur das Beste für dich gewünscht. Doch glaub mir, für mich war es auch nicht so leicht, in eine Beziehung hineinzukommen. Schließlich lag die Messlatte recht hoch. Einen besten Freund konnte keiner so schnell ersetzen. Nicht nur das, auch Chris machte mir immer einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Er mochte keinen der Männer, die sich für mich interessierten. Im Gegenteil, er hat jeden rausgeekelt. Deshalb war ich eigentlich ganz schön erstaunt, als mir mein Dad erzählte, dass er dich sofort ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Seltsam, nicht? Hm, das Schicksal scheint einem gern einen Streich zu spielen._

_Edward, keine Entschuldigung der Welt rechtfertigt, dass ich dir deinen Sohn fünf Jahre lang vorenthalten habe. Das weiß ich, daher werde ich es auch nicht tun. Jedoch möchte ich dir gerne noch mehr erklären. Ich will keine Geheimnisse mehr haben, nicht vor dir, vor Chris oder vor meinen Eltern oder wem auch immer. Es kommt ziemlich spät, aber falls du noch Interesse daran haben solltest, bin ich mehr als gewillt, dir jede deiner Fragen zu beantworten._

_Danke für deine unendliche Geduld und deine Liebenswürdigkeit._

_Bella_

Ich spürte ihre Augen auf mir, doch es fiel mir schwer, mich von diesem Stückchen _Bella_ loszureißen. Sie hat mir geantwortet, war bereit, mit mir zu kommunizieren.

„Ich denke, das beantwortet noch nicht alle Fragen, im Gegenteil, ich denke, ich habe dir noch weitere gegeben. Doch ich wollte dir das nicht einfach so in einem Brief schreiben, weißt du?"

Ich sah zu Bella und blickte in ihre ehrlichen Augen.

„Danke, für den Brief und dass du gekommen bist." Sie musste wissen, wie viel mir das bedeutete.

„Gern geschehen, schließlich war ich diejenige, die die ganzen Probleme heraufbeschworen hat, nicht?"

„Naja, nicht ganz allein." Meine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu dem Abschlussball. Nein, Bella war nicht allein daran schuld.

Sie grinste und lachte laut auf. Ein wunderbares Geräusch. „Stimmt, da hast du wohl Recht."

Wir beruhigten uns wieder und die Stimmung wurde geheimnisvoll. Es war alles noch ein wenig drückend und schwer zu begreifen. Aber es war ein Anfang, immerhin.

Bella erhob sich und ging ein kleines Stück von der Bank weg. Es war Zeit, wir sollten jetzt auseinander gehen, alles andere wäre sicher anstrengend gewesen.

„Ich will dich nicht überrumpeln, Bella. Aber wann wollen wir den Rest bereden?"

Sie drehte sich nicht zu mir sondern blickte gen Himmel. „Was machst du heute Abend?", konterte sie mit einer Gegenfrage.

Puh ja, was machte ich? „Nichts."

„Dann haben wir ein Date. Also, wenn dir das recht ist." Und ob mir das recht war? Natürlich!

„Dann hol ich dich um sieben ab?" Das war eine Frage, es sollte doch bestimmter klingen.

„Geht klar, ich freu mich. Bis dann", sagte sie und ging gen Tor.

„Bis heute Abend!" Auch ich wandte mich ab und begab mich zur Haustür.

„Übrigens, Edward"

Ich hielt inne. „Ja?"

„Weißt du, welche Stelle mir in deinem Brief besonders gut gefallen hat?"

„Nein", gab ich ehrlich zu. Ich hatte ihr einiges gesagt. Was genau ihr da ins Auge gestochen war, konnte ich nicht benennen.

„_Ich war ein Frack, Bella._ Die Stelle. Ich konnte mir schon denken, dass es nicht leicht für dich war, aber dass ich die Schuld an deiner Verwandlung in ein Kleidungsstück trug, das hätte ich nicht gedacht."

Bella grinste mich breit an. Ach du Heiland, ich meinte doch, ich war ein Wrack und kein Frack. Himmel Herr Gott noch mal, Hände weg vom Alkohol.

Verlegen fuhr ich mir mit der Hand durch die Haare, das hatte ich heute schon öfter getan. Verdammt war ich nervös. „Naja, ich war da gestern nicht in den besten Umständen, ja."

„Schon ok. Dein Brief hat mich traurig gemacht, doch da konnte ich lächeln. Ich glaube, das hat mir den Anstoß gegeben, heute hier bei dir vorbeizukommen. Ich dachte schon, du hast es mit Absicht gemacht. Du weißt schon, um eine Antwort zu bekommen. Ich war doch schon immer ein Freak, wenn es um Rechtschreibung ging." Sie lächelte. Sie lächelte mich an und ihre Augen strahlten dabei.

Nein Bella, du warst kein Freak, nicht für mich.

* * *

Endlich mal ein halbwegs vernünftiges Gespräch mit Bella. Haben wir nicht schon ewig darauf gewartet?

**A/N: Danke fürs Lesen, Reviews wärmstens erwünscht.**


	14. Information

**Ihr Lieben!**

Erst einmal alles Gute im neuen Jahr!!!

Leider kein Update… **NOCH** nicht. Ja, richtig gehört, **NOCH** nicht.

Diese Story ist nicht vergessen, ich arbeite derzeit noch am folgenden Kapitel, das nun hoffentlich bald fertig sein wird. Ich weiß, ich lasse euch zappeln und ich kann gar nicht oft genug sagen, wie dankbar ich bin, dass ihr bis jetzt durchgehalten habt und mich immer wieder daran erinnert, dass ich weiterschreiben soll.

Ich schreibe gerade an recht vielen Sachen. Also falls ihr Interesse habt, auch an neuen Dingen, solltet ihr mich auf Alert setzen. So werdet ihr sofort informiert, wenn es etwas Neues von mir gibt.

**Eine neue, humoristische Story wird noch diese Woche online gehen!**

Wir sehen uns im nächsten Kapitel / in der nächsten Geschichte.

Vielen Dank für eure Geduld, ihr seid spitze!

Eure HaylesHayles.


	15. Rendezvous und reiner Wein

**Disclaimer: Twilight gehört S. Meyer!**

Ja, ihr seht richtig!!!

Ich gebe euch meine Playlist für dieses Kapitel mit auf den Weg, diese 4 Lieder liefen unentwegt in der Endlosschleife.

Sia – Breath Me

Linkin Park – Valentine's Day

Carter Burwell – Bella's Lullaby

Alexandre Desplat – New Moon (The Meadow)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen, eine ausführliche A.N. gibt's am Ende des Kapitels, wenn ihr mögt. Ich hoffe, die Länge des Kapitels macht einiges wieder wett… wir lesen uns unten.

***

**Flashback**

„_Dann haben wir ein Date. Also, wenn dir das recht ist." Und ob mir das recht war? Natürlich!_

„_Dann hol ich dich um sieben ab?" Das war eine Frage, es sollte doch bestimmter klingen._

„_Geht klar, ich freu mich. Bis dann", sagte sie und ging gen Tor._

„_Bis heute Abend!" Auch ich wandte mich ab und begab mich zur Haustür._

***

**Rendezvous und reiner Wein**

Date. Ein Date. Ich hatte ein Date. Mit Bella. Ein Date mit Bella Jones, ähh Swan. Ich hatte ein Date mit Bella Swan. Mit der Mutter von Chris. Ich hatte tatsächlich ein Date mit der Mutter meines Sohnes.

Mein Kopf war wie vernebelt. Ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Alles, was mir im Geiste herumschwirrte, drehte sich um Bella. Es fühlte sich beinahe so an, als drehte sich alles um diese Frau. Wie konnte ich denn nur all die Zeit ignorieren, dass dem auch tatsächlich so war? Natürlich entsprach es der Wirklichkeit. Ich atmete und lebte für diese Frau!

Zumindest seit sie auf meiner Türschwelle stand. Just in diesem Moment spürte ich das Rotieren der Planeten, wie sie sich aus ihrer vorgegebenen Bahn lösten und sich einen neuen Fixstern suchten. Den neuen Mittelpunkt des Universums, meines Universums – Bella.

Noch wie in Trance schritt ich zurück ins Haus. Ich wagte es gar nicht erst gen Küche zu gehen, doch ich konnte deutlich vernehmen, wie alle Stimmen erstarben, als die Haustür wieder ins Schloss fiel. Natürlich waren sie neugierig. Wäre ich nicht gerade Hauptakteur des kleinen Treffens gewesen, wäre ich das sicher auch. Also konnte ich es ihnen nicht verübeln.

„Und?", wurde mir gleich die erste Frage an den Kopf geworfen, als ich noch nicht einmal den Fuß richtig in der Küche hatte.

„Wie und?", gab ich zu rück. Ich wollte einfach mal auf Dummfang gehen und sehen, was passieren würde.

„Frag nicht so doof, Eddy!" Emmett…

„Manieren, Emmett!"

„Ja Mom, entschuldige. Jetzt aber, Edward." Emmett saß auf seinem Stuhl, wie ein Kind, das es nicht erwarten konnte, seine Geschenke am Weihnachtsabend zu öffnen. Er zappelte herum und schaute aufgeregt von Mom zu Rose, wieder zurück, manchmal zu mir und dann wieder irgendwo anders hin. Ja, definitiv nervös.

Kurz angebunden nuschelte ich ein ‚Wir haben ein Date', blickte dann flüchtig in die weit aufgerissenen ungläubig dreinschauenden Augen meiner Familie und verschwand auf schnellstem Wege in den ersten Stock.

***

Es war bereits 17 Uhr.

Stunden waren vergangen, als Bella vor meiner Haustür stand. Viel Zeit und doch fühlte es sich an wie gerade eben.

Das einzige, das ich bis jetzt vollbracht hatte, war es, eine Dusche zu nehmen. Diese lag allerdings auch schon wieder knapp vier Stunden zurück, was bedeutete, ich hatte noch nichts vollbracht aber noch so viel vor mir. Auf meinem Bett liegend, Blickrichtung zur Decke sinnierte ich über das mir Bevorstehende und meine Gefühle.

Was fühlte ich? Gute Frage. Ich war aufgeregt, das stand mal fest und ich freute mich, außerdem war da noch etwas anderes. Doch ich konnte es nicht zuordnen. Vielleicht würde es einen Sinn machen, wenn sie endlich wieder vor mir stand. Noch eine Dreiviertelstunde, dann konnte ich zu ihr.

Ein leises Klopfen brachte mich zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Kurze Zeit später lugte auch schon Alice in mein Zimmer.

„Hey", sagte sie leise, „kann ich reinkommen?"

„Klar."

„Mensch Edward, du bist ja noch nicht sehr weit. Hast du schon mal auf die Uhr gesehen?"

„Sehr oft sogar und ja, ich weiß. Aber ich hab's irgendwie nicht geschafft, mich aufzuraffen. Alice, hilfst du mir, meine Sachen auszusuchen?"

Fröhlich klatschte sie die Hände zusammen und setzte ihren Funkel-Augen-Blick auf, den sie immer bekam, wenn das Wort Mode auch nur ansatzweise irgendwo im Raum hing. Ich gab ihr den perfekten Köder, die Einladung schlechthin, da konnte sie nicht nein sagen.

Nach wenigen Minuten, einem halben Chaos später und vieler Argumente, warum genau ich denn mal wieder shoppen gehen sollte, hatte Alice dann doch endlich gefunden, was sie gesucht hatte – mein perfektes Outfit.

„So Edward, wenn das Bella nicht gefällt, dann weiß ich auch nicht. Das ist das perfekte Bella-Outfit! Ich sollte es mir patentieren lassen. Denkst du nicht?", kicherte mein Minizwilling und breitete alle Sachen vor mir aus, dass ich noch einen letzten Blick darauf werfen konnte. Gar nicht schlecht. Alice hatte wirklich Geschmack. Ich sollte ihr das nur nicht auf die Nase binden. Erstens wusste sie es eh schon und zweitens würde sie mich dann tatsächlich mit zum nächsten Shoppingtrip schleifen. Das wäre mein Todesurteil, ganz sicher.

Gerade als ich zu der ausgewaschenen Jeans greifen wollte, entfuhr Alice ein Schrei, den ich durch Mark und Bein spüren konnte.

„Verdammt, Zwerg was soll das? Wenn du mich taub schreist, brauche ich mich gar nicht erst mit Bella zu treffen." Ich guckte sie grimmig an, sie jedoch starrte nur weiter ungläubig auf mich. Naja, auf meine Hose, Unterhose…

„Alice, was zum Henker?!"

„Pscht, jetzt sei doch aber mal ruhig. Und rot werden brauchst du auch nicht, das ist nichts, was ich nicht schon gesehen hätte und außerdem haben wir früher immer zusammen gebadet." Diese… diese… sie brachte mich um den Verstand. Vor Angst schaute ich lieber schnell an mir herunter, ob ich auch tatsächlich eine Unterhose anhatte. Na bitte, Entwarnung für alle Beteiligten. Meine Snoopy-Unterhose saß genau da, wo sie sitzen sollte.

„Was willst du von mir?", setzte ich noch einmal entnervt zum Konter an.

Sie überlegte kurz. Böser Zwerg, ihre Stirn lag in Falten, das verhieß für gewöhnlich nichts Gutes. Mein Zwillingsradar schlug bei diesem Anblick ins Unermessliche aus.

Nach kurzer Ruhe fing sie an, ihre unheimlichen Gedanken mit mir zu teilen.

„Du willst doch Bella für dich gewinnen, oder?" Was für eine Frage? Ich nickte nur zustimmend.

„Dachte ich's mir doch. Aber so, wie du dich anstellst, wird sie spätestens bei deiner Unterhose das Weite suchen", sprach sie und nickte selbstgefällig.

„Alice, ich will Bella nicht ins Bett kriegen! Ich will mit ihr nur ein paar Sachen klären und eine Lösung suchen, wie das ganze Spektakel weitergehen soll!"

Schulterzuckend gab sie zurück: „Das Eine schließt das Andere doch nicht aus." Vielleicht, aber das war nicht meine Intention.

„Alice…"

„Ja, Bruderherz? Komm, zieh die hier an und schon hast du vielleicht sogar eine Chance, hihi."

„Alice, verschwinde!!!" Ich nahm mein Kissen und warf es nach ihr, traf aber nur die Tür. Alice war immerhin schlau genug, sofort zu verschwinden.

Na dann Snoopy, Zeit für dich in den Waschkorb zu verschwinden.

***

Zu sagen, dass ich aufgeregt war, war wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts.

Ich wusste, wo der Chief wohnte, jeder wusste das. Natürlich. Solche Informationen waren überlebenswichtig. Schließlich wollte keiner Ärger bekommen, wenn er herumlungernd vor des Polizeichefs Haus gefunden wurde.

Dennoch, es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Wusste Charlie, dass ich mit Bella essen ging? War er hier? Machte er vielleicht sogar die Türe auf, wenn ich gleich klingelte? Fragen über Fragen.

Ich grübelte noch eine Weile. Wie lange wusste ich nicht. Nur, dass ich langsam aussteigen und Bella zu mir herausholen musste.

„Ja, das solltest du", kicherte es auf einmal neben mir. Hatte ich das laut gesagt? Egal, ich hatte ja noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass die Tür meines Wagens offen stand. Verwundert blickte ich nach oben und erschrak sofort, als ich dieses Wesen vor mir erblickte.

„Em, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen? Soll ich noch mal herkommen?"

„Nein, nein alles ok", sagte ich hastig. Keinesfalls wollte ich, dass Bella wieder aus meinen Augen wich.

Schnell erhob ich mich von meinem Sitz, schnallte mich noch ab, bevor ich peinlicher Weise beinahe wieder zurückgezogen wurde. So stand ich heute das zweite Mal vor Bella.

„Hey", sagte ich leise und suchte ihre Augen nach einem Hinweis ab, der mir bedeutete, wie der Abend wohl laufen würde.

„Hey", war ihre Antwort und ein rosiger Schimmer legte sich auf ihre Wangen. Ich nahm dies als ein gutes Zeichen.

„Wollen wir?", fragte ich sie schließlich und ging voran zur Beifahrerseite. Bella folgte mir, wartete, bis ich ihr die Tür geöffnet hatte.

„Sehr gerne, Edward."

Als ich die Türe hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, konnte ich endlich die Luft ausatmen, die ich gehalten hatte. Denn ein kleiner Teil in mir war tatsächlich dem Glauben verfallen, sie könnte jetzt noch nein sagen. Zum Glück nahm sie mir diesen Stein vom Herzen.

Ich umrundete den Wagen, stieg schnell ein und fuhr los.

Wir fuhren in Stille. Keiner von uns sagte etwas, aber dennoch war es nicht unangenehm. Ich schaltete das Radio an. Doch da es sich hier nicht um meinen Wagen handelte, kam natürlich nur Müll. Die CD, die ich eigentlich ins Deck gelegt hatte, war auch nicht an ihrem Ort. _Prima, so viel von guter Stimmung._

Bella kicherte neben mir. Verwundert sah ich sie an und mir viel sofort auf, dass ich sie vorher noch nicht richtig angeschaut hatte. Sie hatte ein Kleid an, schwarz, simpel, dennoch elegant. Und hohe Schuhe. Bella hasste hohe Schuhe und Kleider mochte sie eigentlich auch nicht. Da hatte sich einiges verändert. Nur eines nicht, sie war immer noch wunderschön anzusehen. Das stimmte nicht, sie war noch viel schöner, reifer, erwachsener und wirkte wesentlich selbstbewusster als ich mich momentan fühlte.

„Edward, komm, die Musik ist schrecklich. Ich dachte, du hättest besseren Geschmack", lachte Bella und ich fühlte mich auf einmal in die Vergangenheit zurückversetzt. Denn so wie es gerade war, war es früher auch, warm, angenehm und lustig.

„Ok, ich gebe mich geschlagen. Ich gehöre jetzt zu den Anhängern der Schrott-Musik." Daraufhin musste sie nur noch lauter lachen. Ich stieg mit ein. „Aber sag, seit wann bist du in High Heals unterwegs?"

„Ich lande in letzter Zeit nicht mehr oft genug durch meine eigene Schusseligkeit auf dem Hintern, da dachte ich, ich helfe mal nach, wenn ich heute schon jemanden habe, der mich sofort versorgen kann, falls ich mir was breche."

„Gutes Argument."

„Das dachte ich auch", grinste sie herüber.

„Übrigens, das Hemd steht dir sehr gut", sagte sie und wandte sich ab von mir. Dennoch konnte ich den Ansatz einer rotwerdenden Wange erkennen.

Mit einem Räuspern bedankte ich mich und vergaß natürlich prompt das Kompliment zurückzugeben.

In einer leichten Unterhaltung setzten wir unseren Weg weiter fort. Keiner von uns schnitt die wirklich wichtigen Themen an. Ab und an glaubte ich ein Stirnrunzeln auf Bellas Gesicht zu erkennen, so als wollte sie zum Gespräch ansetzen, doch sie fing sich immer wieder und lächelte nur leicht. Vielleicht war ein leerer Magen keine gute Grundlage für eine derartige Unterhaltung, wie sie uns bevorstand. Wir schienen es beide zu spüren. Es lag förmlich in der Luft.

Endlich in Port Angeles angekommen suchten wir ein kleines französisches Restaurant auf. Es gab hier auch einen Italiener, nur glaubte ich nicht, dass Bella es mochte, in einem Restaurant zu speisen, das ihren Namen trug. So dick musste die Schleimspur nun auch wieder nicht sein.

Der Ort war herrlich, passend für das, was auf uns wartete. Bella wirkte sichtlich erleichtert darüber, dass die Atmosphäre hier so angenehm und irgendwie vertraut wirkte. Nur wenige Menschen aßen zu Abend, wir gesellten uns dazu, setzten uns in eine gemütliche, abgeschiedene Ecke und warteten auf die Bedienung.

„Hast du dir schon etwas ausgesucht?", fragte ich behutsam nach einer Weile.

„Nein, noch nicht", antwortete Bella schulterzuckend, „für mich klingt alles ziemlich lecker. Ich gehe so selten essen, da weiß ich immer nicht, was ich nehmen soll." Sie sah aus wie ein kleines Kind, das vor einem großen Schaufenster stand und in einen Süßigkeitenladen hineinblickte.

„Hm, dann schlage ich vor, dass du das nimmst, was du sonst nie essen kannst. Ich für meinen Teil esse zwar gerne, kann aber nichts dergleichen kochen. Deshalb esse ich häufig auswärts, um überhaupt eine warme Mahlzeit auf den Tisch zu bekommen. Darum werde ich auch irgendetwas nehmen, was mir gar nichts sagt, nur um die Abwechslung zu gewehrleisten." Ich plapperte und plapperte, doch Bella hörte mir gespannt zu.

„Tja Edward, das wird sich wohl nie ändern, du konntest früher schon nicht kochen", witzelte sie. „Kannst du dich noch an das eine Mal erinnern, als wir Hamburger machen wollten und du den Grill in Brand gesteckt hast?"

„Oh ja, mein Dad war außer sich."

„Nicht nur das, du hattest vergessen, die Verandatür zu schließen. Der Gestank zog ins Haus und Esme brauchte Wochen, bis die Luft im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes wieder rein war", lachte Bella schallend vor sich hin.

Ich hatte auch noch eine weitere Seite der Story zu erzählen, die ich angeregt mit ihr teilte: „Und Emmett war schon so konditioniert durch den andauernden Geruch, dass ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief, sobald draußen im Garten irgendeiner was verbrannte."

Wir lachten beide aus vollem Halse und kurz bevor ich es vergaß, schoss mir noch schnell ein Wort aus dem Mund, Bella leider auch. „Piaget!", brüllten wir nun beide. „Verhext", rief sie und so war ich wieder einmal der, der den Kürzeren zog.

„Nicht fair", hmpfte ich.

„Doch fair und du hättest genau das gleiche gemacht, also jammer nicht rum."

„Ja ja", war alles, was ich entnervt zurückgeben konnte. „Hast du jetzt etwas gefunden, das du möchtest? Ich weiß zwar noch, dass du gerne gekocht hast, aber selbst du kannst unmöglich alles hiervon schon einmal zubereitet haben."

„Hm, sag das nicht so leichtfertig. Du musst wissen, wenn man ein Kind zu Hause hat, dann muss man sich immer mal wieder was Neues einfallen lassen." Sie erschrak sofort und lies die Karte auf den Tisch fallen. „Das tut mir leid, Edward. Ich… ich"

„Schon okay", beruhigte ich sie. Bella sah angespannt aus und tief in Gedanken. Das war wohl der Aufhänger, den wir beide gesucht hatten und sie hatte ihn unfreiwillig preisgegeben. „Em, vielleicht ist jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt? Naja, der Grund, wieso wir heute hier sitzen, also… ich weiß auch nicht", stammelte ich vor mich hin und fuhr mir aufgeregt durch die Haare. Wieso war das so schwer? _Cullen, reiß dich zusammen und fang an, dich endlich wie ein Mann zu benehmen!_

„Du hast recht", sagte Bella bestimmt und blickte mir in die Augen. „Was willst du wissen, wo soll ich anfangen?"

„In deinem Brief…", ich fasste kurz an meine Hosentasche, dort war er sicher verwahrt. Ich hatte ihn als kleinen Glücksbringer mitgebracht, als Zeichen, dass Bella wirklich mit mir reden wollte. Er war der Beweis, dass sie tatsächlich vor meiner Türe gestanden und ich nicht nur einen bösen Traum hatte. „… hast du gesagt, dass du mir nicht mehr geschrieben hattest, um mir meine Zukunft nicht zu nehmen. Was, gelinde gesagt, der größte Schwachsinn ist, den ich je gehört habe."

Bella atmete schwer und wollte protestieren, doch ich ließ sie nicht und machte einfach weiter. „Das ist ein anderes Thema. Aber irgendwann kamen meine Briefe nicht mehr bei dir an, ich bekam sie zurück. Du sagtest, Renée wäre daran beteiligt, wie das? Und warum heißt du anders und Charlie ist dein Vater? Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof", gab ich offen und ehrlich zu.

Mittlerweile hatten wir bestellt. Zum Menü tranken wir einen leichten Rotwein. Ich musste schließlich noch fahren, aber ein Glas würde nicht schaden. Im Gegenteil, ich hoffte, dass es die Spannung lösen würde.

Nach dem ersten Bissen, das Essen war köstlich, atmete Bella tief durch, schenkte mir ein kleines Lächeln und sammelte sich für ihre Erklärungen. Sie schob den fast noch jungfräulichen Teller beiseite und legte die Hände vor sich auf den Tisch. Sie sah so traurig aus und tief in mir bohrte ein Schmerz, den ich mir nicht erklären konnte. Ich hoffte nur, endlich Antworten zu bekommen und ihr damit eine Last zu nehmen, die sie sichtlich trug. Denn ihre Schultern hingen, ihre Augen, wenngleich wunderschön, hatten Ringe unter sich. Sie war müde, geschafft.

„Als du gegangen warst, war ich ein Häufchen Elend", begann sie und lächelte mich dabei leicht an. Eine traurige Erinnerung in ihrem Blick deutlich sichtbar. „Du warst mein bester Freund, meine andere Hälfte, doch auf einmal war da nur noch Bella. Bella und nicht mehr Bella und Edward. Die Briefe zu dir und von dir gaben mir Kraft weiterzumachen. Ich war manchmal drauf und dran, mein Sparbuch zu plündern, einen Flug zu buchen und zu dir zu kommen, doch es ging nicht und meine Mom hätte das nicht gestattet. Sie fand mein Gehabe sentimental. Ich weiß, sie wollte mich stärken, mir zeigen, dass es noch andere Fische im Teich gab, dass ich über dich hinweg kommen sollte, um nicht daran zu zerbrechen. Leicht gesagt, wenn man schon so unzählige gescheiterte Beziehungen und Ehen hinter sich hat, wie meine Mom, nicht?"

Ich nickte nur leicht und schob mir eine Gabel voll meines Essens in den Mund. Bella wollte keine Antwort von mir, ich wollte sie auch nicht unterbrechen. Sie sollte fortfahren und sich meiner Aufmerksamkeit gewiss sein.

„Ein Grund, warum ich immer noch meinen alten Nachnamen trug... _Jones_ war der Mädchenname meiner Mutter. Sie und Phil, wie du weißt, heißen ja _Dwyer_. Doch nach all den Männern, die da aus- und eingingen, wollte ich wenigstens an einem festhalten. Außerdem ist es gar nicht so billig, wenn man den Namen des Kindes immer mit ummeldet. Und Renée störte sich nicht einmal daran. Dennoch, sie liebte mich, auf ihre Art und auch Phil ist eigentlich nicht so ein schlechter Kerl. Die beiden sind heute noch zusammen, zumindest habe ich nichts Gegenteiliges gehört."

Sie atmete tief und lange ein. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, um nicht aufzuspringen und sie in meine Arme zu schließen, denn das war eigentlich das einzige, das ich gerade tun wollte.

Bella erzählte mir von den Wochen, in denen sie fast verrückt geworden war, weil ich nicht bei ihr war. Wie sie auf meine Antworten wartete, immer schon früh in den Briefkasten guckte und auch dann, als sie von der Schule heimkam. Ehrlich gesagt, ging es mir nicht anders. Auch ich hatte immer gehofft und gewartet. Sie erzählte mir, wie sie eines Morgens erschrocken feststellte, dass sie ihre Periode nicht bekommen hatte, sich aber erst nicht viel dabei dachte. Nach ein paar Tagen jedoch wurde sie unsicher, ging zum Frauenarzt, um sich routinemäßig untersuchen zu lassen. Aus dieser Routineuntersuchung wurde dann doch ganz schnell die Feststellung ihrer Schwangerschaft. Bella sagte mir, dass sie nicht glauben konnte, was die Ärztin ihr da berichtete und wie sie sich sogar noch einen Schwangerschaftstest aus der Apotheke besorgte. Dieser zeigte natürlich nur genau das an, was sie bis dahin eigentlich schon so genau wusste. Und dann sagte sie mir noch, wie alles auf einmal wieder zu ihr zurück kam. Jede Erinnerung, unsere gemeinsame Nacht. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, doch sie vergoss sie nicht. Es waren nur Erinnerungen. Bella war stärker als ich, all die ganzen Jahre.

„Also stellte ich die Briefe ein. Ich wollte nicht, dass wir weiter in Kontakt stünden, das hätte alles nur erschwert. Doch du warst so stur und beharrlich, du hast weiter geschrieben. Meine Mutter wunderte sich anfangs nicht darüber, aber als ich deine Anrufe nicht mehr entgegennehmen wollte, wurde sie misstrauisch. Ich erfand eine Lüge, gab vor, wir hätten uns zerstritten und dass ich jemanden sehen würde, so also keine Zeit mehr für dich hätte. Natürlich die größte Lüge überhaupt. Doch ich wiederholte sie so oft in meinem Kopf, dass ich irgendwann daran glaubte."

Wir legten eine kurze Pause ein. Der Abend verlief gut, sie redete, ich fragte nur ab und an nach, nickte kurz oder sah sie einfach nur ermutigend an. Als das Dessert gereicht wurde, begann Bella wieder zu erzählen. Und je mehr sie sprach, desto ruhiger wurde sie. Der Stein auf ihrem Herzen war wirklich groß. Ich konnte nicht mehr sauer sein, im Gegenteil, ich war traurig und wollte einen Weg finden, ihr zu helfen. Doch noch kannte ich nicht die ganze Geschichte.

„Nach ein paar Wochen konnte ich es nicht mehr verheimlichen. Man begann etwas zu sehen. Ich versuchte es zu kaschieren, doch als meine Mom eines Tages ins Badezimmer kam, als ich gerade dabei war, mich umzuziehen, sah sie es unweigerlich und erkannte natürlich sofort, was da in meinem Bauch und schon so lange unter meinen Sachen schlummerte. Renée war außer sich. Ich hatte bis dato meine Mutter noch nie so wütend erlebt. Sie sagte ‚ Wir werden eine Lösung finden'. Dass sie damit meinte, dass ich am nächsten Tag einen Termin zu einem Beratungsgespräch zu Schwangerschaftsabbrüchen haben würde, konnte ich da noch nicht ahnen. Erst als Phil nach Hause kam und ihm die Neuigkeit präsentiert wurde, machte es klick bei mir."

„Oh Bella, das tut mir so leid."

„Muss es nicht. Mir tut es nicht leid, nicht mehr. Es war dumm von ihnen, das weiß ich jetzt und das wusste ich auch schon kurz danach, denn dadurch ist ihnen etwas Wertvolles entgangen."

_Mir auch._

Nach einem kurzen, verständigen Blick fuhr sie fort: „Ich wollte keinen Abbruch. Nie und nimmer hätte ich das tun können. Als Renée das bewusst wurde, nahm sie mich von der Schule; einfach so. Sie verbot mir den Kontakt zu Freunden. Angela wimmelte sie bereits an der Türe ab, ich sei zum Schüleraustausch und andere Lügen. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie auch alles andere von mir abschirmen, deshalb habe ich nie irgendwelche Briefe mehr erhalten. Renée hat sie mir nicht zukommen lassen. Du solltest ja auch nicht wissen, wie unehrenvoll ich mich verhalten habe, naja. Meine Mutter schämte sich für mich. Die einstige Güte, die ich durch sie erfahren hatte, war nicht mehr da. Ich erkannte meine Mom nicht wieder. Das war der Moment, als ich mein Leben selbst in die Hand genommen habe.

An diesem Abend machte ich mich rar. Ich schloss mich in meinem Zimmer ein und ignorierte das vehemente Klopfen und die Drohungen von der anderen Seite der Tür. Ich setzte mich an meinen Computer und suchte nach Internaten in der Nähe von Phoenix. Zu der Zeit hatte ich nämlich noch die Hoffnung, dass sich meine Mom und Phil doch irgendwann für mich und mein Kind interessieren würden. Naja, ich fand, wonach ich suchte. An diesem Abend tippte ich eine Bewerbung für die Schule ab, schrieb meinen Lebenslauf, suchte alle Zeugnisse heraus und packte alles in einen großen Umschlag. Phil und meine Mom klärte ich über mein Vorhaben auf. Ich konnte sehen, dass Renée geknickt war, aber sie unterstützte meinen Wunsch, gab mit ihrer Unterschrift ihr Einverständnis und eine Woche später war ich dann auch schon auf dem Internat."

Sie nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee, den sie zu Dessert dazu bestellt hatte und schluckte heftig. Ihr Mund musste ganz fusselig sein vom vielen Reden.

„Wenigstens eins, dass sie getan haben. Mich wundert es, dass deine Eltern für die Internatskosten aufgekommen sind", murmelte ich und aß noch einen Bissen meines Desserts.

„Das sind sie nicht", sagte Bella zwischen Schlucken.

„Huh?"

„Sie hätten mich nie gehen lassen, wenn ich ihnen erzählt hätte, dass die ganze Sache mit Geld verbunden gewesen wäre."

„Ja und wie hast du das nun finanziert?", fragte ich neugierig und auch erstaunt nach. Ich wusste, dass das eine kostspielige Sache war. Wie hätte eine Schülerin, noch dazu schwanger für sich sorgen können?

„Ich habe meine Eltern belogen, gesagt, ich hätte ein Stipendium bekommen, was natürlich riesengroßer Blödsinn war. Ich war nicht schlecht, das weißt du, aber so gut nun auch wieder nicht. Also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als doch an meine Ersparnisse zu gehen. Das ging auch einen Monat lang gut. Dann passten jedoch meine Sachen nicht mehr und irgendwann muss man sich auch mal Schulzeug kaufen."

„Bist du arbeiten gegangen, trotz deiner Schwangerschaft?", mutmaßte ich leicht wütend, was man auch in meiner Stimme deutlich erkennen konnte. Wie konnte sie sich nur so unter Druck setzen? Stures Mädchen, sie hätte es so einfach haben können. Ein Anruf hätte genügt, aber nein.

Ihre Antwort erschreckte mich, beruhigte aber sofort mein schlechtes Gewissen meinen Gedanken gegenüber. „Ich habe mir Hilfe gesucht."

Zum Glück.

„Ich… ich wusste nicht wohin und wollte nur noch zu jemandem, dem ich vertrauen konnte. Du warst nicht da und ich wollte dich nicht belasten und meine Eltern wollten mich nicht mehr, aus den Augen aus dem Sinn, das war wohl ihre Devise. Also machte ich mich auf die Suche nach dem einzigen Menschen, von dem ich noch Hilfe erwarten konnte, obgleich ich nichts von ihm wusste, außer seinen Namen." Bella atmete schwer und presste ihre zierlichen Hände um die Kaffeetasse. Ich konnte wetten, der Inhalt war längst kalt geworden.

„Charlie Swan war sein Name, ist sein Name, der Name meines Vaters." Bei diesem Satz, beim Sprechen seines Namens leuchtete ihr ganzes Gesicht auf und Wärme blitzte in ihren tiefbraunen Augen auf. „Ich habe ihn gegoogelt", gab Bella verlegen zu. Ihr Gesicht nahm wieder diese rote Farbe an, die ich so an ihr liebte. Es gab nichts Schöneres als eine errötende Bella. Schon allein dafür sollte ich sie öfter in peinliche Situationen bringen, aber dann wäre sie sicher böse mit mir und das wollte ich nicht.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie viele Charlie Swan es gibt. Ich bin dann über die Bildersuche gegangen und dabei ist mir einer ins Auge gestochen." Bellas Blick schweifte ab in die Ferne und sie kicherte. „Er sah so albern und ernst aus in seiner Uniform. Aber da war etwas an ihm, dass mir sagte, er ist es. Als ich das Bild vergrößerte erkannte ich sofort die Augen, die mir da entgegenblickten, es war wie Magie."

„Ging mir bei Chris auch so", plapperte ich heraus, ohne eigentlich darüber nachzudenken, was ich da sagte. „Oh, entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht unterbrechen", jetzt war ich verlegen.

Doch Bella lächelte nur warm: „Nicht wahr, er kann einen in seinen Bann ziehen?" Wir sprachen nicht mehr über Charlie, jetzt ging es um meinen Sohn.

Noch eine Weile sahen wir uns verträumt an. Worüber sie sinnierte, wusste ich nicht, doch ich war in Gedanken bei diesem kleinen Jungen, den ich um nichts in der Welt wieder gehen lassen wollte.

„Und dann habe ich einfach angerufen", holte mich Bellas Stimme aus meiner Traumwelt zurück.

„Du hast bei Charlie angerufen? Einfach so? Wow, hätte ich mich nie getraut", gab ich ohne Umschweife zu.

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Ich brauchte ihn und hoffte, er würde mir helfen."

Wie zu erwarten war, half Charlie Bella. Er fiel aus allen Wolken, als er von seiner Tochter hörte. Er wusste von ihr, hatte ja auch kurz mit Renée und Bella zusammengelebt, er war nur erschrocken, Bellas Stimme nach all den Jahren zu hören. Ohne Umschweife und dumme Fragen tat er alles für Bella. Er bezahlte das Internat und half Bella nach der Geburt von Christian bei allem.

„Ich wollte ihm das Geld irgendwann zurückzahlen. Doch er blieb stur und meinte, dass das nicht nötig sei. Echt, ein Sturkopf", lächelte sie sanft.

„Da kenn ich noch jemanden", fügte ich belustigt hinzu.

Bella grinste mich nur an. „Ich bin dann später aufs College gegangen. Ich wollte erst irgendwo nach Washington, um näher bei Charlie sein zu können. Doch er riet mir davon ab. Charlie meinte, Renée hätte sich damals erdrückt von Forks gefühlt, er wollte nicht, dass es mir ebenso ging. Lieber sollte ich kommen und dann wieder gehen. Wie verrückt. Doch ich machte es so. Nur dass ich bis vor ein paar Tagen nicht einen Fuß nach Forks gesetzt hatte."

„Warum?", fragte ich verwirrt. „Hat es mit Charlie und dir nicht so gut geklappt?" Ja, es war persönlich, aber wir rollten doch eh gerade alles auf, da durfte ich nach so etwas fragen und außerdem waren wir Freunde. Und Freunde erzählten sich alles, eigentlich…

„Doch doch, Edward." Es ging jedes Mal runter wie Öl, wenn sie meinen Namen sagte. Bella ließ ihn erklingen, wie die schönste Melodie. „So gut, dass ich seinen Namen annahm, noch bevor ich 18 wurde. Meine Mutter wollte mich nicht mehr und er nahm mich an ohne Umschweife. Das war mein Weg, um ihm ‚Danke' zu sagen. Der beste Weg, wenn du mich fragst."

Wir waren schon so lange am Reden, die Zeit musste wie im Flug vergangen sein. Es war bereits 20 Uhr, als ich auf meine Armbanduhr blickte und wir waren noch nicht einmal bei der Hälfte unseres eigentlichen Anliegens angekommen. Doch es war zu gemütlich, um schon zu gehen. Der Kellner nervte nicht mit seiner Anwesenheit, er schaute nur selten vorbei und belästigte uns dann auch nicht weiter. Ich fühlte mich wohl. Irgendwie war es so, als wäre ich dort angekommen, wo ich schon immer hin wollte. Das war ein gutes Gefühl. Außerdem konnte ich die Zeit mit Bella teilen und ihr zuhören. Wie hatte ich danach gelechzt, endlich ihre Stimme wieder zu hören. Sanft, doch voller Stärke. Ich hätte einschlafen können, nicht vor Langeweile oder weil es mich nicht interessierte; ich fühlte mich einfach nur so geborgen. So musste der Himmel sein, warm und voll mit den Menschen, die ich liebte.

_Liebte?_ Wo kam das auf einmal her?

Ich fing mich wieder. Denn ich wollte doch noch so viel mehr wissen.

„Wie lief es mit dem College?"

„Hm, das war, naja, nicht so einfach, aber es ging", gab Bella zu. So tough, wie sie schien, war sie dann doch nicht. „Chris kam auf die Welt und auf einmal drehte sich nichts mehr um mich sondern nur noch um ihn. Jake hat mir viel geholfen. Wir haben uns in einem Kurs kennengelernt, den er für seine damals noch Freundin besucht hat. Sie konnte nicht gehen, also ging er für sie. Ich freundete mich mit Leah und Jacob an. Sie halfen mir, nahmen mir Chris ab, wenn ich lernen musste oder mal wieder ein zum Scheitern verurteiltes Date hatte."

Da wurde ich doch gleich hellhörig. „Wieso zum Scheitern verurteilt?", hakte ich neugierig nach.

„Ach komm Edward, du weißt doch, ich konnte noch nie wirklich mit Jungs, Dates sind nicht gerade meine Stärke", sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf, so um zu zeigen, als sei es doch offensichtlich, was sie mir da versuchte, gerade weis zu machen.

„Meiner Meinung nach machst du dich gar nicht so schlecht", witzelte ich.

„Tja, das liegt aber auch am Gesprächspartner." Sie zwinkerte, tatsächlich. Moment, flirtete Bella gerade mit mir und ich bekam es nicht mit? Unmöglich…

„Das Kompliment kann ich allerdings nur zurückgeben." Immer wieder ein sicherer Weg, um Bella zum Erröten zu bringen.

„Tss", machte sie dieses niedliche Geräusch, das sie früher schon immer gemacht hatte, wenn sie etwas für total lächerlich hielt. „Ich schütte dir hier mein Leben aus, das ist peinlich und jedes andere Date würde wahrscheinlich schon lange die Flucht ergriffen haben."

„Ich bin nicht irgendjemand, Bella", sagte ich bestimmt und versuchte ihren Blick mit meinem zu halten. Doch viel zu schnell senkte sie ihre Augen wieder gen Tisch.

„Ich weiß", hörte ich sie noch flüstern. Daraufhin weiteten sich meine Augen, ich konnte es spüren. Das Fünkchen Hoffnung in mir flammte wieder auf. Ich weiß nicht genau, worauf ich hoffte, doch ich fühlte es dennoch. Vielleicht mussten die Dinge nicht so bleiben, wie sie waren. Wer weiß, vielleicht gab es ja doch irgendwo ein Happy End, irgendwo.

„Als was hast du abgeschlossen? Ich weiß, dass du Bücher schreibst, aber was genau ist dein Abschluss?" Diese Frage schien sie zu verblüffen.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Was genau?"

„Dass ich schreibe." Ah, böse Falle, naja, die Wahrheit war wohl das Beste.

„Chris hat es mir erzählt." Augenblicklich kamen die Bilder zurück, die, die ich schon seit einiger Zeit vehement versucht hatte, zu verdrängen. Bellas Unfall und Chris, wie er im Auto eingeschlossen saß und seine traurigen Augen. Ein Moment, den ich wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell wieder vergessen würde.

„Ich war erstaunt, sehr sogar."

„Worüber?"

„Charlie hat mir erzählt, dass Chris dich sehr mag." Jetzt war ich an der Reihe, rot zu werden. „Und das ist ungewöhnlich. Er ist sehr zurückhaltend, mag nicht jeden. Doch so viel mir Charlie berichtet hat, ist er ganz vernarrt in dich."

Ihre Worte verwunderten mich wenig, doch ihr Ausdruck… Bella lachte, sie lachte mich an und auf einmal wurde wieder alles so warm um mich herum.

„Major in Literatur, das einzige, was ich konnte", witzelte sie.

„Da bist du weiter als ich."

„Ja schon, aber Medizin ist auch nicht gerade einfach, nicht?"

„Ja, da hast du recht."

Ich erfuhr viel an diesem Abend. Wahrscheinlich nicht alles, doch das war abzusehen. Das wichtigste für mich war es, herauszufinden, was Bella davon hielt, dass ich Chris näher gekommen war. Sie war aus allen Wolken gefallen, als ihr Charlie berichtete, zu wem er ihren Sohn diesen verhängnisvollen Samstag gebracht hatte. Sie erzählte mir aber auch, dass der Anlass gar nicht so schlecht war, denn sie war mit Charlie sowieso auf dem Weg zu Dr. White, der sich als Psychologe entpuppte. Mit ihm sollte sie über den Unfall reden. So schloss sie mich auch gleich mit ein.

„Wow und was hat Charlie zu alledem gesagt?" ich grübelte, ob ich mich an irgendein Anzeichen erinnerte, dass Charlie wusste, dass ich seine kleine Tochter damals geschwängert hatte und bis dato nichts mit meinem Kind zu tun hatte. Oh Gott, er würde mich in der Luft zerreißen und dabei verstanden wir uns doch so gut. Mist, Mist, Mist… Was sollte ich nur machen? Der Mann hatte eine Pistole, wahrscheinlich mehrere. Welche Kugel würde wohl meinen Arsch treffen, wenn er mich das nächste Mal sah?

„Edward, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Bella besorgt und zog dabei die Stirn in Falten.

„Ja, ich hab' mir nur eben gerade vorgestellt, wie dein Vater mich mit seiner Pistole verfolgt."

Ehrlich werte am längsten, vor allem aber belustigte es Bella und mir war es zu tiefst peinlich.

Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt und die Tränen aus den Augen gewischt hatte, fügte sie nur an, dass Charlie nichts von mir und meiner Verbindung zu Chris wusste. Noch nicht, zumindest.

„Ich will warten, bis es ihm wieder besser geht. Es hat ihn ja nicht schwer erwischt, er soll in den nächsten Tagen schon wieder entlassen werden. Eigentlich meint er, das alles sei nicht schlimm, ein gebrochener Fuß und wenn schon. Am liebsten wäre er schon wieder draußen unterwegs und würde bestimmte Leute mit gezogener Waffe verfolgen."

Ich schluckte und meine Augen weiteten sich vor Angst. Sollte das lustig sein? _Mama, Hilfe!_

„Ach Edward, alles halb so wild. Er weiß, dass du ein guter Kerl bist, so oder so."

„So oder so? Was soll das denn heißen?", fragte ich verwirrt nach.

Bella atmete ein und hielt meinen Blick, als sie mir antwortete: „Charlie weiß alles, die ganze Geschichte. Nur eben nicht, wer du bist, also dass du, naja du weißt schon."

„Und das rettet jetzt meinen Hintern?" _Gut Cullen, Arsch sagt man auch nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Und schon redest du wieder mit dir selbst. Rede mit der Frau vor dir, der Frau, ja, genau Bella! Idiot, alles muss man dir sagen. Aber wo deine Eier sind, weißt du noch oder?!_

„Edward", sagte sie streng. Seit wann war Bella so dominant? Heiliger Bimbam, egal woher das kam, es war… heiß? „_Du_ hast kein Verbrechen begangen, _wir_ haben kein Verbrechen begangen. Charlie weiß, dass es meine Schuld war und dass ich mir mehr oder weniger den Rest selbst zuzuschreiben habe. Außerdem, davon mal abgesehen, mag er dich, also den Edward, den er kennengelernt hat. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich glaube, ich habe da wesentlich mehr gut zu machen."

Ich wusste nicht, was ich dazu sagen sollte. Ihr das Ganze unter die Nase zu reiben, wäre eine Möglichkeit gewesen und damit hätte ich nicht einmal Unrecht gehabt. Doch weiter würde es uns auch nicht bringen. Sie müsste nicht viel tun, um wieder in meine Gunst zu treten, doch ich war ja nur die Spitze des Eisberges. Alice, meine Mom, Emmett, die spielten da ja auch mit hinein. Bella hatte mir damals das Herz gebrochen und das meiner Familie auch. Krampfhaft versuchte ich Carlisle aus dem Bild zu drängen, doch ihm müsste ich mich auch noch stellen. Egal.

So vernarrt auch alle Welt in Chris war, Bella würden sie nicht so einfach akzeptieren und das war noch gelinde ausgedrückt. Aber an diesem Punkt waren wir noch lange nicht angekommen. Ich hatte eigentlich noch immer keine Ahnung, wo wir standen. Mein Kopf musste so viele Dinge auf einmal verarbeiten. Mitleid, Wut, Trauer, Freude und Angst vor dem, was kommen könnte, mixten sich zu einem Gefühlsbrei, den ich nicht auseinanderklamüsern konnte. Dieses Treffen hatte nur einiges ins Rollen gebracht, doch noch lange nicht aus dem Weg bzw. zu einem Happy End. Wir würden noch öfter zusammenkommen müssen. Und das war eigentlich die einzige Hoffnung, die mich davor bewahrte, nicht hier und jetzt in Tränen auszubrechen. Denn trotz der starken, kühlen Fassade, die ich heute so wohlvorbereitet aufgesetzt hatte, fühlte ich mich hilflos wie ein Kind.

Es war schon spät. Jetzt noch etwas Großen anschneiden zu wollen, brächte nichts, außerdem hielt es eben diese Hintertür des nochmaligen Zusammentreffens offen. Ich hoffte darauf und wusste innerlich aber schon, dass es so kommen würde. Bella hatte sicher nicht dieses Treffen vorgeschlagen, wenn sie danach sofort einfach so wieder aus meinem Leben verschwinden wollte. Außerdem war da noch Chris. Ob nun als Vater oder als Freund, so einfach konnte sie mich von dem Kleinen nicht wieder wegreißen. Das wusste sie sicher. Und der Ausdruck in ihren Augen verriet mir, dass es von hier an kein Zurück mehr geben konnte. Ich wusste nicht, wie weit es führen würde, doch es war unausweichlich.

Die Zeit war reif, wir mussten langsam los. Doch bevor wir gingen, wollte ich noch eines wissen. Es beschäftigte mich schon eine ganze Weile, seit heute Morgen um genau zu sein. Also bereitete ich meine letzte Frage für diesen Abend vor.

„Was ich dich eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit fragen wollte."

„Ja?"

„Versteh das bitte nicht falsch, aber wieso auf einmal diese Stimmungsschwankung? Als wir uns im Supermarkt oder im Krankenhaus gesehen hatten, da warst du so anders und auf einmal, da bist du wieder Bella. Die Bella, die ich kenne." Ich blickte ihr die ganze Zeit über ins Gesicht. Das Kerzenlicht und die Schatten, die dadurch um uns herum entstanden, umspielten Bellas Gesicht und ließen sie erstrahlen, wie das Bild einer Göttin.

„Ich hab mich dazu entschlossen, keine Rücksicht mehr zu nehmen."

Ich guckte sie fragend an. Bella lächelte und erklärte dann weiter. „Ich hab mit aller Kraft versucht, dich von mir wegzustoßen, habe mich dabei verraten und dir im Endeffekt auch nur Kummer bereitet." Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, diese Haare… „Ich will das nicht mehr. Dein Brief, dieses Treffen, das zeigt mir, dass du damit umgehen kannst. Meine größte Sorge war, dass es Chris an etwas fehlen würde, doch das tut es nicht. Und du hast ihn gern." Ja, das hatte ich, nicht nur das, diese Gefühle gingen viel tiefer. Der Kleine hatte mein Herz erobert.

„Edward", riss sie mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Wenn ich dich damals gebeten hätte, zu bleiben, wärst du geblieben?"

Ich dachte nicht lange darüber nach, schließlich hatte ich mir meinen Kopf schon genug darüber zermartert. „Ja!", sagte ich bestimmt.

„Würdest du jetzt bleiben, wenn ich dich darum bitten würde?"

_Bitte mich, ich flehe dich an._ „Ja."

Sie atmete tief ein. Ihre wunderschönen Augen waren den Tränen nahe. „Bella", hauchte ich, griff über den Tisch und legte meine Hand an ihre Wange. So vertraut waren wir schon lang nicht mehr gewesen.

„Edward", sie schniefte, oh Bella. „Edward, bitte bleib. Bitte lass mich nicht allein." Ihre Tränen kullerten über ihre rotgefärbten Wangen. Sie war so atemberaubend, ich verfiel ihr mit jeder Minute mehr und mehr. Dennoch zog sich mir die Brust zusammen beim Anblick ihres Ausbruchs.

„Keine Sorge, so schnell wirst du mich nicht wieder los", gab ich betont spielerisch von mir, um die Stimmung wieder etwas zu heben.

„Das will ich hoffen", gab sie schluchzend zurück und lehnte sich in meine Berührung hinein.

***

Ich fuhr sie nach Hause. Die Fahrt war ruhig, wir wechselten kaum ein Wort. Das mochte auch daran liegen, dass ich Angst davor hatte, denn so sehr ich mich auch bemühte, über ein leichtes Thema nachzudenken, ich würde doch immer wieder bei ihrem letzten Satz hängen bleiben. Sie wollte, dass ich blieb. Doch in wie fern? Was sollte mir das Ganze sagen? Dieser Abend war so aufschlussreich und angenehm, ich konnte es nicht riskieren, ihn unpassend enden zu lassen. Was wusste ich denn, was ihre Bemerkung bedeuten sollte. Meinte sie, dass wir uns ab jetzt öfter sehen würden, wegen Chris, vielleicht sogar wegen uns? Oder meinte sie es gar wörtlich? Sollte ich bei ihr bleiben, die Nacht über bei ihr bleiben? Wohl kaum, das wäre durchaus unangemessen. Außerdem konnte es unmöglich das sein, was sie wollte. Warum mussten Frauen eigentlich immer so kryptisch und unverständlich in Dingen sein, die sie uns Männern mitteilten? Wo wir doch sowieso nie verstanden, was sie von uns wollten. Bella war mir ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. Ich wurde einfach nicht schlau aus ihr. Dabei wäre es so leicht gewesen, nachzufragen. Doch da wäre ich genau an dem Punkt angekommen, den ich versuchte, so vehement zu vermeiden. Ahh, es war so unheimlich verzwickt…

Als wir uns schließlich ihrem Haus näherten, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich sie gehen lassen musste. Ich fuhr extra ein bisschen langsamer, als es sonst eigentlich meine Art gewesen wäre. Nur noch ein paar Minuten, ich wollte die mir verbleibende Zeit mit ihr noch etwas verlängern. Den Moment des Abschieds um eine kleine Weile heraus zögern.

Die einladenden Lichter der Veranda kamen in Sicht. Noch ein paar Meter auf diesem holprigen Weg, dann würde ich Bella wieder in das Haus der Swans entlassen.

Ich blickte zu Bella, unbemerkt. Ich wollte nicht den Anschein erwecken, als starrte ich sie bereits die ganze Fahrt lang an. Ihre blasse Haut schimmerte förmlich im Licht der Wagenarmatur. Sie war schön, unbeschreiblich schön sogar. Und mir war mulmig.

***

**A.N.**

**Ich möchte von Herzen allen danken, die mir trotz der ewig langen Wartezeit immer noch treu geblieben sind!** Ihr wart so geduldig, ich kann euch nicht genug für euer Durchhaltevermögen danken. Ihr habt mich ermutigt, immer wieder angeschrieben und gedrängt, dass ich doch endlich weiterschreibe. Ich wollte so oft, doch meist viel mir nichts ein. Ich wusste, wie dieses Kapitel aussehen sollte, doch ich fand es irgendwie nicht in mir, es zu schreiben. Stattdessen habe ich mich auf andere Projekte gestützt, in der Weltgeschichte herumgeschrieben und für meine liebe **Celesoan** gearbeitet. Sie hat nicht nur einmal gestichelt und geschubst, **danke dir dafür**. Sie hat mir Reviews zu ihrer Geschichte gezeigt, die auch Grüße und Aufforderungen an mich beinhalteten und glaubt mir, das bedeutet mir viel!

Nach langer Zeit habe ich meine Geschichte durchgelesen und festgestellt, wie gern ich meine Figuren doch habe und wie gern ich sie mit euch teilen möchte, das hat mich angetrieben. Und der Gedanke für Gleichgesinnte zu schreiben.

Ihr lieben Leser, nein **liebe Freunde**, denn wenn ihr meine Geschichten lest und das mit Hingabe, dann seid ihr meine Freunde. Danke für all die Reviews, all die PMs, die Favoriteneinträge oder Alerts. Das bedeutet mir so unendlich viel. **Ihr seid spitze!**

Ich werde euch hier kein Versprechen geben, dass das nächste Kapitel morgen online ist, ihr kennt mich… ;) Außerdem lüge ich nicht gern. Was ich euch aber versprechen kann, egal wie lange ich auch brauche, diese Geschichte hier, die, deren neues Kapitel ihr gerade gelesen habt, wird definitiv von mir beendet werden!

In der Zwischenzeit vertreibt euch die Langeweile mit anderen tollen Geschichten. Hier gibt es so viele talentierte Autoren, die es wert sind, gelesen zu werden. **Lest Celesoan**, mit ihren über 40 Kapiteln habt ihr lange was zu tun ;). Und hinterlasst fleißig Kommentare. Wir machen das hier alles ohne Gegenleistung, das wisst ihr, doch eure Zuneigung, eure Kritik und euer Interesse für uns und unsere Geschichten lässt uns hochleben. Ich schreibe, weil ich das Wort so liebe und ich schreibe für euch, weil ich gerne teilen möchte, was ich habe. Lasst uns alle etwas miteinander teilen. Jeder einzelne, der sich die Zeit nimmt, hier etwas hochzuladen, sollte auch die Anerkennung bekommen, die ihm zusteht. Schon allein, weil er mutig genug war, seine Gedanken preiszugeben.

Noch einmal, vielen Dank für alles und auch für's Lesen dieser langen A.N.

**Ich drück euch ganz fest,**

**alles Liebe, eure HaylesHayles!**


End file.
